DARK PASSION PLAY
by bustercall
Summary: no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun, DEFINITIVAMENTE ME DIVERTIRÉ JUGANDO ESTE JUEGO
1. este es mi juego

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

_**capitulo 1: este es mi juego**_

_El viento nocturno soplaba fuertemente zarandeando los restos convertidos en polvo de lo que alguna vez fue una civilización, la tierra habia muerto hacia bastante tiempo, el océano ahora habia sido teñido de un color naranja enfermizo, eso no me molesta, por el contrario me parece bastante agradable el color, si las cosas pudieran ser como la pintan en los textos desearía que el paisaje fuera este, no con fuego ni carbón como lo pintan los relatos populares, esta es la verdadera esencia del infierno, después de todo acá no hay nada y la nada es la desesperación, puedes estar atrapado o ser tan libre como quieras, pero la nada hace que esto sea redundante, la falta de sonido puede enloquecer a una persona, la falta de comida matarla, la falta de razonamiento hacerla voluble._

La brisa elevaba pequeñas olas en la costa del mar muerto, solo el sonido de unas pisadas las cuales recorrían la playa disimulaban el ambiente desolado del lugar, la figura que lo recorría tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, era ciertamente un sujeto espeluznante, vestía con un sombrero de copa algo elegante, su cabello negro y liso como la brea llegaba hasta su nuca y moría en un detalle liso con bastante estilo, una barba de chivo contrastaba con la pulcritud de su juvenil rostro y vistiendo de gala se desplazaba por el lugar sosteniendo un curioso bastón haciéndolo girar al ritmo de sus silbidos, su recorrido era bastante alegre y estoico, curiosa combinación, su recorrer continuaba así desde hacia bastante tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había recorrido el globo terráqueo, ya habían sido cuanto, ¿veinte años?¿cincuenta años?¿cien años?¿mil años? No lo sabía, para el el tiempo era un concepto estúpido y redundante, pero por alguna razón, quiso buscar lo que estaba buscando así, de una forma tan primitiva que no daba crédito a su experiencia obtenida a lo largo de los siglos.

_Es simplemente imponente_

Fueron las palabras en agrado que despidió al ver a lo lejos en el mar, la mitad cercenada de una cabeza con una sonrisa enferma, aquella cabeza era colosal, estaba seguro que desde el sol podrían verla fácilmente si observaran directo a la tierra, esa sonrisa era un testamento de los últimos movimientos de una sociedad enferma de poder, le emocionaba recordar como el caos se asentó cuando aquella chica de cabellos azules se convirtió en el catalizador de la voluntad de Dios tristemente el no podía saber cómo reaccionaron los humanos ante esta visión, total, ningún alma pudo pasar al otro lado después de que ella se irguió imponente en el globo.

_Are are, finalmente estoy cerca del punto de inicio, me pregunto si seguirán por acá_

Con expresiones infantiles puso su mano en su rostro haciendo de binoculares, buscaba algo con ansia desde hacía bastante tiempo, con todos sus recursos a la mano podía haberlos encontrado tan solo chasqueando los dedos, pero decidió hacer esta búsqueda así, a plomo, el tiempo invertido era para pensar como manipularía las cosas esta vez además de todo eso, ¿Cuál era el afan?

_Se que fui exiliado hace eones prácticamente, pero aun en sus inicios era tan bizarra su forma de hacer las cosas, me pregunto si alguna vez supo que esto ocurriría al final_

Deteniéndose para ver la luna de un tamaño sobrenaturalmente grande alumbrando un cuerpo blanco y crucificado su expresión comenzó a ensombrecerse, el aun podia recordar cuando se estaban erigiendo estas normas, su antiguo señor era un ente bastante complejo, un tanto estúpido según el, la complejidad no hacen que las cosas sean mejores, simplemente las hacen mas complicadas, recorrer el camino a pie es mas molesto que recorrerlo en un carro, una analogía algo torpe pero en esencia su contenido se entendía

_Si es así jugaste un juego muy sucio mi chico, la apuesta así no era valida_

Aquel sujeto miraba el paisaje con cierto odio también, la instrumentalización humana había terminado en algo que el consideraría normalmente positivo, la humanidad en pro de su avaricia había sido aniquilada por ende le harían compañía todas las almas pecadoras en su pequeño "parque de diversiones" pero fueran lo que fueran esos malditos planes que el impuso en sus alegorías y santas voluntades, el resultado final había sido distinto, la humanidad no había perecido en su totalidad, simplemente se habían convertido en una en una masa de moco color naranja el cual tendría sellada aquella dulce esencia ahí, en un estado que no era de vida ni de muerte, no habían sentimientos ni sensaciones, todos eran uno, pero no podían ser nada más, no podían sentir, no podían pensar, por tanto ahora no podían ser corrompidos.

¡_MALDITO TRAMPOSO! En fin, no es como si todo estuviese perdido, no se qué habrá considerado sabiendo de mi existencia, pero si es tan listo como cree ser, habrá sabido que yo no me quedaría satisfecho con este resultado_

La instrumentalización no le servia a el, si las almas estarían en un estado así de deprimente el no podría ligarlas a su hogar, simplemente estarían ahí, estáticas, eso no le gustaba para nada, la única cosa positiva de la creación que el vio era la capacidad de que sucedieran cosas extraordinarias debido a los afanes del hombre, un mundo así no tenía sentido para el, pero no podia hacer nada, aun con su magnánimo poder no podía revertir ese resultado, no podía convertir al moco naranja en el hombre de nuevo, meditando con mucho detalle encontró una forma de hacer que este no fuese el resultado final

_Tomo mas tiempo del que pensé, pero bueno, eso me pasa por estúpido, debí haber buscado desde el inicio por aca, si la tierra estuviera en su estado de esos días quizás si hubiese estado en américa del sur por las corrientes marinas, a veces se me olvida que ya ni si quiera hay rotación _

en el suelo estaba el objeto que el estaba buscando, un polvoriento traje de escuela el cual cubría unos huesos viejos y ya deteriorados por el paso del tiempo, atrás de este había un pequeño refugio, una cosa poco elaborada

_(Chasquidos de lengua) es una lástima, morir tan joven y de una forma tan ruin, si la tierra no hubiese muerto quizás hubiese logrado sobrevivir más allá de una semana, me divertiría si hubiese sido obra mia, pero como no…-_

El extraño sujeto observaba un tanto divertido el refugio, tenia una especie de improvisación de cultivos los cuales no crecieron en esa tierra sucia, la comida por alguna razon se habia podrido rápidamente, una reacción química por el cambio del ambiente pensó para si mismo buscando las respuestas a tan elementales por qué.

_Bueno, al menos encontré los restos de shinji ikari, con esto poder actuar, sería divertido haber encontrado los restos de la segunda elegida, pero no todo se puede en esta vida, ni si quiera para mi_

Su plan era sencillo, demasiado elaborado pero sencillo, el no deseaba ese resultado para el mundo así que lo más fácil era resetearlo todo por así decirlo

_¿you cant not redo?... mis sacramentales bolas, tu hiciste trampa viejo, así que yo también la hare_

Hacía tiempo no se veía en ese papel, el en el pasado ayudo a mucha gente a cambio de su alma, un precio justo, le divertía tenderles trampas a los idiotas que confiaban ciegamente en el favor divino antes que en sus propias habilidades y méritos, pero esta tendría que ser la excepción.

_Me divertiría haber sido yo el que lo atormentara así, pero bueno, parece que será al contrario, ayudar a un pobre tonto a cambio de la posibilidad de tener las almas de la humanidad a mis pies… parece un trato justo_

Con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, tomo los harapos en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha saco un reloj de bolsillo, clásico del siglo XIX apretando un botón las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a girar en sentido contrario, con esto también la corriente ascendente comenzó a descender y la misma realidad se iba reescribiendo al pasado

_¡LO SIENTO PADRE, YO NO DEJARE QUE LA INSTRUMENTALIZACION SE DE!_

Con esa improvisada declaración de guerra el tiempo seguía retrocediendo a pasos brutales, los granos de mugre se juntaban y comenzaban a tomar forma de objetos de nuevo, el imponente sujeto miraba todo contento, aunque varios pensamientos fugaces pasaban por su mente

_Ahora que lo pienso contaminarlo no será muy útil para mi objetivo final, creo que también tendré que intervenir directamente, ¿Por qué no? Juguetes me sobran para lograr mi cometido, además el chico será mi herramienta, ¿Por qué no dejar que el se divierta también?_

El tiempo retrocedía a bruces, ya estaban llegando al momento donde la humanidad estaba enfrentando el juicio indirecto de shinji y de rei ayanami

_Muy bien, debo evitar que esto sea lo que pase, pero no poder detenerlo ahora mismo, vayamos mas atrás_

Se veian los resultados de batallas combatidas, momentos vividos y demás sucesos sucediendo a toda velocidad en reversa, finalmente el decidió para en un momento donde al parecer el podría manipular las cosas de forma mas eficiente, el sabía que debía degradar poco a poco a sus juguetes para lograr su cometido, así que como el mismo dijo, entraría poco a poco en sus vidas

_Hace rato no me divertía así, de ver como terminara esto me tiemblan las piernas, jajajaja no puedo esperar, pero con calma mi chico, es hora de ver que tan corrupta puede ser la alma del ser humano siendo infestada por verdadera maldad_

_No creas que soy alguien bueno shinji ikari, después de todo soy el ángel que no tiene sentido de misericordia_

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a la fecha que quería, ahora el se encontraba ahí, riendo a todo pulmón mientras observaba de nuevo la luz del sol en esa región del mundo, recomponiéndose un poco se quitó su sombrero y se reorganizo su cabello estaba un tanto lejos, pero si apresuraba el paso podría llegar al lugar donde deseaba estar

Unas horas después el estaba ahí de nuevo, llevaba tiempo sin ver tokio -3 la situación era algo complicada al parecer, estaba cayendo el ocaso y en el centro de la ciudad había una esfera gigante de color negra la cual comenzaba a retorcerse por partes como si algo se estuviese rompiendo por dentro, obviamente el conocía ya de que se trataba eso, era el evangelion de su pequeño peón liberándose de aquel ángel

_Jojojojo esto esta brutal, pero acá me perderé gran parte de la acción, mejor voy a donde las reacciones si importan_

Diciendo eso desapareció en el aire, para aparecer en los cuarteles generales de NERV donde todo el personal estaba atónito observando las gráficas de las MAGI sobre aquel extraño milagro, obviamente el no se dejaría observar, estaría atrás de misato viendo todo desapercibido del ambiente

_snif sinff, mmmm que dulce huele esta chica, se nota que está añejando aun, pero su sabor ya se puede sentir_

la mayor de cabellos morados atino a sentir un escalofrió horrible por todo su cuerpo, no sabía si era la tensión o no, pero por un momento sintió como si algo la hubiese tocado, como si un mal agüero se hubiera hecho presente de la nada

-debo estar nerviosa-

Dijo para si misma mientras el encantador sujeto se moría de la risa al lado, finalmente había llegado la hora, al esfera se había roto y brotaba sangre a borbotones, ahora unas firmes garras de color violeta rompían esa delicada capa de carne como si fueran papel y de estas surgía un monstruo rugiendo con todo su poder, bañado en sangre, una escena digna de su agrado, el momento realmente no importaba, pero quería venir al pasado donde ese monstruo había hecho su mejor entrada para su juicio

_Es impresionante, no importa lo que digan, este chico tiene una gran maldad innata dentro de si, de no ser así no podría pilotear adecuadamente, ahora solo me falta desarrollársela para divertirme en grande_

Si bien en sentía que tenía una misión importante, divertirse de vez en cuando no era mala idea, y el tercer elegido le daría para reir durante bastante tiempo, para el era un enorme placer esa escena, todos los conocidos del chico mirando con terror en lo que su eva se convertía, mientras caia al suelo pesadamente estallando el globo de sangre, de aquel monstruo quedo una dantesca escena, el sol del crepúsculo adornando y dándole brillo a la sangre que lo cubría por completo, si aquel sujeto podía definir lo que sentía en ese momento, podría definirlo como la esencia pura del amor

_Es increíble, simplemente increíble, no solo el chico es excepcional, tu obra es más enfermiza y más retorcida de lo que seré yo jamás padre, gracias por este banquete para los ojos_

* * *

El tiempo corría a toda prisa, o al menos así lo sentía nuestro extraño servidor, el recorría de nuevo el mundo de la vida después de tanto tiempo que ya no parecía real, el recordaba varios detalles que eran importantes en estos momentos, pero que no valia la pena molestar, primero pasando por el apartamento en condiciones de aseo decadentes encontró ahí a la horma en su zapato, recostada en su cama estaba la primera elegida, tratando de conciliar el sueño, el sabia que si la línea de tiempo se conservaba intacta, ella se convertiría en el instrumento que convertiría a la humanidad en el moco naranja como el lo llamaba con cariño, así que debía evitar eso

_¿Debería inducirle un suicidio? No, no funcionaria, hay mas rei ayanami así que eso sería infructuoso_

Tenía que encontrar una forma en la que ella declinara su destino, no podía asesinarla pues gendo ikari la clonaría de nuevo y empieza la historia de nuevo, así que una buena idea sería inducirle tentación a la vida, ese era su forma de actuar, así que entrando en su mente comenzó a explorar los sentimientos y pensamientos que ella tenía, o al menos ese era el plan

_.Caray, esto es edificio-_

Rascándose la cabeza noto que ella no tenía anhelos ni nada que se le pareciera, en su mente solo predominaba su meta final y poco de la existencia de los ikari, el tenía algo en mente pero no le agradaba mucho

_no tengo que enseñarle a sentir amor ni nada, con un poco de apego bastara, además eso también impulsara un poco a shinji_

diciendo esto entro en la mente de la primera elegida, y comenzó a hurgar en su subconsciente, el pensamiento sobre el que trabajaría sería el de esa misma tarde, donde a ella le ofendieron las palabras de asuka respecto a shinji, había sido movida más por lo irritable de su ser que por los comentarios a este, pero podría moldear esa idea a su antojo.

_Ella es tan detestable, solo es una egocéntrica, y solo quiere ser conocida por los demás, no le importa aplastar a nadie en su camino, ni si quiera a shinji_

Ese pensamiento disfrazado como una idea de ella comenzó a generar reacciones

_-¿eso realmente me molesta?- pensó un tanto confundida por el repentino odio que sintió contra la alemana_

_Así es, ella critico a la persona que se preocupa por mi, a la persona que trata de acercarse a mi, a ikari kun, si el desaparece, ¿Qué quedara para mi?_

_(Rayos, quizás fui muy directo a lo sentimental) pensó para si mismo un tanto fastidiado, aun así parecía que el efecto fue el deseado_

_-Es verdad, no me agrada la idea de perder a ikari kun-_

Habiendo generado un pequeño origen, procedió a retirarse de la mente de la peli azul y del departamento, eso bastaba por ahora para iniciar

* * *

Mientras rei trataba de dormir en el hospital un muy cansado shinji estaba totalmente profundo, el cansancio generado por el modo berserker generaba gran estrés en su sistema, así que por ahora el mejor plan para actuar era desde el subconsciente.

_Tendrás que disculparme chico, pero contigo tendré que ser más directo_

Finalizando entro en la mente del chico, este estaba en blanco, por lo que al comenzar a ver las escenas de un mundo post apocalíptico donde estaba el cadáver de la rei gigante, el mar teñido de LCL y el ahí mismo, ahorcando a asuka hasta matarla comenzó a sentir su pulso subir frenéticamente, si eso era una pesadilla, era muy vivida

_Todo esto es tu culpa_

¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Fue el grito de shinji despues de tan aberrante pesadilla, tal era el impacto de esta que el no atino a saber hora o lugar donde estaba, después de unos instantes jadeando pesadamente se llevó la mano a su rostro sintiendo la presión de su ser elevarse

-que…¿Qué fue eso?-

El tenia pesadillas recurrentes, pero ninguna como esa, fue tan vivida, y habían tantas cosas que le perturbaron, el ver ahí a rei como la primera vez que la vio antes de que empezara el ataque del tercer ángel ahí de nuevo, como si se estuviese despidiendo, el mundo apocalíptico donde estaba y el sentir como sus manos aplastaban la tráquea de la peli roja le hicieron revolver su estomago

_Sígueme_

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

No hubo respuesta, el habia escuchado como algo lo llamaba, que algo le hacía una invitación, el no sabía que era eso, pero algo dentro de si lo estaba obligando a levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, los corredores del hospital estaban realmente oscuros, pero el por intuición se movía a donde sentía que tenía que ir

-¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?-

No había respuesta, de hecho ni si quiera los operarios del hospital atrevían a aparecerse en ese lugar a esas horas, su instinto lo había llevado a las escaleras, ahora estaba a la salida del hospital, sin permiso y sin guardia decidió salir, al frente de ese edificio había un pequeño lago, un lugar para meditar, se dirigió hacia allá sin dudar, pero con bastante terror en su ser, algo mas alla de lo increíble lo estaba llamando al lago, al llegar, vio algo que no había visto antes, en ese lugar habia un hombre joven de cabellos negros vistiendo un yukata tradicional, este sostenía una pequeña caña de pescar, el tercer elegido no entendía esa escena, después de todo era imposible que en ese lago hubiesen peces que pescar

_Oh, hola amiguito, no deberías estar despierto a esta hora_

El amigable saludo del sujeto en yukata llamo la atención de shinji, ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué estaba pescando a esas horas? No, esas no eran las cosas que lo estaban atrayendo, era algo mucho mas complejo y complicado que eso

-ho..Hola-

Diciendo esto el piloto se acercó al sujeto, quedando a su lado

-disculpe ¿Quién es usted?-

_¿yo? Mmmm, puedes llamarme azi, mi nombre es algo largo para decirlo todo_

**final capitulo 1**


	2. cambiando la rutina

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**FERNANDO: gracias por tu apoyo chico, obvio ahi lo continuo contento**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: cap 2 servido y listo para degustar, rated M por varias sorpresas que tengo mi chico, por que crees que el fic se llama dark pasion play**

**capitulo 2: matando la rutina**

-¿me pregunto que debería hacer para comer hoy?-

Una pregunta un tanto aburrida acompañada de un suspiro era la forma en la que el tercer elegido le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día, otro día de porquería más por definirlo de una forma más amistosa a lo común y corriente, después del extraño incidente en el hospital había sido dado de alta, de una forma curiosa su cuerpo se había recuperado del estrés físico y mental en esa sola noche, gracias a eso pudo volver al día siguiente a su casa, cosa que no era un alivio en su totalidad después de todo hasta el mismo sabía que no había tiempo para descansar en forma debido a que tenia que atender las necesidades de su muy querida compañera de piso.

-¡kínder, mueve tu trasero y termina el desayuno que llegamos tarde a la escuela!-

Un suspiro seco fue lo que acompaño a tan triste premisa, no había tiempo para recomponerse, ahora el tenía que estar de nuevo a las órdenes de su compañera de residencia con actitud de dominatriz en un sentido más arcaico, casi podía deducir que ella sentía placer al hacerlo sentir mal, mientras terminaba de preparar los alimentos decidió dar una mirada cansada al comedor, ahí estaba ella, asuka langley soryu mirándolo con una helada mirada la cual podría congelar al infierno en su totalidad, el no se molestaba realmente con que ella viviera con el y con misato, le molestaba que ella fuera tan pedante y tan odiosa, realmente era una chica hermosa, pero no había nada de amabilidad o cariño en su ser, solo le interesaba atormentarlo y hacerle la vida picadillo con sus típicos comentarios sobre que ella era superior en todo sentido.

-¡ggggrrrrr!-

El gruñir demoniaco de la peli roja hacia que el tercer elegido apresurara el paso, aunque ya cuando iba terminando de preparar la comida y servirla en los platos metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar un pequeño frasco de color naranja el cual tenía varias grajeas de color azul, el miraba la etiqueta, no entendía que decía, el jamás había visto ese dialecto ni esa clase de escritura

_-¿azi?-_

_-si, es un buen sobre nombre, veraz mi joven amigo, mi nombre completo es algo largo, y la mayoría de personas se asustan cuando les digo que mi nombre más resumido aun es azazel- como expectante por la reacción del tercer elegido el sujeto de cabello negro comenzó a hacer una mueca de inquietud, esta se amplió al ver que el chico no mostraba ninguna reacción extraña._

_-¿no te incomoda el nombre de azazel?-_

_-para ser honestos no, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese nombre?-_

_Soltando un suspiro de resignación con algo de gracia azazel simplemente dirigió su mirada al lago_

_-supongo que nada, habrá sido una impresión errónea mía, por cierto, en la batalla contra el ángel de turno, la tuya fue una entrada impresionante mi amigo, aunque me imagino que no recuerdas nada sobre lo que ocurrió dentro de tu eva ¿no es así?-_

_Esta vez si mostrándose sorprendido shinji dirigió una mirada asombrada al sujeto con el que hablaba._

_-¿Cómo sabe que soy el piloto del eva unidad 01?- _

_-mmmm, tengo mis maneras de saberlo, mantengamos esto en secreto te parece mi joven amigo-_

_La expresión del adolecente era todo un poema, aunque después su ánimo se ensombreció._

_-soy un idiota…- esto llamo la atención de azazel por unos instantes. –no puedo creerlo, primera vez que supero a asuka en las pruebas de sincronización y termino haciendo estas estupideces que casi me cuestan la vida, nada de esto tiene sentido ya…-_

_Ignorando por un momento su ensimismamiento el tercer elegido volteo a observar al sujeto con el que hablaba, este simplemente lo veía con una expresión aburrida mientras masticaba lo que era al parecer un chocolate, dios sabrá de donde lo habría sacado_

_-… disculpa eso, me estoy quejando de cosas de las que ni siquiera debería estar hablando en este momento, además esto puede ser peligroso, y va en contra de…-_

_-tranquilo chico, yo se todo sobre NERV, entiendo a qué te refieres, se sobre las pruebas de sincronización, se sobre los tres elegidos, e incluso conozco sobre la composición del LCL, no es mucho pero puedo decir que no estas cometiendo ningún crimen al decirme esto, ya conozco esa "información clasificada"-_

_-disculpe azazel sama, ¿Cómo sabe de todo esto?-_

_El estoico ángel hizo una mueca de aburrimiento_

_-tengo mis métodos ya te lo dije, deja de preocuparte mocoso, hiciste tu trabajo, el ángel fue eliminado, de una manera bastante vistosa debo decirlo-_

_Shinji no entendía las reacciones del tipo con el que hablaba, por unos momentos se sentía irradiar una extraña sensación de el, como si algo malo despidiera de este en todo momento, pero sus expresiones, sus palabras e incluso su forma de llevar una conversación, todo le atraía de el._

_-tienes gran potencial chico, de no ser así no habrías escapado de ese ángel, tu victoria y todas las que has tenido hasta ahora han sido merito tuyo y de nadie más, no eres un ser inferior, o al menos no con respecto a la mayoría, es mas, puedo decir que los demás, como la segunda niña o la primera niña son estorbos para ti, ellas y cualquier otro piloto que puedan haber no son más que un escalón torcido en tu escalera hacia la cima-_

_Los ojos de shinji se abrían a más no poder ante lo que escuchaba, ¿Quién era este tipo, y por qué le decía todo esto?_

_-tienes el potencial para ser todo lo que quieras ser chico, simplemente debes aprender a explotarlo, tu eres mejor que el resto del mundo-_

_Y finalizando la frase de ánimos, el divertido sujeto saco de sus bolsillos un frasco con chocolates recubiertos y se las paso a shinji quien haciendo una expresión aun algo confundida el tomo._

_-¿Qué son estas dulces?-_

_-prueba una y veras-_

_Con un tanto de dudas siendo que había recibido "dulces" por decirlo así de un extraño, destapo el frasco y puso una en su mano, esta era de un color azul intenso, mirando a azazel buscando una respuesta con la mirada este le invito a que continuara, así que sin ya dudarlo mucho y haciéndolo antes de que se arrepintiera, se lanzó la grajea a la boca y comenzó a degustarla._

_-¡wow!- fue todo lo que pudo decir el adolecente_

_-¿te gustan?-_

_-es extraño, es increíble, es picante, bastante picante, pero no me quemo ni me produjo malestar, también fue dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, no se cómo describirlo, es realmente deliciosa esta cosa-_

_Diciendo eso el piloto saco otras tres y estuvo en plan de lanzárselas a la boca, pero la mano de azazel lo detuvo_

_-con calma camarada, son unos dulces especiales que suelo conseguir de vez en cuando, no se me dificulta mucho conseguirlos, pero si te los acabas de tirón esta noche estarás aburrido hasta que te consiga otro frasco, te recomiendo que por mucho disfrutes de dos al día-_

_-un momento, ¿me regalara más frascos como este?-_

_-si claro, como te dije, eres un chico que tiene mucho potencial, solo hace falta explotarlo, y nada como un dulce especial para subirte los ánimos para hacerlo-_

_Shinji estaba realmente atónito, no sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero en tan solo unos minutos en la madrugada lo había hecho sentir bastante bien con la charla y con un regalo, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien que lo apreciara, ni si quiera misato había logrado esta clase de acercamiento con el_

_-muchas gracias por todo azazel sama- dijo el piloto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_

_-no te atasques mocoso, además, dime simplemente azi, como te dije, no falta el turbado que se asusta al escuchar mi nombre, dios sabrá por qué-_

Shinji miraba el frasco pensando en el amigo que había hecho la noche pasada, una de las pocas cosas agradables que había tenido en ese lugar infernal llamado tokio-3

¡BAKA, ES PARA HOY!

De nuevo los gritos de la alemana ensombrecieron su ánimo, así que mediando una pastilla el chico degusto esta con bastante rapidez comenzando a disfrutar de su sabor y del ligero calor que quedaba en su interior cuando esta reposaba cómodamente en el

-ya voy para alla- , tomando su desayuno, el de asuka y el de misato se dirigió a la mesa y sirviéndolos procedió a acomodarse a comer el también.

-se te quemaron los huevos baka, nunca haces nada bien-

Shinji normalmente se resignaría a disculparse por error tan minúsculo como ese, pero ese ligero calor que sentía en el estómago y la frustración de saber que hiciera lo que hiciera asuka siempre lo trataría mal hicieron que el sintiera enojo por unos instantes.

_Maldita perra_

Pensó para si mismo mientras comía en silencio, o así era hasta que una radiante misato entraba en escena con un espectáculo de luces y sonidos atrás de ella

* * *

_Vamos, esto siempre es aburrido_

Era lo que pensaba shinji, en su día de mierda otra cosa que le seguía a la rutina era ir a la escuela, ¿para que servía eso? Para aprender conocimientos básicos y comportamientos en sociedad, el lo sabía, aun así eso no le ayudaba a que el sentimiento de aburrimiento fuera mayor, así que escribiendo encobradamente sobre su computador como hacia siempre se limitaba a fingir que prestaba atención a la clase, porque ni eso le interesaba, al voltear a observar a los lados veia a una aburrida asuka que estaba en un letargo igual o peor que el de el, al otro lado estaba una rei increíblemente tranquila y despierta, aunque esta solo miraba a la ventana, el no sabía cómo era que ella podía mantenerse tan tranquila y relajada al mismo tiempo, o por decirlo así, para relajarse se necesita tener algún sentimiento o pensamiento que presione tu mente, para el, rei era prácticamente una autómata, era casi cruelmente como decía asuka, una muñeca y mascota del comandante

Aun así nunca podía dejar de mirarla

Ojos rojos profundos como la sangre en contraste con su cabello igual de azul y hermoso como el cielo libre de nubes, una chica realmente hermosa, el le habia tomado algo de estima desde el momento en que la vio ahí, totalmente lastimada en el enter plug después de la pelea contra el ángel prismático.

_¿Qué debería hacer en este momento?_

_¿Por qué no pruebas con sonreír?_

Era triste en el fondo, más allá de ese día no había visto ninguna otra reacción en ella por lo que con todo el pesar del mundo se tuvo que guardar esa sonrisa en lo más profundo de su memoria, o al menos así sería hasta ese dia, después de todo el descanso no demoraría en llegar y el se había tomado la molestia de preparar un almuerzo extra para ella, no supo que le dio ese pequeño sobrecogimiento de valor para intentar tan heroica proeza como era sacarle una sonrisa a rei ayanami sin que esta estuviera vislumbrando las puestas del cielo, o del infierno en su particular caso.

_Tienes mucho potencial shinji, puedes lograr lo que sea_

Las palabras de azazel sonaban en lo profundo de su psique

_-espero que sea así azazel sama-_

Dando un profundo respiro shinji saco su frasco de dulces y dando un respiro se tomó una píldora de golpe, respirando profundamente, como el esperaba, el timbre acababa de sonar

La alemana en el otro extremo del salón destapaba su bento y con algo de desgana lo aspiraba profundamente, un poco resignada tomo sus palillos y comenzó a degustar la comida haciendo una mueca de pocos amigos

-esto tiene poco sabor, como siempre baka shinji no puede hacer nada bien-

Dijo para si misma un tanto aburrida, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar el familiar saludo de la presidenta de clase

-hola asuka, ¿puedo comer contigo?-

Normalmente la alemana hubiese rechazado la propuesta de la chica de cabello castaño en coletas pero su resignación mental le hizo decirse que mas da

-no te daré de probar mi almuerzo-

Divertida por la reacción de la peli roja la presidenta de clase saco su propio almuerzo y se sento a comer con la ella, asuka llevaba tiempo hablando con hikari, podia decirse que era su única amiga, pero no le interesaba llevar una amistad profunda con ella, o al menos no por ahora, lo único que le interesaba era que el dios del tiempo y espacio hiciera magia y la hiciera salir de ese infierno lleno de niños inmaduros y le permitieran hacer lo que a ella le viniera en gana

-¿es shinji quien prepara tu almuerzo asuka?-

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la peli roja quien rápidamente se torno de un color intenso en sus mejillas como el de su cabello.

-si, es para lo único que sirve ese baka pervertido, pero aun así parece que ni eso se le da bien en estos momentos- finalizo picando su bento como si este fuera un cadáver que encontraron dos niños campiranos

-pues no se por qué dices eso, a rei parece gustarle- y como si le hubiesen acabado de decir que atrás de ella shinji y rei estaban metiéndose mano debajo de su ropa mientras se besaban al frente de toda la clase la alemana giro exageradamente sorprendida al ver como el y ella estaban sentados comiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que el almuerzo había empezado, shinji estaba sintiendo todo su ser como una masa de gelatina, incluso su labio inferior temblaba levemente, pero ya no era solo de temor, también era de expectación, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella con esto? Con paso firme, tomo la caja de bento de el y de ella y se acercó a la chica misteriosa quien nunca despegaba su mirada de la ventana

-toma- dijo el piloto pasándole la caja a una rei ayanami quien reacciono con un pequeño jadeo

(En este mundo quien necesita saludar para iniciar una conversación, nadie)

-¿ikari kun?-

-es que nunca te he visto almorzar, por eso te traje esto-

Y con manos ya mas firmes le paso el bento a la peli azul quien no mostraba mayores reacciones en su rostro pero sus mejillas acababan de tomar un color algo rojizo

-gracias…-

-espero que no te moleste que coma aquí contigo-

-no…para nada-

Y juntando su asiento al de ella se limitaron a comer en silencio, shinji en su mente estaba hecho un mar de emociones alegría, jubilo, emoción furiosa, casi excitación, habia logrado hacer que rei le diera las gracias, había logrado acercarse a ella así fuera para eso, ese era un gran paso, no era como su sonrisa mas hermosa, pero por algo se empezaba, por su parte rei tambien estaba algo acomplejada, justo despues de ese extraño pensamiento de la noche donde ella comenzó a vislumbrar el considerar a shinji mas alla de verlo como el tercer niño viene este y le ofrece un plato de comida preparado con el, y por la presentación que tenia este, parecía que lo habia estado preparado con bastante dedicación, ella no lo mostraba exteriormente, pero realmente se sentia comodo con el en ese momento, no le importo nada mas por ese pequeño instante solo quería que las cosas estuviesen así por mucho mas tiempo, afuera del salón en el árbol que daba al patio de la escuela se encontraba un tranquilo azazel viendo todo recostado en las ramas

_-dos grajeas diarias para que vaya despertando, ese sera un inicio-_

Aun con su sonrisa para sus adentros además de enfocar a shinji, comenzo a enfocar a las otras dos pilotos, rei ayanami era bastante fácil de manipular, solo tocaba tener cuidado de no dejar cabos sueltos para evitar que el comandante la "reseteara" como hizo la ultima vez y la alemana el podría lanzarle una bola de estambre y ella la seguiría hasta matarse

_Aunque sea sencillo quizás deba interceder un poco mas en el escenario, despues de todo los pilotos son cuatro, o de momento tres, pero son los tres idiotas que definirán el cambio que deseo_

* * *

Ya en la tarde en NERV shinji estaba especialmente acomplejado, no había razón aparente para estarlo, pero el recordaba vívidamente esa pesadilla tan horrible del día pasado, todo lo comenzaba a perturbar en ese aspecto y una de esas cosas era el LCL, aunque en su interior ya no sentia tanto temor o inseguridad, de momento sentía recelo, realmente detesto esa escena, realmente detesto ese cielo, la tierra arida, los cadáveres gigantes, la cabeza gigante en el mar y el verse a si mismo ahorcando a asuka hasta matarla.

-¿te encuentras bien shinji?-

La llamada por los intercomunicadores lo volvió a la realidad, el estaba ahí, en su enter plug rodeado del LCL que de momento era totalmente transparente, su expresión era bastante firme y fría, casi al extremo de imitar la del mismísimo comandante.

-me encuentro bien doctora-

-entendido, por cierto, parece que aun estas en buenos números aun con lo que ocurrio la vez pasada, de nuevo tienes el porcentaje mas alto esta semana-

Shinji sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la última vez se confió de eso y termino confinado en quien sabe que clase de hueco perdido en lo más profundo del orto del tiempo espacio, esta vez no haría tanto júbilo por ello, aunque claro que había otra persona que si lo haría.

-gggrrr, ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya hecho dos veces?...- gruñía la alemana por lo bajo en uno de los canales de comunicación, después de unos segundos de vociferar en alemán hizo una mueca despectiva en la pantalla del tercer elegido.

-… solo espero que esta vez no te dejes llevar y terminen pateando tu trasero como la última vez-

_La segunda niña no es más que un estorbo comparado contigo shinji_

Una sonrisa maliciosa broto de lo más profundo de shinji

-tienes razón asuka, debo tener más cuidado de no quedar fuera de combate, total tu no tienes lo necesario para vencer a un ángel por tu cuenta-

Todos en el centro de comando quedaron absortos con el comentario de shinji, y no solo por este, la naturalidad, la intensión e incluso los gestos despectivos y arrogantes, eran algo totalmente opuestos al shinji que conocían, por supuesto la alemana no demoro en sentirse ofendida

-¡MUCHA CONFIANZA KINDER, NO ERES MAS QUE UN HIJITO DE MAMI QUE SOLO SABE LLORAR, ¿Y ME DICES QUE NO TENGO LO NECESARIO P….-

No hizo falta escuchar mas, antes de escuchar los incesantes arrebatos de su compañera de piso el tercer elegido cerro las comunicaciones con ella, haciendo que sus insultos simplemente se escucharan en la sala de comando, aun así se sentia de maravilla, el jamas habia logrado responderle insulto alguno a la peli roja y ahora el verla así simplemente con esa pequeña verdad que el consideraba habia dado un golpe fuerte a su orgullo, esta mano habia sido suya sin si quiera mostrar las cartas de un juego que el no sabía que jugaba.

-¡GGGRRR, ESE HIJO DE PERRA ME CERRO LAS COMUNICACIONES, COMO SE ATREVE…-

En el resto de los canales se escuchaban los brillantes argumentos de la alemana dicho en varios idiomas sobre el amor y cariño que le tenia al tercer elegido en este momento, rei poco le prestaba atención a ese asunto, ahora mismo se sentia algo confundida al ver la pantalla de shinji, normalmente el siempre estaba sereno y serio en esas pruebas, casi como su padre, ahora el estaba ahí, esbozando una sonrisa llena de confianza, como si hubiese degustado el helado mas dulce del mundo

* * *

El día había terminado, oficialmente shinji y asuka deberían estar en sus casas en este momento en casa con la compañía de misato, quizás ella intercediendo del lado de shinji para evitar que asuka se le comiera su cerebro en un ataque de ira.

…rei no conocía que era la compañía de alguien…

Estaba sentada ahí, en el edificio en ruina que ella llamaba casa, o ni si quiera lo llamaba así, ese lugar solo era al que ella iba a dormir para guardar una fachada, aunque de momento no le apetecía entrar a su cama, por largo tiempo se quedó sentada en una butaca siendo adornada por la luz de la luna, ella veía con detalle un sobre con unos medicamentos, según la doctora akagi eran vitaminas para mantener su rendimiento físico, ella no dudaba de eso, pero lo que estaba en su mente no eran las píldoras roja blanca, era shinji.

-¿Quién es shinji realmente?-

Ella nunca lo considero ni charlaba con el, pero aun así era la persona con la que ella había tenido mas intimidad en toda su vida, osea un contacto de cerca de veinte minutos antes de que llegara el personal de NERV y la sacara del enter plug donde ella estaba, despues de ese dia no habia pasado mucho, pero ella lo observaba de reojo.

-ciertamente es un buen piloto, un estudiante promedio, un buen chico en general-

Ella respetaba la labor de shinji como un piloto del evangelion, eso se le daba bastante bien, despues de todo el mismo era quien había derrotado a la mayoría de ángeles hasta ahora, sin contar que el con todos sus temores y demás había hecho la titánica tarea de contener a un ángel disfrazado de meteorito con su eva nada mas, realmente era alguien excepcional, pero ahora no era solo eso, ahora era algo mas

-¿shinji es importante para mi?-

El verlo perdido en el mar de dirac y el ver como la segunda niña se glorificaba en el error de shinji le hizo darse cuenta de que el era importante para ella, y de cuanto le desagradaba asuka.

_Es verdad, asuka es solo un estorbo, imagina lo felices que serían shinji y tu aparte de ella_

¿Quién anda ahí?

Alarmada por lo que acababa de escuchar se levantó inmediatamente de su silla y volteo a observar a la puerta, ahí se encontraba un sujeto en traje de gala con un sombrero de copa, su expresión era bastante inquietante, su sonrisa estaba llena de confianza y mostraba su colmillo superior como si fuera un trofeo.

-¿Quién es usted, llamare a seguridad?-

_No es necesario querida, total como aparecí también me puedo ir, no vine a hacerte daño, simplemente venía a contarte un secreto_

Rei estaba a la defensiva, un extraño estaba en su casa, pero por ahora era lo mejor seguirle el juego hasta que viera como lo podría manejar

-cual secreto-

El aludido simplemente sonrió y se acercó a rei, quedando a una distancia incómodamente cercana de ella

_¿Esta confundida sobre shinji no es así?_

Rei estrecho sus ojos, ese tipo realmente parecía saber lo que ella estaba pensando

_Tristemente este mundo que te confunde no es para ti, este mundo solo es para las personas con sentimientos y emociones, tu careces de todo esto, cortesía de tu muy querido comandante_

Ahora si ella estaba molesta, era un extraño que se metió en su casa, escucho lo que ella estaba pensando y ahora estaba insultando al comandante

-no se quién eres, pero llamare a…-

_¿Quieres ser más cercana a shinji?_

Rei quedo en silencio, esa pregunta no se la espero, ya que ni ella misma se la había hecho, pero ahora el escucharla la había impactado

_El comandante solo te utiliza para su antojo personal, ni si quiera te ve como alguien importante, si no te has dado cuenta aun, lo harás eventualmente, así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿quieres ser mas cercana a shinji?_

Rei estaba congelada, esa pregunta era demasiado complicada para ella, no sabia que estaba pensando en este momento sobre shinji, pero realmente si tenia que ver con lo que ella quería con el, ella quería ser mas cercana a el, se dio cuenta de eso en ese pequeño tiempo de paz que hubo en el almuerzo, aun así, solo estaba ahí, mirando al intruso con una mirada enemiga

_Bueno, bien sabido es que el que calla otorga, así que, si quieres ser mas cercano a shinji, tendrás que dejar de tomar esas píldoras que tienes ahí, no son vitaminas querida, son supresores de personalidad_

Ahora la peli azul si estaba bastante confundida, ¿Cómo sabia el que esas eran vitaminas? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es eso de que no son vitaminas? El mismo comandante y la doctora akagi le habían dicho que eran vitaminas para mejorar su rendimiento y calidad de vida, ¿Por qué le mentirían?

En cambio, diciendo eso el intruso metió una mano en su chaqueta y saco un frasco de dulces el cual poso sobre la mesa de noche de la piloto, ella observaba con detalle cada movimiento de este, ya no por que fuera una amenaza, si no por que en unos pocos minutos habia leído perfectamente todo lo que ella pensaba

_Si quieres ser mas cercana a shinji, estos dulces te darán todas las herramientas para lograrlo, pero a cambio debes dejar de tocar esas vitaminas, siempre que te las den, acéptalas y bótalas a la basura_

Haciendo una avenia para despedirse el intruso se dirigio a la puerta de salida

_Por cierto, piénsalo bien, los dulces o las falsa vitaminas, si escoges las vitaminas ese frasco que te deje ahí ya no estará, mantengamos esto como nuestro secreto, espero serte de nuevo de ayuda en otra ocasión querida_

Finalmente rei estaba sola, con una encrucijada, ella definitivamente no podia confiar en el ni en sus palabras, pero el habia sido muy preciso con lo que ella estaba dudando, también parecía saber sobre la gente de NERV, quizás solo era un empleado con recelo de su trabajo, pero lo que la acomplejaba, era lo que el dijo

_¿Quieres ser más cercana a shinji?_

Con ese argumento ella decidió confiar en el, tirar las vitaminas a la basura y destapar el frasco, tomar una grajea e ingerirla con gran parsimonia, cuando esta llego a su boca la piloto fue sobrecogida por una calidez en su ser, tanto que se sintió sonrojada

-es…calido-

Dijo para si misma mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y sentía su corazón palpitar, afuera ya de nuevo en lo que seria la rama de un árbol se encontraba azazel ciertamente satisfecho con su victoria

_¿Van dos y falta una, me pregunto por dónde puedo atacar a la chica soryu?_

_Se preguntó bastante animado, el estaba logrando obtener los primeros resultados de shinji, si todo salía como el quería, the dark play seria la estrategia para convertir la instrumentalización en lo que el quería_

_En momentos como este, puedo decir que incluso el azar ha dejado de ser imparcial…_

_f_**inal capitulo 2**


	3. malicia mecanica

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**TRABIS: gracias socio, esos comentarios me gustan asi sencillos**

**LEX: jajaja créeme, en este cap se explicaran mas cosas sobre lo que yo quería hacer con rei, obviamente es una sorpresa agradable**

**FERNANDO: no me gusta demorarme tanto escribiendo los cap de mis fics, despues de todo yo tambien disfruto leyendolos, es raro, lo se**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: jajajaja solo es cuestion de tiempo y mirar, y gracias, este fic es algo oscuro, pero tambien tiene un poco de mi parte mas rebeldosa y divertida de relatar**

**capitulo 3: malicia mecanica **

Ooooohhhhhhh_ yeeaaaaahhhhhh_

Un fuerte animo se sentía por parte del sujeto de traje de gala quien estaba curiosamente sentado encima de la cabeza del eva unidad 03 el cual era transportado hacia matsushiro para su posterior activación, el viento en su cara y la presión aplastante de estar viajando a más de 400km por hora sin protección alguna de la atmosfera no lo molestaba, antes lo hacía reaccionar como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

_Estos sujetos son grandiosos, no tienen sentido alguno de la moda pero al menos su ingeniería no es tan arcaica como sus zapatos_

Sentado de piernas cruzadas observaba animado como el avión iba a atravesar unas nubes en el cielo las cuales el sabía que tenía a uno de sus hermanos en su interior.

_Cuanto tiempo sin saludarte chico_

El avión atravesó las nubes haciendo que el ángel tuviese el contacto que daría inicio a la batalla que vendría a continuación, encima del monstruo inactivo azazel discutía sus futuras vías de acción

_Cara, le digo a shinji que suzujara touji es el cuarto elegido, sello me lo guardo y dejo que el chico caiga en la desesperación al asesinarlo_

La moneda volaba en el aire en el momento que el la lanzo al aire, como era de esperarse la moneda fue arrastrada al firmamento para comenzar a caer como si fuese un proyectil hacia el suelo.

_Quizás tenga que esperar una hora o más para saber el resultado_

* * *

Dijo el peli negro recostándose en la cabeza del monstruo disfrutando de las maravillas del viaje a máxima velocidad aérea

-entonces misato, es verdad lo que ocurrió con la unidad 04, también…-

Las palabras de shinji se atoraban en la garganta debido a lo que representaban para el, otras personas más en este infierno ya irían a tocar las puertas del inframundo, misato entendía la preocupación del chico, así que simplemente se limitaba a tratar de responder de la manera más positiva

-si, es así, pero no te preocupes shinji, los tres evas están funcionando bien, y el personal y los pilotos estamos en perfectas condiciones…-

-me entere de que la activación del eva 03, sera pronto en matsuchiro…-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala, ese era un tema que misato tenía miedo de tocar, o no ese precisamente, para ser mas concretos lo único de lo que no quería hablar era sobre la identidad del piloto de este.

-misato, ¿Quién es el piloto?-

_Oh genial, ese incomodo momento donde sientes que todo en el universo está organizado estratégicamente para que estés jodida de una u otra forma_

Pensaba la mayor mientras miraba la forma de confrontar este problema, sabía que shinji debía saber la verdad, pero no sabía cómo la confrontaría el, pensando si decirlo o no decirlo, después de unos minutos de silenciosa tensión decidió mentalmente que de una u otra forma el se enteraría al final, así que era mejor darle el baldado de agua fría de una vez.

-shinji, el nuevo piloto es…-

Toc toc toc

_Grrrrrrrr definitivamente mate a una monja en mi vida pasada para que me pasen tantas cosas_

Sintiéndose frustrada por que el valor que acababa de reunir no le serviría para nada la peli morada se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a kensuke aida ahí postrándose de rodillas frente a ella

* * *

Si bien el dia para misato no había empezado para la mejor manera, shinji estaba en un estado parecido, realmente se sentía afectado por el tema del otro evangelion, asuka estaba más esquiva que el resto de los días después del pequeño chiste de el en las pruebas de sincronización, y para empeorar el panorama el frasco de dulces que le había dado azazel hacia una semana, se había acabado esa mañana, todo esto y mas estaba causando que el piloto sintiera molestia, nunca antes había sentido aquel extraño sentimiento, pero ahora, se sentía bastante molesto por muchas cosas.

_Dos por día, al parecer cumpliste tu palabra, no me lo esperaba, estos son adictivos_

Shinji se estremeció al escuchar la voz de azazel a lo lejos quien estaba recostado contra la baranda del poste de la luz, vestido en un traje de gala extrañamente inusual.

-azazel sama, que alegría verlo-

Era cierto, después de la cantidad de pesadumbres el chico ahora su buen amigo estaba ahí, saludándolo como la primera vez

_Igual a mi chico, por cierto, no luces de muy buen humor_

El comentario fue suficiente para hacer que el semblante del piloto cambiase de nuevo, se sentía realmente frustrado por lo que ocurría.

-es solo, que se va a activar el eva 03, y hay varias cosas que me molestan sobre esto, ¿Por qué van a enviar más evangelion? ¿Por qué hacer que alguien mas tenga que pasar por este infierno? Nada tiene sentido ya

Un poco anonadado por la reacción de shinji, azazel se sorprendió de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, el realmente estaba dejando salir gran parte de su ira ahí, en pequeñas dosis, no esperaba ese comportamiento, pero realmente no importaba, por algo se empezaba esta empresa

_Siempre es feo que te guarden secretos chico, pero tienes que ver que a veces el anonimato de ciertos datos es algo positivo, por mas que quisiera decírtelo, no se quién es el piloto de ese eva, no me ha llegado esa información… lo siento, se que normalmente debería saber eso ya, pero mis fuentes han estado algo discernidas estos días_

-no, no es su culpa, de todas maneras discúlpeme, comencé a reaccionar así sin que usted tuviera algo que ver-

_No hay bronca chico_

Y sacando un frasco de dulces de su bolsillo el sujeto de traje de gala se los entregó a shinji, haciendo que este esbozara una triste sonrisa

_Por qué lo prometido es deuda, ahí tienes otra semana de estos, velo como mi forma de apoyarte shinji_

El aludido simplemente tomaba, el frasco y lo miraba meditativo, sin pensar en mediar recursos y queriendo desquitar un poco de lo que sentía lo destapo rápidamente y vertió su contenido en su boca, tragando varias de un solo golpe, incluso el mismo azazel estaba un ligeramente impresionado por la reacción del piloto

_¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEQUEÑO DESQUICIADO?!_

Gritaba el sujeto de traje mientras zarandeaba cómicamente al piloto quien estaba mareado por la reacción de su buen amigo

-no es nada, no me importa si no me alcanzan para la otra semana, realmente quería comer algunos dulces de esos-

Normalmente este sujeto al ver como alguien tan minúsculo como el había ignorado su orden directa de no tragar más de dos dulces al día lo más probable es que asesinara al piloto por insolente, pero al ver la cara del piloto y entender el trasfondo de sus palabras supo que quizás esta reacción estaría a su favor

_Ok, no se le puede hacer mucho a los antojos, toma, aquí tenía otro frasco extra, pero que más da, solo trata de no dejar que se te pudran los dientes_

Shinji recibía alegre el segundo frasco de dulces

-m… muchas gracias…-

_Vete para la escuela de una vez, vas a llegar tarde_

Y mirando su muñeca el piloto noto que no iba a llegar tarde, si no que definitivamente ya había de llegar tarde, así que sin si quiera despedirse tomo sus cosas y comenzó a correr como alma que es perseguida por el diablo

_La intensificación de su tristeza se está convirtiendo en rabia, no es un mal resultado, de hecho me gusta este experimento, me hace sentir emocionado_

* * *

-misato es cruel, soy el más entusiasmado, ¿Por qué no me pone ni como piloto de reserva?-

Las palabras del otaku militar llegaban a oídos de nadie pues todos en el salón estaban en sus asuntos personales, shinji estaba contento por lo de esa mañana, pero también estaba bastante pensativo sobre el tema del eva 03, por su parte touji estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo haciendo una profunda expresión como si pensara estoy oliendo a caca en el ambiente constantemente.

-oh, si, si-

Fue lo único que respondió a la infantil queja de su amigo, dando apertura a la entrada de la alemana de cabellos de fuego quien sin demostrar modales ni nada fue directo al asiento, o esa era la idea

-ah, asuka, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Saliste de casa antes que yo-

Aun así, con el comentario de shinji, prefirió seguir derecho haciendo que el aludido se molestara, pero nada mas, claro, si no fuese por la intervención del desvariado deportista.

-¿hoy no habrá peleas matrimoniales?-

Un fuerte golpe el cual incrusto la cabeza del tercer elegido contra el pupitre fue la respuesta de la alemana al comentario de touji, este no demoro en levantarse.

-¡¿por qué rayos me golpeaste?!- todo el salón salto ante la reacción, incluso touji quien estaba ensimismado se vio interesado por la escena, la peli roja estaba también algo impresionada, pero aun así no se pensaba dejar intimidar

-¿alguna razón para no hacerlo kínder?- todo el mundo veían bastante nerviosos la reacciones de ambos pilotos, si bien sabían que asuka era alguien difícil de tratar, ahora parecía estar realmente de mal humor

El deportista se encontraba ahora en la terraza, después de la animada entrada del salón de los otros dos pilotos, el prefirió subir a la terraza a pensar sobre las ventajas y desventajas de haber vendido su alma al evangelion, ventajas, salvar a su hermana y darle una mejor calidad de vida, desventajas, todas las posibles cosas ético morales existentes en este mundo y para que sus enemigos sean los ángeles tal vez también en el otro

-suzujara- la voz femenina de alguien lo estaba llamando, así que al voltear se vio algo anonadado al ver que se trataba de rei ayanami

-ah, ayanami, si buscas a shinji no está aquí…- fue la seca respuesta de este a la presencia de la chica, al parecer esta no sería suficiente ya que la peli azul seguía en la misma posición con los mismos gestos expresivos, eso solo significaba una cosa, -al parecer tu también sabes de mi, al igual que soryu por lo que me di cuenta de su cálida respuesta-

-si-

-al parecer shinji no lo sabe aun… es algo inusual en ti que te preocupes por alguien más-

-¿si?, no estoy segura de entenderlo- respondía la peli azul sin darle mayor importancia a lo que decía el deportista.

-si, tu siempre te preocupas por shinji- ese si fue un punto a favor de touji quien hizo que rei ayanami diera un respingo por lo que acababa de oir

-¿si? Quizás eso sea verdad- afirmo un tanto sonrojada

-bueno ayanami, te dejo, estoy puede ser complicado para mi, aun así no puedo ignorar que es receso y realmente tengo hambre, gracias por todo-

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa, el chico se fue dejando sola en la terraza a rei ayanami quien estaba un poco impactada

Hacia unos dias un sujeto extraño le dijo que las vitaminas que ella recibía eran para reprimir los impulsos neuronales que generaban las emociones y al parecer era verdad, unos dias sin tomarlas y se sentía mas inquieta, curiosa y un tanto más desenfrenada, no al nivel de una persona normal, pero al menos ella entendía lo aburrida que era realmente su vida, no solo eso, aquel suceso hizo que lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por shinji ikari se fortaleciera mas, al punto de ponerse roja por el simple comentario de su compañero.

-maldición, por un momento me sentí realmente extraña-

Otra cosa acababa de pasar, ¿rei ayanami acababa de soltar una maldición? Menos mal no había nadie por ahí para ver tal suceso de proporciones bíblicas, ahora era cierto y no habia forma de negarlo, el dejar las vitaminas estaba abriendo varias verdades a sus ojos, verdades que por la información del sujeto en traje de gala, no podía ser revelada, si el comandante le estaba obligando a no sentir nada, era por algo, parte de ella debatía entre mantener ese secreto y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba gendo ikari, y la otra en simplemente hablar con su padre adoptivo y decirle la verdad, sintiéndose abrumada por la decisión, saco un frasco de dulces del cual se tomó una grajea

-no se que sean estos chocolates, pero siempre me relajan y me hacen sentir algo de calidez- dijo para si misma ya que aun no entendían ni el como ni el por que de esas grajeas, pero definitivamente lo que le estuviese sucediendo, también se la debían a estas, sintiendo su resolución un tanto mermada tomo otra grajea y la ingirió mas rápido que la anterior, haciendo que en su interior naciera un cierto impulso de rebeldía, realmente le comenzaba a parecer interesante la idea de averiguar mas del mundo y de averiguar mas sobre por que le estaban prohibiendo sentir tantas cosas que ella estaba sintiendo ahora.

-si, realmente me gusta sentirme así-

Un poco de rubor se poso en sus mejillas al notar que realmente estaba actuando de manera rebelde, como una adolecente normal

* * *

El ocaso se estaba poniendo dando el final del dia, rei despues de los extraños pensamientos que tenia en su mente se limito a dirigirse hacia su apartamento, el ver a hikari y a asuka a lo lejos le llamo la atención, normalmente el verlas ahí hubiese sido algo que ella hubiese preferido ignorar y seguir a la comodidad de su fría ruina de casa, pero sentia curiosidad, tanta o mas como la de esa tarde, así que teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta prefirió seguir el paso de ambas estudiantes hasta un parque donde ellas se sentaron finalmente

_¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Seguir a la piloto soryu y a la presidenta de clase es algo que…_

-¿Por qué me acompañaste asuka? Normalmente siempre te diriges a casa junto a shinji.

-lo hago simplemente por las cosas del trabajo, pero no tengo ganas de verlo hoy-

Ya no había tiempo para razonar si quedarse o no, la charla ya había empezado

-es touji, ¿no es así?- rei dio un respingo, al parecer incluso hikari sabía de la crueldad de que el deportista era el cuarto elegido

-si, así es, todo el mundo ya lo sabe- respondía la alemana al preocupado comentario de la presidenta de clase

-al parecer shinji no lo sabe, el parece muy sensible con este tema-

-shinji es un inútil, el no sabe nada, necesita instrucciones para poder charlar-

El comentario llego a oídos de la primera elegida quien sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, incluso cuando el no estaba por ahí, la segunda elegida tenia la horrible costumbre de hablar mal de shinji.

-creo que touji… está interesado en rei…-

El comentario hizo que la peli azul diera un pequeño respingo, al igual que la alemana, si antes habían escuchado decir cosas extrañas en el pasado, eso rasgaba los límites de lo lógico

-¿touji y la niña modelo?-

-si… estaban actuando muy extraño durante el almuerzo-

-relájate, eso no pasara querida, esa muchacha es fría como un tempano y es menos lucida para esto que shinji-

Un comentario de confianza para la peli castaña, pero uno que se marco profundamente en la psique de la peli azul, en parte tenia ganas de salir del arbusto donde estaba escondida y arrastrar la detestable cara de la segunda niña por todas las calles de tokio 3, pero em parte lo que ella decía era verdad, en el pasado ella siempre fue fría, horriblemente fría, y seguramente era verdad que era mas dormida que shinji en el tema de las charlas, antes de seguir escuchando el resto de la conversación procedió a retirarse, aquel sentimiento de incomodidad la iba a acompañar por un largo, largo rato

* * *

La noche habia caído y rei estaba aun un tanto acomplejada por lo que habia escuchado en el parque, realmente no le importaba que la presidenta creyera que ella estaba relacionada con el deportista, era obvio que no era así y ella podría decírselo frente a frente sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo, lo que la tenia acomplejada era la dolorosa verdad, de que ella era una muñeca, o mejor dicho, comenzaba a entender a que se referían cuando la llamaban así, una persona fría, capaz de sentir emoción alguna fuera de su lecho de muerte.

-¿Qué debo hacer al respecto?-

Nada dentro de ella la motivaba a cambiar, no le interesaba, se sentia algo decepcionada consigo misma por lo vacio y triste de su miserable vida, pero de todas maneras el sentimiento no era tan grande como para querer cambiar, o no tan así, el sentimiento no era tan grande como para hacerla saber como cambiar.

-¿me pregunto que cosas pueden parecerme interesantes en esta vida?-

Con esa pregunta se ensimismo en su cama, cerrando los ojos para caer al abrazo de Morfeo

* * *

El receso de almuerzo no era un momento muy agradable para shinji, bueno, prácticamente no habia ningun momento comodo para el, la noche pasada le había preguntado a asuka sobre si ella sabía quién era el piloto del eva 03, obviamente ella lo sabía, pero sin entender por qué no quiso decirlo, y ni para que hacerlo con kaji, el estaba en un plan de ser amigable y todo el tema, pero no era la persona más hábil del mundo para relacionarse con un niño en busca de respuestas a preguntas obvias, o al menos obvias para la gente como el, aun así, cualquier cosa servía para despejar un poco su mente, realmente estaba teniendo sus peores días a flor de piel, ahora entendía cual miserable era su existencia, y comenzaba a sentir recelo de si mismo y de todo, como si recién se enterara de que su vida había sido mala hasta ahora.

-la unidad tres llego a japon, ¿no es así?-la pregunta del otaku militar llegaba a oídos aún más desanimado que los suyos

-si, así es-

-demonio, ¿entonces quien va a ser el piloto… touji no vino hoy, probablemente sea el-

-ne, eso es imposibe-

Pensaba para si mismo el tercer elegido con una sonrisa en su cara, al menos tenía la certeza de que la pobre alma que tuviera que lidiar con esa detestable carga, no sería el, después de todo, el era quien mas detestaba a los evas

* * *

El día había empezado, fuera de tokio 3 se estaban llevando las operaciones de la activación del eva 03, atrás de toda la acción se encontraba un perezoso azazel quien estaba atrás de la doctora peli rubia y de la mayor aun vestido en una pijama con gorrito de lana y un oso de felpa en sus brazos

Capsula de inserción preparada… iniciando primera conexión…

El enter plug habia entrado en el eva 03 comenzando a activarlo

…graficas normales, primer inicio sin problema…

-excelente, ahora podemos empezar con la fase dos- ordenaba confiada la doctora peli teñida

…vínculos nerviosos conectados…listas a 2500 rebasadas…armónicos normales…

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta el momento que llegaron al limite mínimo de sincronización con el eva, definitivamente algo habia salido mal y se sabia por el hecho de que el titan de color negro comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y la detestable alarma había comenzado a sonar, las reacciones y los patrones mostrados por las computadoras daban a entender una cosa.

-es un ángel-

_Si si si, es un ángel, brillante observación genio, bueno total yo me voy antes de que la explosión me manche la ropa y a floppy, vámonos floppy_

_Si, azazel sama_

_Decía el extraño sujeto haciendo de pésimo ventrílocuo antes de desaparecer y de que el lugar fuera engullido por una enorme explosión_

* * *

-¿un accidente en matsuchiro… pero y misato, y los demas?-

Fueron las palabras secas del tercer elegido ante la situación, el estaba ahí, a las afueras de la ciudad junto a los otros evas esperando a la llegada de lo que se creía que era un ángel

-no hay contacto, la única respuesta que recibió del puesto de comando

-no es posible, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- para responder a su pregunta plegaria, nadie mejor que su compañera de piso elevándole el ánimo por el canal de comunicación.

-¿no vas a llorar o si kínder? Esto lo tendremos que resolver por nuestra cuenta- no sabia si era el pilotear o no, pero realmente no tenía ganas de tolerar los sarcásticos comentarios de la peli roja

-no estoy de humor para sarcasmos asuka, realmente estoy preocupado por misato, así que si no vas a decir nada productivo, mantente en silencio-

La alemana ya ira a responder con todo lo que tenía, pero la voz de la peli azul los interrumpió

-el comandante supervisara nuestro desempeño- no lo veían por la posición de la cámara del plug del eva 00, pero rei esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, al parecer el ver a shinji enfrentando a asuka le parecía bastante agradable.

-ángel a la vista-

Ya saliendo de la discusión shinji observaba totalmente atónito a su enemigo, una sombra sema humanoide de color negra la cual venía a paso torpe, el reconocía esa figura precisamente.

-el blanco, ¿es un eva?-

Por su parte la alemana estaba también sorprendida, pero en menor medida.

-¿Cómo fue poseído un eva?-

-pero díganme, quien es el piloto, dentro del eva tiene que haber alguien-

La pregunta de shinji hizo hervir la sangre de la alemana, ¿Cómo era posible que el no supiese quien era?

-da, ¿no sabes realmente quien está piloteando? El piloto es-

Señal de estática impidió que se diera el estado o la información de asuka, era oficial, ella había quedado fuera de combate, a lo lejos solo se veía como este seguía avanzando a paso relajado, como si no fueran mayores las amenazas en su contra

_el blanco se dirige a la unidad 00_

_-_rei evita pelear con el ángel, pero trata de detenerlo, la unidad 01 entrara en apoyo-

La piloto peli azul estaba totalmente concentrada escondida atrás de una montaña, al parecer el ángel tenía varios trucos bajo la manga y varios eran buenos para haber dejado fuera de juego a la segunda niña, algo que ella no sabia en ese momento, era que por mas agravante que fuera la situación, tanto ella como shinji querían agradecer al ángel por cerrarle el pico a la alemana, el ángel ya habia alcanzado la zona de emboscada de la peli azul quien le apuntaba directamente con un rifle, cosa que no espero fuera que el ángel se detuviese de un momento a otro e hiciera un salto fuera de la lógica de la física para caer encima de ella inmovilizándola en el suelo, baba morada del brazo caia del ángel al eva quien comenzaba a transmitir las sensaciones de dolor a la piloto

-El ángel penetra en la armadura del eva, contaminación nerviosa en el sector del brazo-

-corten el brazo- fue la orden del comandante quien no hacia ninguna expresión en su rostro

-señor, cortar el brazo sin reducir el patrón de conexión neuronal seria peligroso y…-

-ya lo se, solo háganlo-

El brazo del eva 00 se desprendió pesadamente transmitiéndole a la piloto la sensación de que su propio brazo habia sido arrancado, suficiente para hacer que el ángel perdiera el interés en ella, aun así, ella sabia que esa orden habia salido del centro de comando, una solución barbárica de parte del idiota que se supone que ella idolatraba, rei solo pudo dejar salir un susurro por medio de su dolo

-hijo de perra-

ya no le importaba si sonaba fuera de si misma, pero ahora si realmente estaba resentida, ahora le daba la razon a azazel, el comandante no la estimaba en lo mas mínimo, de ser así no hubiese hecho tal atrocidad contra ella

shinji veia como el ángel se dirigía hacia el, la parte moral de si mismo le impedia si quiera moverse un poco, dentro de ese eva habia un chico de su edad, otra victima de este circo bizarro, pero por otra parte, ahora si estaba molesto, lo de asuka era una cosa, pero permitir que a rei la dañaran de esa forma era otra totalmente distinta, total el tiempo para pensar era cero, con otro salto estilo bareback gallactica phantom rompedor de la física convencional el ángel golpeo al eva 01 tirándolo al suelo, rápidamente este trato de reponerse dándole tiempo para contra atacar, pero con lo que no contaba era que el ángel también podía estirar sus brazos haciendo que sin que terminara de incorporarse el titan morado ya estuviese incrustado contra la montaña.

-falla en los sistemas vitales del piloto, su vida corre grave riesgo-

-demonios, reduzcan las conexiones neuronales- la orden de fuyutsuki salvaría al hijo de su mejor alumna, pero gendo ikari como todo buen padre ya tenía otros planes para este

-no lo hagan-

-pero comandante, el piloto podría morir-

-eso es lo que crees fuyutsuki, mira con atención-

Era cierto, normalmente shinji estaría paralizado del dolor y de la agonía mental de herir a otro ser humano, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba realmente fastidiado de todo, de la inepta actitud de su padre, de la miserable vida que llevaba viviendo con asuka y de demás cosas que hacían su vida miserable, su mente estaba en fuego y su estómago estaba en una situación parecida, su ira le estaba comenzando a hacerle sentir excitación.

-¡ya basta de esta mierda!-

Ignorando su daño en su propia tráquea el eva 01 se levantaba contra la fuerza del ángel, en el momento donde se pudo acomodar acerto una fuerte patada en el centro del cuerpo de este, generando dolor en el eva enemigo y recuperando su distancia, ahora el podía respirar de nuevo, shinji estaba anonadado, en un momento de ira pura salvo su propia vida, y no solo eso, se habia sentido bien el devolver el daño que estaba sufriendo, con esa sensación en su mente se sentia con confianza de pelear, o de mejor dicho, masacrar al ángel, ahora no le importaba si habia un piloto o no alla adentro, el mismo se encargaría de sacarlo de ahí, pero primero haría pagar al eva por haberlo lastimado a el, a rei y a asuka.

-shinji, elimina al ángel-

-si, padre-

Desenfundando su cuchillo progresivo el eva 01 se dirigio contra el ángel, el cual al incorporarse de la patada anterior estiro de nuevo sus brazos buscando herir la zona torácica de su contrincante, para sorpresa de todos el piloto simplemente se corrió hacia el lado dándole espacio para salir del ataque nada mas con un rasguño y permitiéndole clavar el cuchillo pesadamente contra el ángel.

-continua con ese ritmo-

No hacía falta que le dieran esa orden, ahí mismo shinji estaba sorprendido de si mismo, cuando se concentraba en serlo, podía ser un gran piloto y un gran guerrero, mas alla de lo que lo eran rei o asuka.

_La primera niña y la segunda niña son solo estorbos para ti, tu eres el mejor piloto de todos_

Excitado por su propio poder y un poco fuera de sus casillas el piloto se fue contra el ángel caído en el suelo, y sentándose encima de el tomo su brazo, en el centro de comando habían visto cosas extrañas, pero ninguna como lo que estaba aconteciendo ahí, el ver al primer piloto en una actitud infantil arrogante, tomando el brazo del ángel como un arma para golpearlo contra si mismo, como cualquier bravucón de escuela.

-no te pegues solo, no te pegues solo-

Cada golpe titánico desfiguraba más el rostro del eva, hasta que deshizo parcialmente toda su sección craneal, atrás un poco más en las montañas rei aun adolorida veía la batalla, nunca antes había visto a shinji actuar así, no entendía por qué, pero el ver tan infantil afrenta contra ese enemigo hizo que ella soltara una ligera risita la cual se vio obligada a tapar con su brazo bueno, no entendía por qué, pero aquello que estaba haciendo el tercer piloto le estaba haciendo gracia, y bastante

-¡deje de jugar piloto y acabe con la amenaza!-

Ya viéndose obligado por la gente del personal de NERV, shinji tomo su cuchillo progresivo y cerceno los brazos y las piernas del eva, haciendo que el retirar el enter plug atorado fuera una tarea sencilla, habiendo finalizado con ese problema con un fuerte pisotón aplasto el pecho de su enemigo, finalizando la vida del ángel con una estoica y muy vistosa victoria.

* * *

Se había confirmado la supervivencia de misato y de ritsuko, también la del piloto que shinji había salvado, ahora el estaba ahí, sentado ominosamente en su eva con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, habia acabado con su enemigo y se sentia de maravilla, se sentía embriagado de poder

-realmente le debo las gracias, azazel sama-

Rei salía de la enfermería, nada mas unos analgésicos y sus "vitaminas" serian suficientes para que ella se sintiera bien y como nueva para el dia siguiente, obviamente molesta con el comandante lo primero que hizo al recibir su dosis supresora fue arrojarla a la basura, ahora su mente solo estaba inundada sobre un pensamiento, el de shinji derrotando salvaje mente a ese ángel.

-shinji fue simplemente sorprendente-

Dijo con cierto rubor en su cara, mas que la forma en la que derroto al ángel, fue la gracia y el carisma con el que lo hizo, ella sabia que shinji era igual un chcio bastante timido incapaz de mostrar emocion real alguna como ella, pero el ver ese cambio radical en el en esa misma tarde, le recordaba sobre su predicamento, definitivamente el tenía la respuesta a las preguntas que ella tenia

-definitivamente quiero ser mas cercana a shinji-

Dijo totalmente seguirá de lo que pensaba, ahora shinji era la persona mas interesante del mundo para ella

**fincal capitulo 3**


	4. vivir a mi puto modo

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**DAKIRA: jajajaja gracias, fue algo que se me ocurrio de momento y me gusto, obvio seguire actualizando**

**LEX: jajajaja mejor comentante las cien cosas socio y asi me cago de la risa yo tambien**

**FERNANDO: gracias chico, que me digan que mis fic son de sus favoritos siempre impulsa una enorme sonrisa en mi**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: puede que sea asi mi estimado amigo pervertido amante de las lolis, puede que sea asi**

**capitulo 4: vivir a mi puto modo**

El tiempo fluía a paso agigantado, ósea nada más habían pasado dos días desde la pelea entre shinji y el eva poseído, aun se sentía cierta incertidumbre por lo ocurrido con el eva prototipo, pero aún más inquietante era ver lo que mostraban los informes que leía gendo ikari atentamente, acompañado de los videos y las bitácoras internas.

-aquí hay algo extraño doctora akagi-

No era precisamente extraño el mejor termino para definirlo, pero de un momento a otro shinji se había convertido de un simple niño temeroso como el era en todas sus batallas, a convertirse en un prototipo de rambo mezclado con un brabucón de escuela, no era que eso fuese malo, pero era mejor no fiarse en ese aspecto, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el comandante quien ver a su hijo caer inconsciente en su eva durante todas sus batallas era lo más común y corriente del mundo

-ciertamente el comportamiento del piloto fue algo sorpresivo en esta ocasión, pero no creo que se represente de una anomalía cerebral, simplemente fue el estrés del momento-

-puede que sea así, pero es mejor no confiarnos, encárguese de hacerle exámenes sobre su condición física y mental-

-entendido-

-puede retirarse doctora akagi-

La peli teñida salía de la oficina del comandante ciertamente pensativa también, no porque fuera algo que realmente complicara el factor de pilotaje de shinji, ni tampoco que representara una amenaza a su vida, pero el verlo actuando como si por fin hubiese encontrado sus pantalones realmente la hacía "vibrar" por así decirlo

-quizas solo fue un arranque de momento, pero si no lo fue podemos estar frente a algo realmente interesante… neeeeee, definitivamente solo fue un arranque, después de todo no creo que ese chico deje esa actitud suya así por asi -

* * *

-maldición, ¿realmente escuchaba esta música?-

Sin apuntar o si quiera sin ver si estaba a punto de golpear a alguien en la calle, shinji ikari tomaba sus viejas cintas del SAD y las arrojaba al vacío, en su interior se sentía el ser más grande del universo, tomando un poco las riendas de si mismo y dejando de lado sus dudas en un momento de ira, había destruido a un ángel y de paso había salvado al piloto quien con desagrado se enteró mas adelante que se trataba de touji, misato y la doctora akagi estaban a salvo del accidente en matsuchiro, no era una victoria total, por andar de dubitativo arriesgo la vida de su amigo, no se podía permitir eso de nuevo, pero por ahora.

-bien, ya me deshice de la basura, creo que debería pasar por la tienda de música después-

Saliendo con paso parsimonioso de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina para ver sentada a una mal humorada asuka, mientras que el estaba en sus días de júbilo ella aun seguía decaída por su rápida y muy elegante derrota a manos del eva poseído, no se le veia deprimida ni nada por el estilo, simplemente si antes era alguien arisca ahora parecería que no demoraría en tomar el arma de misato y dispararla contra el primer idiota que viera, esa bala ya tenía un nombre impreso en ella.

-baka, prepara la comida rápido-

-si, si lo se, enseguida su majestad-

Respondió el piloto sin prestarle mayor atención a su compañera de piso, simplemente se limitó a sacar los ingredientes de la nevera y prepararlos, su ánimo se desbordaba a pesar de la dura tarea que tenía que realizar a continuación, si bien había logrado salvar a touji, este estaba en el hospital por un brazo dislocado y sus piernas rotas, cortesía del distinguido golpeteo de la batalla anterior.

* * *

En el hospital el ambiente era ameno, si bien shinji esperaba encontrar una situación sombría, lo que vio cuando llego no le pareció tan malo

-touji, voy a pasar-

por así decirlo, simplemente encontró a una muy cariñosa presidenta de clase dándole un beso en la frente al herido de guerra y a este con cara de haber tocado el cielo , obviamente cuando la peli castaña de coletas vio al piloto del eva morado entrar sin previo aviso, la reacción de esta fue la más natural para una chica de su edad.

-¡KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAA!-

Un grito, una rápida cachetada contra su consentido y el salir corriendo del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo fueron las reacciones cariñosas de ella, el tercer elegido dejo caer una gota de sudor en su frente sintiendo su inoportuna llegada

-caray touji, discúlpame, creo que llegue en un momento inoportuno-

-no hay problema shinji, que se le hace al final después de todo-

Si bien el piloto esperaba encontrarse a un meditativo touji, lo que vio lo tenía perplejo, el deportista tenía una sonrisa radiante, y a pesar de sus heridas, se encontraba de bastante buen humor, incluso se podía decir que estaba más vivo y emocionado de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, aun así esa no era una excusa, por más eufórico y confiado en si mismo que estuviera, shinji sentía que tenía un deber que cumplir.

-touji, yo… lo siento-

El aludido miraba confundido a su amigo.

-por mi culpa estas en el hospital y, yo no sabía…-

-lo se, lo se…- el piloto miraba confundido la reacción tan natural y relajada del herido, -…mira shinji, se que tu no tenías conocimiento de que yo era el piloto, así que no hay problema, además debería agradecerte, me sacaste de esa cosa con el menor daño posible, y como mi eva fue destruido ya no tengo que pilotear y NERV cumplirá el trato por el que yo me ofrecí a esto, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Sali ganando a cambio de un mes con el culo dormido por estar en cama todo el tiempo…. Gracias-

El piloto no podía creer la reacción de su amigo, pero después de pensar, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, su rápida reacción evito una tragedia y no solo eso, al parecer su nueva perspectiva de las cosas podía mejorar su vida y la de las demás, no había por que lamentarse, de ahora en adelante, se encargaría de divertirse así

-no hay problema, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer-

La respuesta arrogante del piloto fue algo que el deportista no esperaba, por un momento sintió que el mismo había sufrido un daño cerebral cebero en la batalla pasada.

-¿Quién eres?¿qué hiciste con shinji ikari, el niño lloron?-

El aludido lo miro con algo de duda en su rostro, pero sin perder su extraña emoción.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿desde cuándo shinji ikari actua como una persona confiada? El shinji que conozco estaría rezagándose de la vergüenza y de la tristeza de haberme herido, claro, no es como si este cambio me molestara

Soltando una risa compartida, ambos amigos comenzaron a reir, hasta que shinji se abalanzo sobre el herido y lo tomo de su cabeza con un brazo y con la otra comenzó a darle coscorrones

-¿realmente importa? Limítate a recuperarte, total hay varias cosas que quiero desquitar en clase-

* * *

Era domingo y como no habia clase ese dia la piloto de la unidad 00 estaba en su casa, sentada en un escritorio minúsculo haciendo los deberes de historia general de la mentira que mostraban en su escuela, su rostro no mostraba mayor expresión por la tarea, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez en su mente corría mas que el pequeño engrane que le decía "haz tu tarea" ahora razonaba el ¿Por qué debo hacerla?¿cuál es el objetivo? Se vio a si misma dudando sobre todo esto, y para hacer mas degradante el ambiente, ella miraba en la mesa de noche de ella un frasco de color naranja totalmente vacío, la peli azul jamás había tenido apego con nada de lo que habia probado en su vida, pero realmente extrañaría volver a probar alguno de esos chocolates, el frasco no tenía etiqueta alguna así que era difícil averiguar por estos por aparte.

_Piloto ayanami, veo con gusto que ahora se te ve mas expresiva que la ultima vez que vine aquí_

La peli azul giro sobre si misma para encontrar a azazel ahí, sonriéndole de forma bizarra, así como la primera vez que el apareció en su puerta.

-¿Qué hace aca de nuevo?- fue la pregunta mecánica de la peli azul

_Nada en especial, viendo a ver cómo estaba la señorita, al parecer este bastante bien, la última vez solo me mirabas fríamente mientras te interrogaba, al menos ahora puedo ver un ceño fruncido en mi contra_

La reacción de rei no fue mayor, era cierto, ahora ella misma entendía que estaba mirando al sujeto con una fiereza como jamas antes habia experimentado

_No te atores, solo venía a preguntarte, ¿se te acabaron los dulces señorita?_

La peli azul bajo la guardia por un momento, si el estaba solo por eso, podría ser algo positivo para ella, total el solo había ido por eso la ultima vez, si era igual ahora, ella podría quitarse un poco el estrés que llevaba encima de si

_Eso pensé, bueno solo venia a dejar dos frascos aca, solo puedo decirte que se recatada y moderada al ingerir estas delicias, tu misma ya sabras mas cosas sobre ellas_

Dejando el frasco en el suelo, la sombria figura se disponía a retirarse, o así era

-¿Por qué me da estos dulces? No veo ninguna razon o ganancia para usted al hacerlo-

Rei confrontaba a azazel quien la miraba con cierto aburrimiento, la mirada de la chica definitivamente mostraba hostilidad, pero también curiosidad

_En cierta forma si estoy ganando algo, pero ya que estamos en esto, simplemente quiero ver el mundo con ojos de diamante, como tu lo estas haciendo_

Rei se acerco a la mesa de noche y tomo un frasco en sus manos para destaparlo e ingerir uno de los chocolates, tan pronto lo hizo sintió una ligera paz dentro de ella, como si hubiese descansado de un mal que la aquejaba

-gracias…-

_A mi no me agradezcas nada, al único que tienes algo que agradecerle es a shinji ikari_

la peli azul abrió los ojos en sorpresa a ese comentario

-¿Qué tiene que ver shinji con que me des estos chocolates?-

_Nada en realidad, pero el es el que ha hecho tonterías por ti en el pasado a cambio de nada, incluso siendo un niñito cobarde, por qué crees que sea?... total, solo te dare un concejo, te he abierto un mundo a algo que no habías experimentado antes, si te expresas abiertamente a los ojos de tu querido comandante, ambos sabemos que serás reprogramada de nuevo, y puedo apostar que no quieres eso_

Rei no supo como lo perdió de vista, ni que fue lo que paso, pero al tratar de interrogar al intruso sobre esa ultima información, este habia desaparecido, ¿Cómo sabia el del mas oscuro y profundo secreto de ella? Por un momento ella sintió algo familiar en el también

* * *

-shinji, necesitamos obtener mas datos, espero que nos des algo positivo-

El piloto de la unidad 01, comúnmente aborrecía subirse en el eva, la primera vez le causo una sensación de terror como jamás había sentido para ser luego comprado por la idea de que el hacer esto haría que la gente lo apreciara, poco después descubrió que esa clase de aprecio no le interesaba, después de todo un derechazo espartano por parte de gente que el no conocía no era su idea de un reconocimiento grato, y ni que hablar del ángel prismático el cual trato de cocinarlo con un rayo de partículas eléctricas sagradas y también lo intento con rei, un momento importante en la vida de el, quizás el mas significativo ahora que lo meditaba con mas cuidado

-entendido-

Ahora después de mas batallas habia comenzado a sentir que el eva era algo mas, algo mas profundo con el, y con el apoyo de una nueva moral creciente, comenzó a creer que pilotear podría tener su gracia, el sentia odio, realmente sentia odio y resentimiento contra todo lo que se pudiese mover en su contra, contra la gente que lo lastimaba, como su padre, como misato cada vez que ponía su fachada militar contra su fachada humana, como asuka quien no hace falta decir lo degradante que era vivir con ella, como con rei…

Ahí se encontró con un dilema, no sentia nada en contra de rei, eso lo hizo sentir un calor agradable en su ser, en un pequeño análisis se acababa de dar cuenta, de que al menos en ella podía confiar, no sabía que le decía eso, pero algo dentro de si, parecía decirle que rei ya no era la frígida muñeca que idolatraba al comandante como si su vida dependiera de ello…literalmente, fuera de ella, todo le ocasionaba odio y rencor, cosa que aprovecharía para pilotear el eva a una nueva capacidad, una forma de probarlo era contra el enemigo de turno, un simulador en el cual solían probarlo al inicio para que le tomara control a ser piloto, sin volverse loco en el intento… mas de lo que ya lo estaba

Este simulo al tercer ángel, el primero con el que shinji había tenido el placer de encontrarse, el maldito monstruo que lo golpeo cuando estaba mas asustado, el maldito monstruo con el que el tuvo que sumarse a ese infierno, el maldito monstruo por el cual rei casi sube a la superficie a morir a menos de que el decidiera tomar su lugar.

-comienza-

No mas pensar, ahora dejaría que su fuerza bruta hablara, en una rápida y frenética carrera como la que solia darse cuando el se tornaba en un berserker, el tercer elegido se dirigio hacia su enemigo como un animal salvaje a su presa, no recordaba nada de su batalla contra este, pero inconscientemente supo sobre el campo AT que este levantaría para repelerlo, algo que no lo preocupaba en particular

-AT field activado-

El campo del eva se convirtió de un escudo a una forma puntuda la cual se vestia al frente del eva, con esto cuando ambos seres hicieron contacto, no hubo problema por la defensa de cada uno, permitiendo que shinji tacleara furiosamente al ángel contra los edificios virtuales, destruyendo media ciudad a su antojo.

-es increíble, utilizo un campo AT para neutralizar el otro nada mas al percibir la presencia del otro campo, y lo hizo en un instante-

La voz de la doctora akagi demostraba emoción, no sabia que pasaba con shinji, pero fuese lo que fuese era realmente impresionante de ver, por su parte misato también miraba ciertamente interesada, pero también un tanto confundida

-¿sera que encontró una razón para pelear?-

Mas explosiones sonaba violentamente por el simulador, shinji utilizaba al indefenso ángel como un saco de plumas con el cual golpear las paredes, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-shinji, modérate un poco, puede que sea una simulación, pero la idea no es destruir la ciudad-

El aludido no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, para el esa no era nada mas que una pequeña función de diversión, golpear al maldito monstruo y desahogar sus frustraciones, tanto así era su salvajismo que destruyendo un edificio intacto con su puño desnudo, tomo la parte superior de este y la utilizo para golpear brutalmente al ángel quien quedo bastante afectado en el piso, casi sin poder moverse

-¿segura no esta en modo berserker doctora?-

-no, las MAGIS muestran que el está consiente de todo-

Misato veía la escena bastante confundida, por una parte por el hecho de ver que shinji estaba actuando como si finalmente la presión lo hubiese acabado y quisiera llevarse al mundo al infierno consigo también, pero por otro lado, esa forma de pelear, ella podía jurar que la había visto por otro lado, después de unos minutos de meterle cabeza al tema, la mayor recordó donde había visto eso, una enorme gota de sudor apareció en su nuca al apreciar este detalle

_Era de noche en la residencia katsuragi, y a diferencia de muchas otras noches, los tres habitantes humanos del lugar estaban en la sala viendo televisión, misato recostada en el mueble con una cerveza, asuka recostada en el suelo boca abajo y shinji sentado en un cojin, lo que estaban viendo, una caricatura sobre un robot gigante que estaba peleando contra un monstruo alienígena gigante, el cual tenía amarrada a una rehén sobre su espalda._

_-no interfieras humano, o tendré que aplastarte-_

_-ah si, ¿tu y que ejercito?-_

_Y por la magia del karma y de los clichés baratos un ejército de monstruos gigantes apareció de la nada para rodearlo._

_-¿tenías que preguntar verdad?- dijo el compañero del piloto sentado al lado de este_

_-¿estos extraterrestre creen que pueden venir aca y hacer que me quiten el permiso de conducción, que vaya a tráfico y que me examinen? ¡no necesito ningún maldito examen!-(lease con el momento patriota de las series de televisión y voz de convicción)_

_-eeehhh, coop, ellos no tienen la culpa de ello- interrumpía el otro_

_-ehh ¿no? Bueno… ellos quieren secuestrar a sheeva, eso tampoco esta bien-_

_Y despues de varias escenas de golpes violentos, ataques estúpidos, frases épicamente estúpidas y mas golpes, (se me olvido mencionar golpes estúpidos y botones estúpidos) después de cinco minutos de acción sin sentido, el prota derrotaba al ejercito de extraterrestres a cambio de haber destruido la ciudad en sus… estúpidos ataques_

_-así se hacen las cosas en casa, he vuelto a salvar el dia-_

_-seguro, ¿precisamente que acabamos de salvar?- decía la rehén ya rescatada indagando en lo obvio de que la ciudad ahora era un desierto desolado_

_-eso no importa, ¿alguien quiere ir por un raspado?-_

Por su puesto la mayor sabía que eso solo podía ser una coincidencia, la cantidad de estupidez para que alguien peleara de esa forma era algo que no se le pasaría por la cabeza a shinji, el joven valiente y encantador que era en ese momento el cual probablemente había encontrado su motivación para luchar

-¡luchamos contra villanos, en un futuro muy distante… con toda la potencia de nuestro robot gigante….!-

Se oía la alegre canción de shinji atraves del canal de comunicación, mientras la simulación mostraba también algo parecido a la "violencia estúpida" versión evangelion unidad 01

-esto tiene que ser una broma-

Mas alla de decirlo con un tono resignado o aburrido, la mayor lo dijo con total repudio, aquella no era la forma de hacer las cosas, shinji estaba viendo esto como un juego, y eso era algo que ella no se podía permitir, misato katsuragi, estaba realmente furiosa

* * *

Rei caminaba por los pasillos ya dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores, después de la prueba de sincronización solo tenia ganas de llegar a su casa y descansar, no por que hubiese hecho algo realmente pesado en el dia, simplemente quería llegar a la quietud de su monótona rutina.

-¡¿pero que crees que haces idiota?!- el sonido de una cachetada se oyó haciendo eco por estos, rei observaba a lo lejos a una molesta capitán katsuragi y a la segunda elegida confrontando al tercer elegido

-las peleas contra los ángeles se tienen que llevar con seriedad shinji kun, lo que vimos en los simuladores hoy no es algo que espere ver de ti, ¿crees que esto es un juego?-

Obviamente la peli azul sabia de lo que estaban hablando, el incidente "robot gigante" estaba en boca de todo el mundo en la base en ese día, algunos estaban algo perturbados, si bien el resultado de la batalla simulada era algo que cumplía con los estándares y mas, el verla infantil forma de este de afrontar una batalla de vida o muerte había agriado el arduo trabajo, a rei no le molestaba particularmente, la ciudad externa era solo una herramienta colosal para que los evas pelearan con ventaja contra los ángeles, así que no había ningún daño ni ningun problema que afectara la supervivencia de la humanidad, así que a ella no le molestaba, es mas, de nuevo sintió algo de gracia al ver a shinji tomando la cabeza del ángel y estrellándola contra un edificio repetidas veces, para caer con un golpe de codo estilo WWF sobre este.

-las peleas contra los ángeles no son un juego, lo se, ¿pero qué importa? ¿Acaso no derrote al desgraciado monstruo? De paso me divertí un rato, así que no le veo perdida a esto, además, solo era una simulación-

Las tres mujeres estaban sin habla, shinji normalmente estaría encogido por su extraño comportamiento, pero ahora enfrentaba a sus compañeras de residencia con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, como si no le importara lo que ellas pensaran

-si, esta era una simulación ¿Qué pasaría si este hubiese sido un ángel de verdad, no importa si lo derrotabas o no, tenemos un perfil internacional que cuidar, nuestro deber es…-

-¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA EL PERFIL INTERNACIONAL?!- el grito del tercer elegido llamo la atención de todos -¡estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas para proteger a la humanidad, hasta ahora solo hemos tenido suerte, dependiendo de unas arriesgadas y dementes estrategias sacadas al azar para defendernos, para defenderme, haciendo que nuestras vidas corran peligro estúpidamente, tanto que llegue a detestar al eva, y ahora, que realmente le estoy tomando gusto ¿lo que hago les parece mal?. No me jodan!-

Misato y asuka estaban estáticas, no podían creer lo que el tercero estaba diciendo, y mas de la forma que lo decía, rei también estaba en un estado parecido pero la sorpresa de ella era mas de estar asombrada, no de forma negativa, shinji realmente estaba enfrentando a dos personas a las que el le tenía miedo, ella recordaba como al inicio el le tenía miedo a su propia sombra, ahora el estaba ahí, actuando como el quería y defendiendo eso, rei sintió bastante curiosidad, ahora realmente estaba tan maravillada como ella en su limitada capacidad podía estarlo

-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES….-

Antes de que la alemana pudiese responder a la arrogancia de shinji, misato se había parado frente a ella mirando a shinji con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro

-no, el tiene razón, elimino al ángel y lo hizo sin recibir daño alguno, ni dañar a nadie ni arriesgar el geofrente, no tengo razón para criticarlo, vámonos asuka-

-¡PERO MISATO…-

-¡VAMONOS DIJE!-

Y saliendo del lugar se fue la mayor con paso agigantado, asuka dudo por un rato, pero al ser intimidada por la peli morada decidió obedecer dejando ahí solo a shinji quien estaba con una expresión algo molesta también su rostro, la euforia de la batalla se había perdido por ese amargo encuentro.

-¿ikari kun?-

El aludido volteo a observar para ver a una como siempre inexpresiva rei frente a el

-¿Qué quiere rei? ¿También te molesta lo que hice?- podía que el no estuviese molesto con rei, pero aun estaba bastante molesto con todo lo demás, la aludida aun mostraba una expresión neutra, pero por dentro le carcomía la curiosidad

-ha cambiado piloto ikari, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

Shinji salto hacia atrás ante la pregunta, era cierto que el estaba sintiendo su cambio, pero no le había dado una razón en específico, o no al menos en concreto, una con la que el pudiese responder, el sabia que su cambio fue drástico, al menos lo suficiente para no sentirse intimidado por los ojos rojos de la peli azul

-no es nada en especial, simplemente me canse de tener miedo de todo, de todos, ahora se que puedo hacer las cosas mejor, se que puedo ser un mejor piloto, se que puedo ser…-

-¿Por qué ser un mejor piloto?-

Otra pregunta corta cuellos, esta vez el tercero trago saliva, lo que iba a decir haría que rei se enojara con el, aun así, el tenía derecho a decirlo

-para poder callar a mi padre, el me vio como un estorbo al cual deshacerse y cuando vio que le volvi a ser de utilidad, solo me llamo y me utilizo para venir a este infierno, le voy a demostrar que puedo vivir sin necesidad de su autorización ni su aprobación, viviré por mi mismo para hacer lo que yo quiera, viviré como yo quiero de ahora en adelante, ya no me importa nada mas-

Shinji miraba a rei con intriga y temor, la última vez que el hablo mal del comandante ella le propicio una cariñosa caricia sonora la cual lo hizo sentirse más mierda de lo que ya se sentia, y eso le daba temor, podía estar molesto con todo y con todos, pero con rei ayanami era distinto, el realmente apreciaba la percepción que ella tuviera de el, así que cuando la vio con ojos comprensivos se sintió algo confundido.

-¿no estas molesta conmigo?-

Rei se tomó un tiempo para responder

-realmente no- dijo un tanto apenada, shinji no sabía el por qué, pero rei se sentia acomplejada por la respuesta de shinji

_Vivir como yo quiero_

¿podria ella darse el lujo de algo así? Era una pregunta a la que quería responder que si, pero no sabia como hacerlo, el concepto era bastante atractivo, pero aun su capacidad para razonar estas cosas eran bastante limitadas.

-¿Por qué no estas enojada rei, recuerdo muy bien lo que paso la ultima vez que te dije lo que pensaba sobre el comandante-

Rei titubeo un poco, shinji se había arriesgado a hacer una pregunta demasiado fuerte, pero se notaba que le había costado trabajo ya que el estaba mirando al piso con expresiones temblorosas, la piloto entendió, que el estaba asustado de lo que ella pensara, ¿acaso la opinión de ella le importaba?

-piloto ikari, si me disculpa ira a cambiarme- diciendo eso, ella paso derecho de un shinji quien estaba estatico, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

-lo espero en la salida del laboratorio, si no le molesta, me gustaría que me acompañara a mi casa- rei no alcanzo a ver como el piloto habia girado tan rápido de la sorpresa que no hubiese sido una sorpresa que se desnucara por el rápido movimiento, lo único que ella sabia, es que estaba realmente nerviosa, era difícil afrontar lo que vendría después

* * *

Ambos pilotos caminaban por las silenciosas calles de tokio 3, las batallas recientes habían hecho que el lugar fuera siendo evacuado cada vez más forzosamente, ya era difícil decir que ahí Vivian la familia de los operarios de NERV ya que incluso varios de estos, se habían dado a la fuga por sus vidas, el cielo entregaba la vista de un firmamento negro como la oscuridad mas profunda, contrastada por unas pocas estrellas opacadas por un resplandor de luna, ambos chicos andaban en silencio, era difícil comenzar a charlar para ambos, así que la primera en hacerlo fue rei

-vivir como yo quiero. ¿Qué significa eso, ikari kun?-

Shinji alzo su mirada pensando detenidamente su respuesta, aun era un tanto complicado el concepto que el mismo se habia impuesto

-supongo que es dejar de hacer lo que los demás quieran, y pensar mas en mi mismo, hasta ahora solo he hecho las cosas por la aprobación de los demás, después de rescatar a touji desobedeciendo a mi padre y dejando de dudar, me di cuenta de cuantas cosas puedo hacer si dejo de tener miedo- esta vez volteando a ver a rei le trato de dedicar su mejor y mas confiada sonrisa.

-ya no quiero tener mas miedo-

Eran pocas las veces que rei podia mostrar alguna emoción en su ser, pero el ver aquella sonrisa hizo sentir algo dentro de ella, como si su corazón hubiese recibido un choque eléctrico que la hubiese desestabilizado completamente, sintiéndose sonrojada torno su mirada al frente de nuevo

-entiendo, aun así, ¿Por qué el incidente "robot gigante"?-

Esta vez shinji volvió a sentirse apenado, así que su mejor jugada para defenderse fue rascarse la nuca

-bueno, eso fue porque si quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo, quiero que sean divertidas, aunque si debo admitir que fue algo realmente estúpido-

-no, no lo fue…- shinji volteo a observar asombrado a su compañera, la piloto de hielo –derroto al enemigo en la simulación y lo hiciste con los mejores estándares y cumpliendo los parámetros, no solo eso, también… te viste bastante bien haciéndolo, como contra el ultimo ángel-

Ambos pilotos estaban echando humo por las orejas de la pena, shinji por el cumplido y rei por el hecho de poder haber dicho algo en aprecio fuera de … gracias…. Fin de la transmisión, buscando desesperadamente algo para romper la tensa atmosfera, esta vez quien comenzó a hablar fue el tercer elegido

-entonces rei, ¿realmente no estas enojada conmigo por lo que dije del comandante-

La piloto peli azul estaba en un dilema interno, normalmente seria así, pero después de estos pocos días, se habia dado cuenta de varias cosas y entre ellas, que el comandante era básicamente un bastardo, (dicho con todo el cariño del mundo)

-no, puede que en el fondo tengas razon, así que no puedo decir nada, además, más que eso…- rei se tomo su tiempo en continuar

-… yo… también quiero vivir como yo quiero, sin importar la opinión de nadie mas-

Si bien la noche habia sido de sorpresas y momento de tensión para el tercer elegido, esto ultimo lo habia terminado de asombrar

-¿rei?-

-la piloto soryu tiene razón, no soy mas que una muñeca obediente, siempre obedeciendo todo lo que me dicen, comiendo lo que me dicen, tomando todo lo que me dicen…- esto último lo dijo con especial repudio, -… lo que has dicho ikari kun, me parece algo realmente gratificante, ojala yo también tuviese lo necesario para poder vivir así-

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado al apartamento de rei ayanami, lugar donde la mágica noche de sorpresas llegaba a su fin.

-gracias por acompañarme ikari kun, que tengas una buena noche-

Shinji veia como la peli azul giraba para comenzar a subir las escaleras del edificio en ruinas, la visión de ella de espalda alejándose de el, le hizo sentir una punzada en su ser, no solo por el hecho de parecer que ella se alejaría de el, si no lo que acababa de decir, le pareció increíble, ella realmente estaba triste por la vida de ella misma, y lo mas importante, el entendía el dolor de ella, por que ambos compartían la misma pena, el vivir para por el arrobamiento de alguien mas, el se estaba liberando de eso, pero ella no sabía cómo hacerlo

-rei, espera-

Corriendo sin saber por qué lo hacía o que lo impulso a hacer eso, el tercer elegido se arrojo a detener el camino de la piloto peli azul tomándola de su mano, ambos dieron un salto ante eso

-¿ikari kun?-

-no se por qué cosas estés pasando tu, pero realmente puedes vivir también como tu desees, no tienes por qué ser una muñeca como dice todo el mundo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes vivir como quieras-

Shinji estaba totalmente sobresaltado, su respiración y su pulso estaba acelerado, ¿era solo una posibilidad que el y ella realmente se pudiesen entender?, aun así, ahí estaba jugándosela toda por tener la oportunidad de ayudarla y de ayudarse a si mismo, rei sorprendía a mas no poder, regreso a confrontar a shinji con una mirada dubitativa en sus ojos

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo ikari kun?-

Ambos seguían tomados de la mano, ambos con una mirada entre expectante y confortante entre ellos, casi una mirada cansada, como si buscaran paz, ella estaba buscando respuestas a preguntas que antes no tenia, y eso la asustaba, y el estaba buscando las preguntas que le dieran significado a las respuestas que el habia encontrado en medio de sus últimos días

-no lo se rei, ni yo mismo se como quiero vivir…- fue la respuesta de shinji, la peli azul se sintió algo decepcionada, preparándose para volver a su camino iba a separarse, pero el agarre de la mano del piloto se hizo mas fuerte

-no sabemos eso, pero sabemos que queremos hacerlo, así que yo te acompañare, ambos encontraremos la manera en la que queremos vivir, haremos las tonterías que queramos hacer ¿vale? Claro, si tu quieres-

Rei sentia que la mano de ambos estaban sudorosas, era obvio que ambos estaban totalmente nerviosos, pero por una vez en su vida, ella estaba totalmente expectante y animada ante lo que no sabía, mas si había alguien que se preocupaba por ella a su lado para descubrirlo.

-¿hacer tonterías? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-pues yo… ya sabes, hacer las cosas como se te ocurran que te gustaría hacerlas, o hacer lo que quieras hacer sin importar que tan diferente sea, algo parecido a lo que paso hoy en la cabina de emulación-

rei recordó los últimos días, como un sentimiento de rebeldía surgía dentro de ella, ¿podía ella ser así de la mano de shinji ikari, del antiguo quizás no, pero este nuevo shinji le abría la puerta a un mundo de posibilidades

-tu,,. ¿me ayudarías a hacer todo lo que yo quiero hacer ikari kun?-

-por su puesto rei, pero por favor dime shinji de ahora en adelante, ¿vale?-

Ambos estaban rojos como tomates, pero ahora al menos ambos se habían aceptado el uno al otro de una manera tan abierta y tan intima, que ya prácticamente no importaba nada mas

-yo,,, si,,, shinji-

Todo había quedado zanjado, la promesa de que ambos buscarían la forma de ser felices con la ayuda del otro, ya sin mas que decir era hora de que ambos volvieran a sus respectivas casas, sintiéndose un poco envalentonado, shinji decidió arriesgarse y con un rápido movimiento planto un beso en la mejilla de la peli azul quien mostro claramente una cara de sorpresa ante el gesto

-buenas noches rei-

Diciendo eso el piloto se fue del lugar a paso agigantado y torpe, como si un bote lleno de cianuro y felicidad le hubiese caído encima, básicamente ebrio de miedo y de alegría, rei pasaba por un estado similar, sentia que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho , sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y ella con los ojos totalmente abiertos miraba al vacío mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde fue besada con sus dedos

-shinji kun-

Fue el último susurro que dio antes de subir al apartamento y despedirse en manos de Morfeo

* * *

El lunes había llegado y como todo buen lunes, toda la gente en la clase estaba aburrida y maldiciendo por lo bajo por el llegar de la nueva semana, todos excepto ambos pilotos cuya noche había sido un mar de emociones rei no lo demostraba, pero aun en su típica rutina de ver por la ventana, seguía su sonrojo mientras mil ideas fluían en su mente, ¿seria mas interesante buscar una forma de ver este paisaje mas seguido sin la interrupción de sensei?, por su parte shinji estaba en un estado igual de euforia, ni siquiera el típico mal humor de la alemana lo afectaba en lo mas minimo, ya no solo era odio y confianza, ahora también era determinación, siempre y cuando fuera por cumplir su promesa de vivir a su modo y de ayudar a rei a hacerlo, no le importaría aplastar a nadie, ni si quiera si eso representaba en volverse el soldado mas fiel a su padre para disfrazar su fachada

-buenos días ikari kun-

Shinji volteo a observar un tanto meditativo a una almuna de cabello azul oscuro como el mar profundo, su corte era corto, parecido al de rei, pero un tanto mas extravagante y un tanto mas largo, lo mas característico de este era el mechón verde en el centro de su flequillo dando un aspecto algo rebelde, sus ojos era de color naranja, un tanto intensos y serios como el tono de su voz, su figura era oculta por su uniforme, pero se podía notar que estaba tanto o mas desarrollada que las dos pilotos con las que el frecuentaba

-disculpa ¿te conozco?-

No era una pregunta difícil, despues de todo el en toda la escuela solo se hablaba con rei, asuka, touji y kensuke y ocasionalmente con hikari, ¿así que como era que ella lo saludaba de una manera tan familiar?

-vamos shinji, me duele esa pregunta, claro que me conoces, soy una vieja amiga tuya

-una vieja amiga mia…- shinji forzando su mente no encontró ningun recuerdo fuerte de ella, pero algo dentro de si decía que ella decía toda la verdad, -… rai…razi… ¿rachel?-

-vaya, hasta que me recordaste, ya me estabas asustando shinji, ¿me prestas los apuntes? No pude venir ayer y quiero adelantarme-

Sin pensarlo el piloto le entrego los apuntes a la chica con la que hablaba, esta sin más agradeció la ayuda con un gesto y una sonrisa

-gracias por la ayuda ikari kun, hablamos mas tarde- sin mas la chica había ido a sentarse, pero shinji seguía pensativo, ¿Cuándo habia hablado con ella? ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Bueno, quizás si había algo, después de todo, era imposible que se supiera el nombre de pila de ella sin haber hablado con ella antes, pero la duda le seguía asaltando, ¿ella había estado antes en clase? El no contemplaba mucho a sus compañeros, pero no es como si no supiera quienes estaban y quienes iban a clase, total no importaba, sensei había llegado, por lo que comenzaba otro aburrido dia de clase

**Fin capitulo 4**

**Omake**

Después de que se acabara el programa de robots gigantes, otro capitulo de este mismo iba a empezar, shinji observaba la pantalla bastante agradado, por su parte la alemana estaba molesta

-¿no podemos ver otra cosa? Este programa es estúpido, este canal es estúpido-

-ya cálmate asuka, este programa es divertido, además cartoon network no es un mal canal, tiene buenos programas de anime y también de otras clases, no se qué le ves de malo-

-son solo programas para niños inmaduros, debería darte pena ver esto-

-ya basta- esta vez quien hablo fue misato con un rostro totalmente aburrido en su rostro, -toca aprovechar que están dando algo bueno, hay rumores de que este canal eventualmente se dañara, que solo darán dibujos mal hechos, programas realmente malos sobre temas escolares y que habran mas de veinte temporadas de isla del drama, cada una mas mala que la anterior-

-eso es imposible misato, es difícil que cartoon network se dañe de esa manera-

.-…

5 años despues

…

Shinji veia el televisor en cartoon network, recordando las palabras de misato, inmediatamente se arodillo en el suelo y comenzo a golpear el suelo con sus puños dormidos

-¡¿Por qué?!¿POR QUE TE HICIESTE TAN MALO? ¡LO HEMOS PERDIDO TODO!-


	5. impulsos

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: tecnicamente rin tohsaka tiene 14 años, asi que sigues siendo un viejo verde pervertido amante de las lolis, tambien gracias por lo del concejo, pero yo ya pase por esas ideas :v **

**FERNANDO: yo tambien estoy en entregas de la universidad, y al ver a un hermano que esta buscando este fic para relajar su presion, no pude evitar sentirme conmovido por lo que acelere el proceso de este cap**

**LEX: por dios hermano, salvaste el dia, tenia ganas de matar a todos los incultos que leian mi fic sin saber que el incidente robot gigante fue inspirado en megas xlr, haces excelentes preguntas deductorias, pero concluirlas aca seria hacer spam, y ni a los rusos les gusta el spam, asi que dejemolo en un veremos**

**capitulo 5: impulsos**

En las oficinas de nerv, más precisamente en la oficina de la doctora akagi la buena doctora se encontraba sentada en su sillón, meditando sobre los datos obtenidos en el experimento "robot gigante" si bien había sido algo realmente desquiciado y fuera de lugar de lo que se veía hasta ahora de shinji ikari, también había sido algo que podía utilizarse a futuro.

-¿Qué le estará ocurriendo a shinji kun rits? Jamás creí ver que el actuara de esa forma en el pasado, y lo que vi ayer fue simplemente perturbador-

-no es algo tan extraño mayor- respondía la doctora dando una onda bocanada a su cigarrillo

-¿a qué te refieres?-

_No se exactamente shinji ikari que haya estado consumiendo estos días, pero se nota un aumento irregular en su dopamina, no parecen neurotoxinas después de todo no han alterado la funcionalidad básica de sus neuronas, más bien parece como si estuviese ingiriendo un suplemento farmacéutico para alguna especie de enfermedad mental_

-quizás simplemente es el estrés acumulado, según los informes su comportamiento irregular empezó hace unos cuantos días después de su batalla contra el eva 03, me imagino que la victoria y el poder rescatar a su compañero le dieron una nueva perspectiva de sus métodos y razones para pelear-

_Aun si es así, sera mejor ocultar estos informes para mi misma, puede que encuentre algo interesante que hacer con ellos_

Misato miraba al suelo con cierta incertidumbre, aun se sentía bastante confundida por todo lo que vio la noche pasada, al violento shinji en el simulador, haciendo quedar al berserker como si fuese un niño de 5 años con una rabieta, por su parte también el verlo ahí, mirándola con total desprecio, ¿ella había sido tan mala persona como para merecer esa mirada? Después de varios minutos, llego a la conclusión de que de verdad era así, no había razón alguna para culpar a shinji, era obvio que en el momento en el que el comenzara a tener bello en los huevos, comenzaría a analizar que una de sus molestias, era la persona que se aprovechaba de su instinto de apoyo para obligarlo a pilotear de una manera u otra, así había sido en los primeros días y eso no cambiaria

-supongo que soy simplemente estúpida-

-sin duda alguna mayor, pero aca prácticamente todos lo somos, lo que sucedió ayer no fue más que la satira de lo que hemos hecho aca en NERV con tal de salvar a la humanidad-

Ambas miembros activos se quedaron mirando al vacío contemplando lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambas con distintas ideas en su cabeza

* * *

Las clases llevaban más o menos una hora de haber empezado, y fuera del hecho de que rachel san hubiese hablado con el, no había ocurrido nada interesante en la mañana de shinji ikari, si bien aun se sentía eufórico, la monotonía de la clase hacia que el volviera a su típico yo aburrido y apagado el cual simplemente se limitaba a volverse un chimpancé digitando las mismas palabras que el viejo decrepito pronunciaba, el podía jurar que ya había escuchado el mismo tema mas de cinco veces en lo que estaba de corrido en el mes

-el alzhaimer es terrible, supongo que también sera la falta de sexo lo que lo tiene tan distraido-

pensó para si mismo de una forma deprimente, atrás en otros puestos asuka se encontraba en un estado parecido, solo que ella si estaba propiamente aburrida de su vida, tanto entrenar y tanto partirse el lomo para que al final un hijito de mami la opacara de las peores formas posibles, la pelea contra el eva poseído era evidencia de lo decadente de su situación, y no solo eso, ahora por culpa de esas derrotas incluso el mismo shinji se había atrevido a estrenar bolas frente a ella, enfrentándolas a ella y a misato, era realmente inaceptable, el mismo se estaba sublevando y comenzando a desobedecerla, eso la hacía rabiar más, cada vez se sentía mas ahogada por todo lo que sentía

…tst….ttrrsss….

El sonido de algo que se caía al suelo y de un pupitre que se arrastraba llamo la atención de todo el mundo al asiento de shinji, quien con ojos cerrados y una mano alzada de haber arrojado algo al aire se acababa de levantar de su asiento y se dirigía a paso aburrido a la puerta del salón.

-¿señor ikari?- pregunto el anciano un tanto confundido de la actitud del chico quien acababa de arrojar sus apuntes al piso

-entonces los primeros vestigios de los daños naturales se vieron reflejados en el tremendo golpe climatológico el cual afecto a varias regiones de américa y de asia…- liberando un suspiro aburrido continuo, -…sabe viejo, debería buscarse otros apuntes, ya he anotado esa misma basura cuatro o cinco veces, también debería dejar de tratar de espiar en los vestidores de las chicas, no le queda bien ser un viejo verde-

Diciendo eso el pelo castaño finalmente se había ido del salón dejando a todo el grupo totalmente confundido, sensei por unos minutos se quedó mirando perplejo antes de volver a sus apuntes los cuales como no se esperó decían exactamente lo que había dicho el chico ikari, por unos momentos sintió su molestia crecer, no solo por la inherente actitud del bastardo flacuchento si no porque también el había estado diciendo las mismas estupideces durante varios meses, si bien ser profesor no era su gran cosa se sentía estúpido de que nadie mas se lo hubiese dicho, después de varios minutos regañando la clase finalmente envió a alguien a que llevara a shinji ikari al salón de castigos.

* * *

El almuerzo habia llegado y el comportamiento de shinji aún estaba en boca de todo el mundo, principalmente de la alemana

.-ese idiota cada vez va de mal en peor, ¿Qué le está pasando? Se está comportando como un niño rebelde, eso no le queda nada bien-

Decía quejándose con la presidenta de clase, como tal esta sabía que lo que había hecho shinji estaba mal, pero una parte dentro de si sugería que eso estaba ocurriendo por algo

-fue una forma original de decirle a sensei lo incompetente que es-

Atrás de ellas llegaba la peli azul de mechón verde entrando a la discusión de la presidenta de clase y de la alemana

-puede que si rachel san, pero no es la forma de hacerlo, ikari kun fue bastante grosero esta vez, se merece una buena temporada en el salón de castigo por eso-

-supongo que si, pero realmente aludo al hecho de que todos sabíamos que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, quizás fue lo correcto que alguien lo dijera en vez de todos seguir con la boca cerrada-

El comportamiento de la mechi verde confundía a ambas chicas quienes estaban algo molestas, pero en el fondo esta tenia razón, aun así para la pelirroja esto no era un argumento suficiente para darle la razón a su queridísimo kínder cabeza de chorlito

-no importa, ahora nos pondrán trabajo extra por su culpa- argumento esta totalmente frustrada, atrás de esta se encontraba rei en su puesto poniendo atención a lo que decían el trio de chicas al frente de ella, realmente no le importaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, de hecho sus pensamientos divagaban en que era realmente molesto ver lo mismo siempre sin que el anciano decrepito ese se diera cuenta si no hasta ahora, y que mejor forma de hacerle ver lo incompetente que era que ese acto de shinji, otro punto para el dentro de los nuevos parámetros mentales de rei ayanami

-¿tu que me miras muñeca?- la aludida se distrajo un momento en el vacío de sus pensamientos y no noto que el trio de chicas la estaba observando fijamente, no se inmuto mucho ante ello

-nada en especial, simplemente no puedo pensar tranquila con tu horrible escandalo-

Todo el salón escucho las palabras de ayanami y se quedaron estáticos, ella nunca hablaba y lo poco que decía se acababa de ver opacado por las palabras de repudio contra su compañera de trabajo, esta rápidamente se fue hasta donde estaba ella

-¡horrible escandalo! ¿Sabes lo que nos va a venir de ahora en adelante por la estupidez del idiota de shinji? Tendremos montañas de trabajos extra, de por si esta área cubría bastantes tareas, y ahora esto-

Rei seguía con su expresión estática

-piloto soryu, haz el favor de mirar mi rostro detenidamente, por favor concéntrate-

La aludida se sintió confundía, pero le hizo caso a su compañera quien seguía con su típica cara de siempre, apagada y sin expresión, eso dificultaba el ejercicio impuesto en la alemana

-bien, ¿Qué quieres que observe?-

-mira mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios, mi mentón-

-si, si ya lo hice primera, ¿Qué quieres que vea?-

-¿ya lo viste detenidamente?-

-si-

-¿segura?-

-¡QUE SI!-

-Bien, ¿hay algo en mí que te haga pensar que lo que me estás diciendo me importa un bledo?-

Por un momento el aire se cortó y el tiempo se detuvo, también el ambiente se tornó horriblemente pesado, todos los chicos que estaban en el extremo del salón quedaron congelados con esa escena, rei seguía con su expresión totalmente fría mientras que asuka y el resto estaba totalmente atónito

-¡te la metieron!- alcanzo a gritar alguien en plan de molestar, quizás en ese lugar había una joven mente la cual no fue impactada por la enorme cantidad de presión causada por el primer comentario pesado de rei ayanami en su historia, o sus varias historias contando a rei uno, sin decir mas la peli azul se levantó de su asiento y se salió de la clase, dejando a todo el mundo aun sin habla, el episodio ikari ayanami pasaría a los libros de historia

-vaya, eso fue interesante- alcanzo a finalizar una relajada rachel que no pudo evitar liberar una risilla por lo anterior

* * *

Shinji estaba en el salón de castigo, un lugar vacío con nada más que una banca a lo largo de esta para tener a la gente esperando por su castigo definitivo, después de varios minutos de salir del salón lo habían llamado a que fuese ahí, a el no le importaba, estar en ese lugar era mil veces mejor que seguir aguantando las falsedades que decía un viejo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando… literalmente, el estaba totalmente centrado en su Sad mientras escuchaba la música que había comprado en reemplazo de la opera clásica que tenía, hasta que sintió un chirrido proveniente de la puerta, al observar encontró a rei quien llevaba dos latas de soda, una en cada mano

-vaya, llegaste justo para salvar el dia-

Para shinji el ver a la peli azul ahí era una buena noticia, si bien no le molestaba estar en ese lugar, la visita de ella lo ayudaría a divertirse, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa ayuda también podría ser algo negativo

-¿Qué haces aca rei… te meterás en problemas si entras al salón de castigo así como así?-

La aludida simplemente se sentó al lado del tercer elegido y le paso una de las latas de soda, el chico no demoro en destaparla y comenzar a degustar de esta.

-es hora del almuerzo y como hace unos días me trajiste uno… quería hacer algo en compensación…- las mejillas de la peli azul comenzaban a ganar un tono rojizo, -…además no creo que demore mucho tiempo en que yo también termine acá-

Shinji volteo a observar a la peli azul quien también comenzaba a ingerir el contenido de la lada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso shinji?-

-ya era estúpido seguir escuchando lo mismo todos los meses, así que simplemente me aburrí y me Salí-

-¿sabes que llamaran a la mayor katsuragi y estarás en problemas verdad?-

-ya estoy en problemas con ella desde lo de ayer, no parece que vaya a ir a peores, además que más da, como te dije, esto era estúpido y me Sali, tu mas que nadie debería saber que lo que sensei decía ya lo habia repetido bastantes veces ¿o no?-

La peli azul observo a su compañero con un rostro serio y preocupado

-tienes razón, aun así siempre hay otras formas de…-

-que et dije sobre hacer las cosas a nuestro modo, ¿es mas divertido así no crees? Obvio me meteré en problemas, pero también me pude divertir con la expresión de todos mientras me iba, recuerda rei, no es solo hacer las cosas…- shinji se acercó al rostro de la piloto peli azul con una expresión fuerte y decidida mientras con su gesto hacia un gesto de explicación confidente, - Es hacer las cosas con estilo-

Por un momento rei se quedó pensando en lo que decía su compañero, y era verdad, además ella no podía decirle nada, hace un rato había hecho algo mas o menos parecido con la alemana.

-tienes toda la razón, supongo que empiezo a entender a lo que te referías-

-¿hay alguien quien te desagrade o te moleste rei?-

La peli azul se puso a pensar detalladamente, o bueno, era así, no hacía mucho tiempo para saber cuál era la respuesta

-supongo que al igual que tú, todo el mundo-

-¿todo el mundo?, podrías ser más específica-

shinji estaba ahí apoyándola, rei miro la mirada confiada de este y sintió que podía desfogar un poco de los pensamientos que tenía hasta ahora

-bien, la segunda niña es una perra total, el comandante es un bastardo sin alma, la doctora akagi no es más que una peli teñida frustrada, la mayor katsuragi es una zorra caliente, los idiotas del salón viven criticando lo triste y difícil de sus clases cuando ellos no tienen idea de lo afortunado de lo simple de sus vidas, también…-

Antes de continuar se dio cuenta que en medio de su confesión estaba soltando información que no quería que shinji supiera, eso de lo afortunado de vivir era algo que el podría interrogar después, aun un tanto asustada observo que shinji tenía la boca totalmente abierta.

-órale- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el peli castaño quien aun estaba totalmente sorprendido, por su parte la peli azul sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza al haber soltado algo que ni ella misma tenía idea que sentía si no hasta ese momento

-discúlpame shinji, eso fue un tanto…-

-¡INCREIBLE!-

Rei se quedó perpleja al ver como la expresión confundida de shinji cambiaba a una sonrisa tanto radiante como malvada

-… rayos rei, nunca crei que tu pudieras pensar de tal forma, y menos de mi padre, yo sabía que poco a poco ibas comenzando a pensar de otra manera distinta a la de antes de nuestra misión con el quinto ángel, pero esto esta a otro nivel, definitivamente me encanta-

La peli azul estaba tratando de digerir lo que había dicho su compañero, todo lo que ella había dicho eran cosas negativas, ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto de eso? Aunque en el fondo también le agradaba, eso quería decir que el la apoyaba también en esa percepción de los demás.

-¿Por qué es tan increíble eso shinji?-

-no son las palabras como tal, si no que tu misma tuvieras ese punto de vista de los demas, yo pensé que yo era el único al que el mundo entero lo hacia sentir enfermo, realmente nos complementamos bien-

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el salón después de eso, tanto shinji como rei estaban totalmente rojos, fue hasta unos segundos que el tercer elegido se dio cuenta de lo que habían dicho.

-yo… quisiera desquitarme…-

Shinji observo a la peli azul un tanto confundido, mientras esta observaba al suelo

-… no se exactamente que ganaría con esto, pero realmente quiero hacer que ellos se sientan mal, quiero que ellos se molesten, quiero que ellos…-

-entiendo el punto, y se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas…- shinji interrumpió a la peli azul con una enigmática sonrisa, -…pero…-

La peli azul al escuchar ese "pero" vio que el piloto le estaba dando la señal de que ambos se juntaran un poco mas, como si fuesen a compartir un secreto

-… ¿pero?...-

-pero vamos a tener que ir en contra de nuestro queridísimo comandante, ¿te apuntas?-

-¿Qué tan en contra?-

-digamos que si fallamos o nos pillan, lo más probable es que nos despidan de NERV, o bueno, al menos a mí, si algo yo diré que todo se me ocurrió a mí, total nunca quise estar aca desde el inicio-

Rei se puso a pensar detenidamente por unos momentos, si esa propuesta la hubiese escuchado hace varias semanas, lo mas probable es que su respuesta no se hubiese quedado en una caricia sonora, si no en partirle las nueces al idiota que se metiera con el comandante, pero ahora mismo, la idea le fascinaba, realmente estaba comenzando a detestar de sobremanera a este, si bien era cierto lo que había dicho sobre el resto, este en especial se ganaba el premio a la persona a la que rei descargaría toda la munición de un revolver.

-¿bromeas verdad? No hace falta que lo preguntes shinji, yo entro-

Habían varias cosas que habían sorprendido al tercer elegido esos días sobre el mismo y sobre todos los demás, pero algo que jamás creyó ver, fue una sonrisa llena de malicia en su estado mas puro en el rostro de su compañera peli azul, normalmente eso lo hubiese asustado, pero en ese momento esa expresión le pareció su mas grande victoria, ambos estaban intoxicados en su propia malicia y arrogancia, algo que los estaba uniendo mas de lo que jamás habían estado unidos con alguien en el pasado.

-bien, esto es lo que haremos….-

* * *

Asuka iba por las calles de tokio, afortunadamente esa tarde no habia prueba de sincronización por lo que se evitaría la tediosa tarea de ver el radiante rostro del tercer imbécil quien no solo se estaba burlando de ella en toda la regla al creerse superior, si no que en su intento habia hecho que les colocaran suficiente trabajo extra como hacer quedar sus cursos universitarios como su fueran un curso preescolar.

-ese malnacido, solo está haciendo esto para reírse de mi-

Claro esta que en la mente de nuestra estimadísima señorita soryu solo cabia la idea de que ella era el centro del universo, y por lo tanto, la nueva actitud de shinji no era mas que un plan macabro en su contra para vengarse de varias veces que ella lo humillo en el pasado, ese era un tema, el otro era el apunte ganador de rei ayanami con el cual no espero que ella la humillara tanto, si bien podia digerir un poco la idea de que shinji se estuviese haciendo hombre, la idea de que la muñeca sin alma la jodiera así era simplemente inaceptable

_Wow, cálmate señorita, no hay razón para que tan bello rostro tenga ese seño fruncido, y mucho menos si es el de la gran asuka langley soryu_

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la peli roja quien al observar en un parque al otro lado de la acera observo a un sujeto de traje de paño con cabello desordenado tapado por un sombrero de copa, su barba de atardecer era parecida a la de kaji, pero lo mas inquietante, era esa mirada llena de intenciones oscuras, pero que al mismo tiempo inspirara confianza, como si el estuviese invitando a algo realmente profundo e inesperado con la sola mirada

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?-

_Por favor, ¿Quién no reconoce a la única e incomparable asuka langley soryu? Piloto del eva 02 y la mejor de los pilotos que han aparecido hasta ahora_

Por un momento la rabia de esta desapareció para convertirse en confusión, pero una confusión positiva, hacia tanto tiempo que habia recibido un cumplido de esa clase, que se olvidó de su malestar y se puso en una pose orgullosa

-vaya, parece que me he topado con un admirador, tienes suerte de estar ante mi presencia-

_Vaya que si tienes razon, disculpa el atrevimiento de este humilde mitad caballero mitad poeta, pero ¿Por qué tan bello rostro estaba siendo opacado por un seño fruncido?_

Inmediatamente la alemana cayo en cuenta de que se habia despistado por un momento, recordando su rabia original

-nada en particular, solo un grupo de idiotas y niñitos que quieren opacarme- azazel sonreía con especial malicia

_No debas de prestarle atención querida, mira, aquí aprovechando mi buena fortuna, quiero hacerte un pequeño regalo_

Diciendo eso el sujeto de traje saco de este, un frasco de chocolates de color azul, el cual entrego a la alemana quien lo veia algo confundida y un tanto molesta

-¿dulces?-

_No son cualquier dulce mi estimada señorita, veras soy el jefe de una industria naciente y nuestro producto es algo especial, esperaría que lo probaras y que me dieras tu aprobación_

Cayendo redonda en los elogios del sujeto en sombrero de copa, la peli roja destapo el frasco y tomo un chocolate, el cual ingirió rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su paladar comenzó a trabajar.

-wow, no están nada mal, jamás pensé que el chocolate pudiese tener tal sabor-

La alemana degustaba curiosa el sabor de aquella picante y dulce grajea, el sombrerero sonreía aún más intensamente pues ese frasco llevaba un tratamiento especial

_Me alegra que te gustara, me gustaría que te quedaras el frasco, es un regalo para ti_

La peli roja tomo otra grajea y continuo, vio al sujeto quien estaba haciendo una avenía con su regalo, obviamente esta se vio contenta ante tal gesto

-ah, pues muchas gracias, bueno, si no le molesta seguire mi camino, guten tag-

Diciendo eso finalmente la alemana siguió su camino de un mejor humor mientras sentía un calor nacer en su estómago, o para ser mas precisos, un tanto más abajo, cerca de su intimidad

_Conoces la arrogancia y el odio bastante bien señorita soryu, veamos a ver como manejas algo con lo que no estas familiarizada_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las montañas dando paso a lo que seria el inicio de la noche con la entrada de un cielo rojo como la sangre, shinji ignoraba esto totalmente feliz de la vida, hasta hacia unos minutos había logrado salir del salón de castigos pero eso no importaba, caminando por los corredores de la escuela recordaba alegre lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde.

_-¿ese es tu plan?- preguntaba un tanto preocupada la peli azul_

_-así es, como te dije, si esto sale bien, tendremos para reírnos por bastante tiempo-_

_-no se, ciertamente parece una locura-_

_-y es una suerte que sea así, porque si no, no funcionaría-_

_Ambos pilotos se miraban a si mismos fijamente, rei mostraba un poco de preocupación en su rostro, como si algo en ese plan no cuadrara para ella, o no era eso, si no que sus propios secretos podrían revelarse esa noche si ella no se cuidaba, y era lo ultimo que ella quería, que shinji viera el mal que habida en ella_

_-si te parece un plan muy arriesgado, podemos dejarlo y olvidar el tema-_

_-¡no!, el plan realmente me gusta, en serio…- diciendo esto la peli azul esbozaba una sonrisa, -… créeme, esto es lo mas interesante que he hecho en mi vida, incluso mi corazón no deja de palpitar, pero todo esto se siente tan diferente-_

_-puede que sea así, ¿pero acaso no estas haciendo lo que quieres hacer y no lo que los demás te dicen?-_

_Rei sonrió enormemente, era cierto, no era una orden, ella podía elegir hacer lo que quisiera, y oh dios santo, definitivamente iba a aprovechar eso para liberar todo el sentimiento de frustración y de rebeldía que sentía dentro de ella._

_-estás loco shinji…- _

_Acercándose rápidamente esta vez quien poso sus labios en la frente del otro, fue la peli azul, haciendo que ese dulce momento pareciera casi una eternidad_

_-… pero creo que yo también lo estoy ya…-_

_Diciendo eso finalmente esta se levantó de la banca y se fue por la puerta del salón, dejando ahí a un atónito shinji ikari, quien no cabía del júbilo_

-oh maldita sea, eso hizo que rei tuviera diez mil puntos en mi escala de estotalmentegenialyextremadamentesensualometro-

Tan alegre iba en el camino que no noto que atrás de el había alguien

-ah, sigues aquí ikari kun-

Al ver que lo estaban llamando el piloto volteo a observar y se encontró con la mechi verde quien llevaba unas cuantas cajas en sus brazos.

-ah, rachel san, ¿Qué haces por aca aun?-

-pues llevando cosas para la sala de la ceremonia del te, es mi trabajo como presidenta de ese club-

-¿tenemos un club de la ceremonia del te?- pregunto el piloto con total extrañeza en su rostro de que hubiese tal clase de club extracurricular en su escuela

-exacto, te agradecería que me ayudaras con una caja- sin esperar la autorización del piloto la peli azul poso una caja de te en los brazos del piloto quien no pudo hacer nada en protesta y mas bien antes de discutir y dañar su buen estado de ánimo, se decidió a hacerle caso a la chica de ojos naranjas, pasando por varios pasillos finalmente habían llegado a un salón pequeño con varias estanterías y una mesa japonesa en el centro, acompañada de dos colchones.

-así que este es el salón del club de la ceremonia del te-

-así es, toma asiento, lo menos que puedo hacer es servirte algo por ayudarme-

Haciendo caso el piloto se sentó en el cojín y comenzó a detallar, el lugar era bastante acogedor, pero se notaba a distancia que acababa de ser limpiado hacia poco tiempo después de estar en desuso por largo tiempo, varias manchar confirmaban eso, varios instantes despues, ambos adolecentes degustaban de una taza de te inglés.

-vaya, te lo agradezco, está bastante bueno-

-no pasa nada, es nuestra labor encontrar los líquidos para las ceremonias adecuadas, siéntete libre-

-gracias-

Pasaban los minutos y ambos chicos estaban así, nada mas ingiriendo te el cual era cada vez mas dulce, o al menos así era para shinji.

-así que eres el piloto de uno de esos robots gigantes-

-así es-

No supo como ni quien inicio la charla, pero tras varios instantes shinji hablaba abiertamente con la peli azul, esta escuchaba un tanto interesada como fascinada lo que le contaba el piloto sobre su vida personal, sobre su trabajo como piloto, sobre como lo afectaba la gente a su alrededor, durante todo ese tiempo ella simplemente pausaba de vez en cuando para servir mas te y para hacer una que otra pregunta de turno

-vaya, tu vida siempre ha sido complicada-

-mas o menos, al menos se que ahora puedo aspirar a cosas mejores que las que ya tenia cuando me sentía resignado a nada-

-de eso se trata la vida, buscar nuevas cosas que te hagan sentir vivo, al menos eso me enseñaron a mi-

-es extraño, jamás le había contado de esto a nadie en mi vida, tenía tanto miedo, se siente extraño, ¿no te parezco un bicho extraño?-

La peli azul dio un largo trago a su te

-la verdad si…- el piloto dejo caer su cabeza en resignación ante el comentario, -… pero estas hablando con la presidenta de la ceremonia del te, así que no me puedo reir de ti-

Así ambos adolecentes comenzaron a riesen, shini no era muy abierto para relacionarse con nadie, lo mas probable es que su única amistad o sentimiento de apego era únicamente con rei, pero en esa sola tarde sentía que había hecho una verdadera amiga, y ella lo parecía conocer tan bien, ¿Cómo era que no recordaba su nombre esa mañana? Se trataba de rachel una vieja amiga de el, aun así, el tenia una promesa importante que cumplir, y por dios que nadie seria la excepción

-oye rachel, ¿te gustaría venir a una fiesta de reconciliación entre mi padre y yo?-

* * *

La noche bañaba a tokio 3, y la única persona que de momento estaba en el apartamento era la alemana, shinji estaba desaparecido en quien sabe que clase de hueco, por ella era mejor que el se hubiese muerto en alguna zanja ya, y misato tenia que quedarse hasta tarde solucionando las demandas civiles de la pelea contra el eva pasado, eso era de bastante suerte para la alemana.

-rayos, esto se siente tan bien-

Ella jadeaba pesadamente contra su cama, parte de su camisa y uniforme escolar estaba desarreglado y destapado dejando a relucir su tersa piel blanca, sus senos totalmente erguidos al igual que sus pezones por el trabajo de sus propios dedos la hacían sentir en las nubes, ella estaba así desde la tarde, tan pronto llego a su casa sintió una terrible oleada de calor en su cuerpo, una que desfogo tocándose a si misma, o que al menos estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de tratar de sacear

-mmmmmmmmm-

Mientras una mano trabajaba vigorosamente sobre sus pechos, la otra estaba en una zona mas intima de ella, trabajando por debajo de su ropa interior, su mano estaba totalmente empapada, al igual que esta prenda, ella normalmente aborrecía cualquier acto que tuviese que ver con cualquier actividad sexual tildando de pervertido a la persona que escuchara haciendo una sugerencia de este en cualquier caso, así fuese en un simple e inocente chiste verde, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, cada vez que llegaba al climax descansaba diez minutos antes de volver a la marcha, esto seria molesto para la mayoría, pero cada vez que ella exploraba mas y encontraba nuevas formas de darse placer, se sentia mas relajada, como si los problemas del mundo, como si el eva, si shinji, si rei, y si el resto de los bastardos desaparecieran del mapa

-esto es tan maravilloso, no se cómo vivi tanto tiempo sin esto-

Cada vez hundía sus dedos más profundo en su intimidad, teniendo cuidado de no tomar su virginidad a sus propias manos, ella no estaba tan ida como para tal locura,

-si así se siente el masturbarme, ¿Cómo se sentirá el sexo real?-

La sola idea impulsaba en ella otro orgasmo ahogado, el cual ya comenzaba a salar no solo la habitación de asuka si no todo el departamento en si

* * *

Si bien ella estaba descubriendo , o no como tal descubriendo, si no apreciando la clase de ser repugnante y miserable que era gendo ikari, ella tenía que mantener su fachada frente a el, una rei fría e inexpresiva, la cual solo era una obediente muñeca, no solo por el plan que ella y que shinji habían ideado, si no que ella sabia bien que si mostraba el mas minimo rastro de libertad, le quemarían el disco duro y se lo reemplazarían por un guardado de memoria de días pasados, y ella realmente no deseaba perder todo lo que estaba sintiendo y descubriendo

-¿usted disfruta de comer comandante?-

Ella jugaría sus cartas apropiadamente, si quería que todo saliera como estaba planeado, tendría que convencer a gendo ikari de cenar juntos con su hijo, una idea noble en el trasfondo, claro, si a shinji aún le importara lo que pensara su padre, ella sabía que eso ya no era así, pero podía utilizar esa idea para avanzar en el plan

-si-

-¿disfruta de comer en compañía de otros?-

-mmmm si-

-¿comandante, le gustaría que shinji cenara con nosotros?-

-no, estoy bastante ocupado y-

El cruel e insensible gendo ikari observo cierta desilusión y tristeza en el rostro de la piloto peli azul mientras esta veia como el negaba tal petición, realmente no le importaba saber por que la necesidad de juntar a shinji en el tema, pero el verla ahí, tan tierna y tan inocente haciéndole una petición con el mismo rostro que ponía su esposa, le hizo ablandar un poco su duro y frio corazón.

-esta bien-

El se sintió bastante bien de ver la sonrisa aliviada de rei, era como si fuese un premio para el mismo, por su parte la piloto esbozaba una tierna sonrisa la cual escondía varias intenciones en esta

_Disfruta de esta sonrisa viejo infeliz_

**final capitulo 5**


	6. sentimientos de acero

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: esta bien shinji, perdonado, pero que no vuelva a pasar :v :v :v viejo verde**

**LEX: se que es eso compañero, a mi tambien me robaron un celular al cual yo le tenia cariño cerca de hace 8 años, aunque claro que era uno de color, mp3 y bluethoot que en esa epoca valia un ojo de la cara, no es lo mismo, pero te comprendo en el fondo, por cierto, tendria varias cosas de que charlar contigo mi hermano, pocos reconocen la obra magistral que es shingetsuhan tsukihime, aunque la serie es mala, el juego y el manga fueron brutales, y si, rachel esta basada ciertamente en ciel senpai, mi personaje favorito de toda la saga de las lineas de type moon, mis respetos para ti socio**

**FERNANDO: jajajajajaja pues si, supongo que escribi los cap para que quedara todo eso en misterios, pero de eso se trata, comedia o drama, adoro el suspenso**

**capitulo 7: sentimientos de acero**

Habían razones para pensar que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control a la mayor katsuragi, ella llevaba una buena temporada trabajando de cerca con los tres pilotos que manejaban a los evangelion, y en ese tiempo había alcanzado a conocerlos prácticamente en su totalidad, o así creía que era, después de todo en tan solo cerca de dos semanas o sin exagerar una sola semana, había visto una faceta en todos ellos la cual nunca antes había visto, hasta el momento lo más perturbador por lo que había pasado entre esas sorpresas, era el lidiar con el nuevo shinji, ahora un tanto más rebelde se andaba con la camisa fuera del pantalón y casi siempre descamisado, incluso en su tiempo en casa ya no se le veía con el cabello organizado en su típica posición, ahora este lucía un poco más desordenado e incluso el comenzaba a quitarse por completo la camisa del colegio para andar simplemente en un esqueleto de color negro.

-supongo que la situación los obligo a madurar de manera forzada-

El espía de SEELE quien estaba con ella en un bar cerca de las oficinas era el confidente de la peli morada quien ya estaba en un estado de semi intoxicación

-no sé, es mucho más que eso, una cosa es sentir que las cosas se mejoran tomando un poco de confianza, y la otra es llamar al sensei pervertido de closet y salirse del salón de clase, ¿Qué le está pasando a shinji? Esto ya no es solo un asunto de confianza, me preocupa que algo le haya pasado y no nos hayamos dado cuenta-

Misato recordaba especialmente preocupada el asunto del castigo de shinji, al llegar a la casa a confrontarlo, este no parecía estar nervioso ni nada, ni si quiera por el hecho de que llego en la madrugada, todo lo contrario, se veía realmente fresco, como si se hubiese ido de putas y la negra le hubiese hecho el dos por uno, era duro para ella decirlo, pero ese estado de el, era mas peligroso que el estado de cuando se escapó de su casa después de la batalla contra el tercer ángel, el espía daba una honda bocanada a su cigarro

-todos necesitamos una forma de liberar la presión misato, ese chico ha estado al borde de la muerte varias veces y fue obligado a pilotear, puede que el mismo haya hecho la elección de quedarse, pero seamos honestos, eso no fue mas que una ilusión que le hicimos creer, o al menos así era en el pasado, el esperar que algo no lo afectase de una manera radical era algo simplemente estúpido, tampoco puedo decir que este sea el mejor camino, si sigue así puede que se pierda en un camino que no sabrá recorrer-

-eso me preocupa, al menos se que por asuka no tengo que preocuparme-

Si bien shinji era una bomba de tiempo, asuka estaba extrañamente tranquila, no se le notaba molesta y también se le veía incluso mas relajada de lo que jamás estuvo, ella incluso saludaba e intentaba hacer el desayuno, aunque era mejor así, no dejaba de perturbar los cambios de los pilotos.

-es curioso kaji, ese cambio de comportamiento, me recuerda cuando nosotros dos…- la mayor por mas ebria que estuviese se negaba a aceptar la idea de que asuka ya hubiese incursionado en el mundo del sexo, aunque el repentino cambio de comportamiento era algo bastante conocido por ella, era la misma relajación que ella tenia cuando liberaba su tensión sexual.

-quizas simplemente estas exagerando también, asuka es la clase de chica que deplora todo lo relacionado con esto, y si no fuese así, seria con una persona que ella confiara, y no creo que shinji o algunos de sus compañeros de clase sean alguien con esos parámetros-

-bien dicho vaquero, quizás solo sea eso, mi imaginación-… la mayor reposaba su botella contra la mesa y se recostaba contra esta con una expresión de total cansancio.

-bueno, eso por ella y por shinji, pero otra persona que me está asustando es rei-

El espia solo una risa ligera mientras se recostaba contra su silla y seguía degustando de su bebida, al tomar un sorbo, se reincorporo de nuevo y saco un sobre con una invitación, lo mismo hizo misato sin salir de su letargo

-no se qué haya pasado, pero el hecho de que rei este organizando una fiesta para todos donde incluso vendrá el comandante es algo que no espere jamás-

-bueno, siempre fue una chica bastante callada, pero no me sorprendería el saber que eso solo es una máscara de ella para manejar su forma de vida, después de todo ella y asuka deben tener un pasado parecido, aunque no sepamos nada de ella en realidad- ambos adultos hacían un brindis antes de continuar con la siguiente ronda, el ambiente era bastante relajado, después de todo era de alta madrugada y ellos dos eran los últimos clientes del lugar

-ni tanto creo que sea eso, después de todo, shinji y rei han estado mas interactivos entre ellos en estos días, no como para decir que son novios o los mejores amigos, pero ahora incluso se puede ver que rei sonríe cuando el habla, y shinji se ve mas vivaz que nunca, quizás por eso rei quiere hacer algo para que shinji y el comandante se reconcilien… es muy tierno por parte de ella-

-cosas como estas nos recuerdan cuan grandiosa es la adolescencia no es así, tener al menos el derecho de ir descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, incluso si se tratan de esos chicos-

-tienes razón, gracias al cielo no han perdido al menos esa libertad que tienen como niños que son-

* * *

En el apartamento en ruinas donde vivía la piloto peli azul todo seguía igual de desdeñado y desordenado que siempre, incluso el olor del moho se podía decir que se había hecho mas intenso, aun así, la piloto de cabellos azules estaba totalmente concentrada en la cocina, ella miraba el cuchillo con cierta admiración, en su mente se venían mas de mil y un ideas sobre que hacer con el, tomarlo y cegar la vida de la gente que la hacía sentir mal, no veía razón para no hacerlo, pero en el fondo aparecía la imagen de shinji y hacia que volviese a su estado normal, ella podía ser reprogramada en cualquier momento y eso era algo que la aterraba, ella quería desquitarse por eso, el plan de shinji podía cubrir esa desventaja, una fiesta era un excelente lugar para lograr varias cosas, o eso era lo que el piloto le había dicho, pero para que gendo ikari fuera, la fiesta la tenía que organizar ella, particularmente la idea no le parecía atractiva en si, pero la oportunidad de tener su venganza y más en el fondo…

-esto esta algo falto de sal, no creo que a shinji le guste algo tan insípido-

Más alla que cualquier resentimiento, rei no podía dejar de pensar en estar ella con el tercer elegido comiendo alegremente de la mano de todo el mundo donde nadie tuviese dobles intensiones, un sueño que no podía ser cumplido en su totalidad, pero al menos la parte en la que ella y el estarían ahí si podría cumplirse, como si el mundo aparte no importase, realmente le gustaba, mas alla de cualquier sentimiento de odio o de cualquier necesidad de desfogar su ira, rei estaba profundamente agradecida de tener a shinji ikari en su vida, y eso era todo lo que importaba, era tonto decirlo, pero el rubor creciente en sus mejillas le daba a pensar que ella estaba tomando sentimientos más profundos que la amistad por el hijo del comandante.

-solo espero que le guste mi comida-

Sin decir mas la peli azul continuo con su cocina, no sin antes destapar su frasco de dulces y degustar algunos para poder hacer mas ameno el trabajo de aprender a cocinar y no causar estreñimiento en el intento

* * *

El tercer elegido como muchas otras veces en su pasado, se encontraba en su habitación escuchando la música en su SAD, solo que esta vez era totalmente diferente, el no estaba tendido en su cama como normalmente lo hacía para dejarse morir, estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, no como señal de derrota, sino simplemente para permitirse acomodarse en una posición donde sus piernas y sus rodillas no se doblaran por la forma del futon, el quería estirar sus pies, recostar su mentón en la rodilla, etc, otra cosa que estaba cambiando era lo que estaba escuchando, aun era algo parecido a la música clásica, pero esta estaba convertida en un rock, algo oscuro y siniestro, casi tanto como su cambio, era gracioso, el grupo que tocaba se llamaba Mozart lÓpera rock

**Le bien qui fait mal**

Pero de donde viene

La emocion extraña

Que me fascina

Tanto como me molesta

Tirito apuñalado por lo hermoso

Es como

En el alma el cuchillo

La herida que atraviesa mi corazón

Y tengo

La alegria en el dolor

Me embriago con este veneno

Hasta perder la razon

Era cierto, el cada vez sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un comportamiento mas extraño, su miedo por todo lo que existía había desaparecido casi por completo, ahora el podía decir que lo repudiaba todo y nada le importaba, incluso el dia del castigo no se vio inmutado al ver como una molesta misato katsuragi lo esperaba a la entrada de la casa con una actitud de reproche, el simplemente la ignoro y entro a su habitación, ahora su mente solo se podía ocupar en lo hermosa que se estaba volviendo su vida, ya no le importaba ser recatado o cumplir con un reglamento, incluso se vio a si mismo como el ser mas importante del universo, y ese ser, necesitaba a alguien a su lado

Asuka habia estado extrañamente cariñosa con el durante la última semana, era casi como si ella buscara algo de el, pero no era razón para prestarle mayor atención, si se tratara de tener a alguien para relacionarse la mejor opción era rei, el realmente la adoraba, era la única persona que estaba lejos de verse afectada por el resentimiento que el llevaba, era la única persona que el quería y debía admitirlo, aunque su plan de la fiesta era algo que le permitiría llevar varios puntos por encima del comandante en caso de cualquier cosa, mas que eso el solo quería tener una excusa para poder celebrar con rei, el resto le importaba prácticamente un bledo

-maldición, ella es tan especial, realmente debo hacerlo todo por ella-

Decía para si mismo, el haría lo que tuviese que hacer por verla sonreír y por qué ella jamás se apartara de su vista, incluso si de eso se trataba convertirse en el sirviente fingido número uno de su padre, o volviendo en términos de días pasados, destruir a cualquier ángel, fuese cual fuese la condición, incluso si la vida de ese ángel era la misma que la de sus amigos

Sin mas en que pensar el tercer elegido finalmente se quito los audífonos y se recostó pesadamente contra el futon, la fiesta tendría lugar en dos días, necesitaba toda la energía posible para que todo saliese a pedir de boca, aunque la fiesta solo fuese una parte de su plan

* * *

De nuevo el estaba huyendo de las cosas, o eso creía, el estaba de nuevo ahí, en el tren de refugiados en medio del ataque de un ángel, en ese momento todo el mundo estaba en un pánico total , solo el estaba recónditamente oculto en la seguridad de su cinta y su SAD, el estaba totalmente frustrado y deprimido, realmente había llegado a la cúspide de su desdén por el evangelion, al pilotearlo había herido de gravedad y habia dejado lidiado permanentemente a uno de sus únicos amigos, pero eso no era todo

_¿Estas huyendo de nuevo?_

Todo el mundo le recriminaba el querer irse para dejar todo atrás, ¿Qué culpa tenía el? Desde el principio fue obligado a pilotear, aun así, lo hacía, lo hacía por el más mínimo signo de aprobación, ¿pero que recibió a cambio? Eso era en lo único que pensaba, no le importaba mas lo que pensara el resto, ahora todo le importaba nada, las explosiones cada vez eran mas intensas, a tal punto que una de ellas llamo su atención, tenía le presentimiento de que algo realmente malo habia ocurrido, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo sus cosas y se abalanzo al peligro.

Al llegar al exterior todo lo que vio, fue al eva 02, totalmente cercenado, antes de poder asimilar la conmoción, ahí estaba el espía, y antiguo guardián de asuka

¿de que estaré hablando con el?

Era el mismo hablando, pero las palabras de este no llegaban a sus oídos, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, el mismo era un tercer ser, viendo todo desde otra perspectiva, el trataba de figurarse que hacia ahí, entonces fue cuando el eva de color azul salio a la superficie, no tenia un brazo, tal cual como estaba en la pelea contra el ángel poseído, eso hizo que recorriera un enorme escalofrió en su cuerpo, al mirar mas fijamente la impetuosa carrera del titan azul contra el ángel acorazado, noto que en su mano llevaba una caja, al chocar ambos campos AT, hubo una explosión enorme, de la cual solo quedo el cadáver del eva azul totalmente incinerado, parado débilmente, el ángel aun mostraba su horrible sonrisa en su máscara, una que se abrió para digerir totalmente al eva azul, al hacer eso, el ángel comenzó a mutar, hasta tener el cuerpo de una mujer, shinji reconoció esa figura inmediatamente

_Todo esto es tu culpa ikari kun_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

Al observar de nuevo, shinji reconoció su cuarto, su cuerpo cubierto por unas cobijas y todo su ser sudando a cantaros, entendió que era una pesadilla, pero mucho más vivida, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entero al recordar el detalle del brazo del eva azul, este aun estaba ausente, haciendo esfuerzo especial en recuperar el aliento, respirar un poco y recordar las condiciones de los eva actuales, su corazón casi deja de latir al recordar que el eva azul aun estaba fuera de combate por esa herida.

-tiene que ser una coincidencia, tiene que ser una jodida coincidencia-

Así fue la noche para shinji ikari quien sentía que ese sueño era mucho más que eso, ciertamente tenía toda la razón

* * *

Despues de una noche mierdosa, en el sentido mas cariñoso de la palabra, shinji se preparaba para su ultimo dia de escuela en la semana, no había podido dormir la noche pasada, pero ya siendo tocado por los rayos de la luz del sol, sintió su ser poder relajarse un momento, aquella horrible pesadilla lo tuvo psicoseado toda la noche, asuka por alguna razón había salido antes de tiempo a las clases, así que el recorrería el camino a la escuela solo, sintiendo su ser relajarse un poco, shinji reconoció a una figura la cual estaba en el mismo lugar donde la vio la última vez.

-¿azazel sama?-

_Ah, hola shinji, ¿Cómo te trata la vida muchachón?_

El saludo del desarreglado sujeto era especialmente alegre esa mañana, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería

-no me puedo quejar, fuera de la mierda de escuela de todos los días, todo va como siempre-

Podía estar aun pensativo sobre el asunto de la pesadilla, pero al menos frente a los demás tenia que seguir con su nueva actitud, si no probablemente no lo dejarían de acribillar con más preguntas de las que ya le estaban haciendo.

_Vaya, y pensar que estoy hablando con el chico de hace casi dos semanas, ten, disfrútalas goloso_

Y así, como en casi todos sus encuentros, el sujeto sacaba un frasco de dulces y se lo pasaba al piloto, este no demoro en abrirlos y comerse uno arrojándolo al aire, azazel estaba especialmente complacido al ver los resultados de su experimento, al parecer shinji ikari había desarrollado odio y arrogancia, dos cosas que eran mas que perfectas para poder utilizarlo a su antojo a su debido tiempo

_Como estas ahora, no creen que ningún ángel pueda contra ti, yo apostaría todo mi dinero a tu victoria_

-hmm, tiene razón, en el fondo se lo debo todo a usted, sus concejos en el hospital me ayudaron mas de lo que nadie me ha ayudado-

_No hay bronca chamacon, simplemente vive tu vida como se te antoje, recuerda que tu eres el mejor_

-lo se, gracias-

Diciendo eso el piloto se marchó, dejando ahí al galante sujeto quien no demoro en hacer una expresión sombría

_Si bien no me falla la memoria, hoy ataca otro de mis hermanos, y es el que está más loco de remate, espero que con la ayuda que le he prestado a este mocoso sea mas que suficiente para evitar convertirse en jugo de eva, si eso llega a ocurrir mi plan se ira al caño parcialmente_

* * *

el almuerzo había llegado y después de cierto dia interesante como lo fue el pasado, todo el mundo miraban curiosos a shinji y a rei quienes degustaban el almuerzo que el piloto del eva morado había cocinado para ambos, ambos chicos eran noticia en el salón, mas que por los alborotos causados por ellos, era mas bien por el hecho de que los dos sujetos más raros del salón estaban congeniando juntos, pasando de ser los más callados, a ser los más dementes, o al menos así fue durante un dia, ellos ahora estaban comiendo ahí, nada mas

-¿Cómo esta rei?-

-esta bastante bueno, gracias por hacer un plato vegetariano especial para mi-

Ambos chicos disfrutaban de su almuerzo a solas, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, asuka estaba realmente tranquila comiendo con la representante de clases y con rachel

-se te ve calmada esta vez señorita soryu- fue el jocoso comentario de la peli azul quien degustaba una poco modesta porción de pan de curry con su te habitual, las otras dos chicas la miraban un tanto desconcertada

-¿realmente te comes todo eso?- pregunto la alemana con cierto desdén en su voz

-obvio que si, el pan de curry fue un regalo enviado del cielo para nosotros, mantener esta figura requiere de una dieta altamente balanceada en curry, pan de curry, bento de curry, curry con arequipe-

Antes de continuar la lista, ambas chicas callaron con las manos a la peli azul quien estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía sabor picante

-bueno, es verdad que ella es bastante voluptuosa, ¿será esa la razón?- dijo asuka un tanto pensativa por eso, la sola idea de tener mejor figura para sorprender a kaji ya estaba comenzando a jugar con su sistema de nuevo, aun así, las alarmas del colegio sonando por el ataque de un ángel le bajaron los ánimos.

-mierda-

Sin decir más la alemana apresuro a salir de salón corriendo tan rápido como podía, esta vez ella no se vería opacada por nadie mas, salió tan rápido que no se fijo que shinji estaba totalmente petrificado en el salón ¿Por qué un ataque en estos momentos cuando el eva de rei sigue sin un brazo… como en mi sueño?, obviamente esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para rei.

-shinji, ¿ocurre algo?-

El aludido simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del salón a paso detenido, rei lo seguía de cerca, ella no entendía la actitud del piloto, durante los últimos días estaba lleno de confianza y respiraba bastante poder de presencia, ahora parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, cuando estaban en el corredor cerca de la entrada, asuka ya había desaparecido, probablemente ella ya había sido recogida para ir al ataque, sintiéndose bastante preocupado shinji finalmente detuvo su marcha en la puerta, lo que el pensaba hacer, era realmente enfermo, pero mas que eso…

-rei-

La peli azul se detuvo al ver como el tercer elegido se quedó parado en la puerta mirándola con toda seriedad

-¿Qué te esta pasando shinji?-

Después de varios segundos de pensar que decir detenidamente, tomando una onda bocanada de aire el piloto continúo

-rei, en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado peligrosas, te lo pido de corazón, quédate en el geofrente en la base, no salgas a la superficie, tu eva aun no esta reparado y no quiero que te lastimen-

Rei no entendía la actitud de shinji, ella podía observar en la seriedad y convicción de su mirada, que seguía siendo el mismo shinji de las últimas dos semanas, pero este le estaba pidiendo algo bastante extraño, ella confiaba en que el y asuka podrían detener al ángel, ella sabía que ella no podia salir a pelear, aun así en el último caso ella sabía que pese a todo, defender a la humanidad era algo que ella llevaba en su sangre como un mandante casi sistematizado, quizás eso era

-no pasara nada shinji, en caso de cualquier cosa, yo soy reemplazable-

Shinji no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el ya habia escuchado eso en el pasado justo antes de la batalla contra el ángel geométrico, pero el escucharlo ahora le causo especial temor e ira, siendo dominado por esta, tomo a la peli azul por sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente casi lastimándola

-¡POR EL AMOR AL CIELO REI ¿EN QUE MIERDA PIENSAS?!-

La peli azul estaba totalmente atónita jamás se esperó esa reacción de shinji, ella casi sentía miedo, de verlo ahí, con una mirada especialmente llena de furia en su normalmente confiada y serena actitud

-¡deja de decir que eres reemplazable, rei ayanami solo hay una y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda cambiar eso, si tu mueres todo se pierde, todo desaparece!...- rei estaba en una paradoja, por mas que ella quisiese luchar contra todo el sistema que regía su vida, para ella era mejor dar su propia vida que la de shinji, después de todo ella podía ser clonada, aun así, el decirle esto a el, sería tan doloroso como morir, realmente se sentía ahogada por aquella situación que no podía manejar, tan ensimismada estaba que no noto como el agarre de shinji comenzaba a temblar y este comenzaba a respirar entre cortado

-shinji yo…-

Sin poder continuar, la peli azul sintió el peso del tercer elegido sobre ella abalanzándose cerrándose en un abrazo, el mismo la había agarrado por la cabeza y la recostó contra su pecho y hombro, ella podía sentir la respiración y el pulso entre cortado de shinji, señal obvia de que el estaba llorando.

-no me importa lo que digas o lo que pienses, para mi eres mas importante que el mundo entero, rei ayanami es mi mundo y si la pierdo, perdería a la única persona que quiero, maldita sea, no puedo perdonarte por considerarte menos que nadie, la rei ayanami que me hace querer vivir cada dia, la rei ayanami que se destapo ante mi estos días, no es tan débil…-

Rei sentía profundamente esas palabras como puñaladas en su ser, ella tenía miedo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano podría morir así lo quisiera o no, y no en las batallas, si no por orden del mismísimo comandante, aun así, jamás había sentido que le importara a alguien como se le estaba confesando shinji en ese momento, eso era realmente doloroso para ella

-shinji, si sigues asegurando eso, lo más probable es que te lastimare en un futuro…- el agarre del tercer elegido no cedía, antes parecía aferrarse más fuertemente a la peli azul sin importarle lo que ella dijera, el no respondía nada, ella finalmente comprendiendo que no importaba cuan dolorosa fuese su situación, la verdad dependía totalmente de shinji, realmente lo necesitaba, aceptando eso finalmente dio campo a su egoísmo, rodio la espalda del piloto con sus brazos y cerro sus ojos aferrándose totalmente a el también

-… discúlpame, si sigues así lo más probable es que te lastime profundamente en el futuro, pero por ahora… prefiero quedarme así toda una eternidad-

Por unos momentos, solo existieron ellos dos, ni el mundo, ni las explosiones ni los angeles, solo ellos abrigados por el afecto y el cariño que sentían entre si, el calor del lugar ni las a tronantes explosiones rompieron ese abrazo

* * *

Un ser vagamente humanoide se acercaba por las colinas de tokio 3 haciendo gala de una increíble defensa ante el poderoso y totalmente inútil ataque de la milicia japonesa, como en toda serie de anime, este tenia una vaga forma humanoide de color gris casi en toda su totalidad exceptuando unas partes que eran de color negro y naranja, no demostraba tener niguna extremidad mas que unos pequeños apéndices y en su pecho había una máscara casi cómicamente esquelética; tanquetas, ametralladores y mas disparaban toda su munición contra este, todas fueron inhabilitadas por el poderoso rayo del ángel el cual dejo una cruz rosada alzándose en el cielo como muestra de su poder.

_Las primeras dieciocho capas de blindaje fueron destruidas_

-no es posible, destruyo dieciocho capas de blindaje de un golpe-

-los evas no llegaran a tiempo a la superficie, ubiquen al eva 02 directamente en el geofrente, tenemos que esperar a que llegue shinji y rei para poder lanzar una ofensiva-

-mayor, recuerde que el eva 00 aun no dispone de su brazo izquierdo-

-cierto, rei no puede pelear-

Sin mas el eva 02, fue disparado donde se prepararía para comenzar la batalla, al salir a la superficie asuka observo notablemente sorprendida como la máscara de aquel ángel comenzaba a mostrarse por el lugar, destruyendo las bases del techo, ella estaba en una posición incómoda, por mas que se había cambiado, por mas que había corrido y por mas que el estrés la abrumaba, seguía terriblemente excitada.

-joder, no necesito de esto en el momento-

Ignorando las señales de su cuerpo comenzó tomando uno de los rifles de asalto que tenía a disposición entre el el pequeño campo lleno de equipamiento militar, sin mayor demora comenzó a descargar el rifle furiosamente contra el enemigo quien no se veia afectado de forma alguna por los poderosos disparos del ruidoso rifle, casquillos caían pesadamente aplastando los arboles del paisaje interno del geofrente, por su parte pese al furioso embaimiento armamentista el ángel bajaba parsimoniosamente haciendo una cara de me importa un culo lo que tengas en mi contra hasta llegar al suelo, la alemana estaba molesta, su primer cargamento se habia acabado, apresuradamente tomo dos subfusiles y continuo con su asalto.

-joder, ¿Por qué no se debilita su campo AT?-

Los disparos continuaban imparables, pero el angelical ser seguía sin inmutarse por el ataque, la alemana en medio de su desenfrenado ataque sentia como su cuerpo cosquilleaba, estaba desesperada, pero también estaba bastante caliente, ¿seria acaso que el peligro la comenzó a afectar también de esa manera? En su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una maniática sonrisa, tan perdida estaba en su mundo que no noto los pequeños plieges del apéndice del ángel los cuales se habían convertido en algo parecido al papel y se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-¡ASUKA!-

Volviendo en si la alemana inconscientemente estaba preparada para el golpe del dolor de perder sus brazos, pero en cambio el embate furioso que recibió por el lado haciendo que los látigos de papel chocaran pesadamente con los muros internos del geofrente, al voltear a ver, vio al eva 01 enfocando al ángel peligrosamente con una posición de total seguridad, por un momento ella se sintió emocionada al ver al imponente titan ahí, como un súper héroe.

-kinder-

Por su parte shinji estaba fuera de sus casillas nerviosas, estaba totalmente nervioso, casi como si fuese su enemigo el tercer ángel en su primera vez, la razón, el reconoció a ese bastardo en su sueño, haciendo que este fuese casi una visión pre apocalíptica de lo que iba a pasar, aunque si fuese así, si el no cambiaba las cosas, esa cosa mataría a rei, y el no podía permitirse eso.

-muy bien hijo de perra, esto es aquí y ahora-

Diciendo eso el tercer elegido tomo dos lanza granadas colosales y comenzó a correr rodeando al ángel, cada paso hacia temblar al lugar horriblemente, liberando los primeros disparos los cuales acertaron de lleno contra el enemigo, se alzo una cortina de humo la cual no permitia ver con mayor detalle lo que ocurria, así que los látigos que lo atacaron llegaron de sorpresa, no lo suficiente para que el no los esquivara girando en el suelo, haciendo que los látigos chocaran pesadamente contra la pared

-esto no esta funcionando, el ataque armado no parece afectarle…- respirando profundamente y exhalando el piloto soltó ambos cañones al suelo y comenzó a apretar los dedos, -…no importa, esto se volverá una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

Tomando un revolver de su cintura el eva comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo el cual ya se preparaba a atacar de nuevo con sus brazos de papel, aunque el tiroteo por el lado evito que acertara su ataque, el eva rojo estaba cubriendo al morado.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer kínder? ¡te volviste loco!-

-¡NO TIENES IDEA CUANTO!- con el revolver disparando cada bala de la que disponía el piloto también confundía la atención del ángel, cuando llego a una distancia prudencial solto esta y comenzó a concentrarse.

-¡AT FIELD AL MAXIMO!-

Su campo at comenzaba a hacerse mas pequeño, hasta que finalmente se centro en un pequeño escudo puntudo en su puño.

-esto es increíble, esta moldeando su campo AT a su antojo, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- preguntaba la alemana impresionada por tal destreza, tanta fue que cuando el puño del eva morado colisiono con el campo AT del ángel este se fracturo rápidamente, haciendo que el angelical ser recibiera el golpe de las cientos de miles de toneladas en su horrible mascara, despidiéndolo hacia el lado.

-no importa si fue un sueño o no, no puedo dejar que nada le pase a rei-

Emprendiendo de nuevo una carrera furiosa el eva morado se preparaba a atacar al ángel el cual estaba en el suelo contra su espalda, el tiroteo de la alemana a lo lejos continuaba.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Muchos en el centro de comando estaban abortos por cómo se llevaba la pelea, pero el ver el rostro de la alemana totalmente ruborizada y a ella riéndose disparando de una forma tan maniática también era inquietante

-genial, ya se le pego lo de shinji- decía la mayor peli morada bastante resignada con la locura adyacente de la guerra

El eva estaba ya sobre su enemigo y desenfundando su cuchillo progresivo comenzó a embutir un feroz ataque contra la coraza que protegía al núcleo, casi en una infantil parodia de la pelea del berserker contra el tercer ángel, o así era hasta que el movimiento del eva termino abruptamente dejando en shock al piloto del eva morado.

-¿Qué paso?-

En la base los marcadores indicando el tiempo finalizado llenaban las paredes con un pitido casi apocalíptico el cual decía que de una u otra manera, estaban soberanamente jodidos

-maldicion, no ahora…-

Una fuerte explosión mando a volar al eva morado quien habia sido arrojado a la distancia contra una montaña por uno de los ataques devastadores del ángel, el vínculo era débil por la falta de energía, pero shinji pudo sentir el ardor del puño de hierro caliente en su pecho.

-¡SHINJI!-

El ángel avanzaba hacia el eva morado reconociéndolo como una potencial amenaza, la alemana estaba desesperada en el fondo pese a su maniática risa, habia acabado con todo el armamento sin poder causar efecto alguno en su enemigo, sintiéndose presionada, tomo una lanza gigante y arremetió contra el ángel

El brazo de papel se incrusto en el estómago del eva rojo, causando que la peli roja sintiera como si hubiese sido atravesada por una hoja de sierra.

-asuka, maldicion-

Los canales de sonido era lo único que tenia energía por lo que shinji no pudo evitar escuchar como su compañera habia quedado fuera de combate, el estaba totalmente desesperado, pudo haber acabado con ese monstruo con unos diez segundos mas de tiempo, pero en el momento en el que el esquivo los primeros ataques, recibió daño colateral ya que su cable de poder había sido cortado.

-maldicion, muévete maldita cosa, despierta joder, se que no eres un robot, que eres algo mas complicado así que se que puedes mover tu titánico y colosal trasero de titanio, tenemos que…-

Mientras el empujaba los controles frenéticamente también sintiendo el ataque de los apéndices de papel el sintió con terror como su frase la termino el comandante de la peor manera posible.

-¡REI!-

Tal como en su sueño, ella habia salido equipada con una bomba en su cuerpo, ella moriría digerida por esa maldita cosa si el no hacia algo rápido, tan desenfrenada y salvajemente movia la palanca que casi destruye los controles en su forcejeo.

-¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!¡HAGAN ALGO!¡NO DEJEN QUE REI MUERA!-

_Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora muchacho, pero no puedo dejar que entres en modo berserker, parece que es imposible para un humano ganar esta guerra, por ahora te prestare mi asistencia_

* * *

Rei corría hacia el ángel que estaba destruyendo al eva 01 con una mina N2 en su mano, su mente estaba bastante perturbada por la falta de la conexión con su brazo derecho, pero eso no importaba, si ella no hacía algo todo el mundo… no, shinji moriría, y aunque a ella le dolía por no volverlo a ver prefería mil veces dar su vida que dejar que este muriese, lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar con shinji en la fiesta como tanto había querido.

-shinji-

Un impacto fuerte la saco a volar en dirección contraria al ángel, ella sintió con terror como ella ya no sostenía la mano, si no que esta estaba suspendida en el aire, al mirar detenidamente vio como a esta la rodeaba un campo de energía semi transparente de color naranja.

-¿un campo AT?- dijo antes de ser eyectada del eva

* * *

El no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sentia todo su ser arder, era casi como si fuese a perder el control, pero el estaba en total juicio, sintió algo extraño en su puño derecho, no supo cómo ni le importo de momento, pero la cantidad tremenda de grajeas de chocolate que el tanto disfrutaba estaban en su mano, era tonto pensar que habia perdido el juicio, el sabia que eran, aun así sin importar, se llevó la puñada de dulces a la boca, cerrando esta con un solo y único mordisco, destruyendo y dejando migajas de las que no habían entrado en su boca, rápidamente sintió su ser palpitar

* * *

-mayor, esto es bastante extraño-

Maya reportaba tecleando a toda velocidad, lo mismo de shigeru y de aoba, ritsuko akagi también se veia perpleja por lo que mostraban las MAGI

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-

-hay una extraña lectura de energía viniendo del eva unidad 01, su energía se desborda y tiene características similares a los patrones de energía de los angeles-

Misato estaba en shock

-¿un patrón naranja?-

-no…- esta vez quien respondió fue la peli rubia quien miraba totalmente atónita las lecturas, -… son características similares, pero no son las mismas los tres reyes lo acaban de bautizar como un patrón rojo-

La pantalla mostraba como el eva morado se levantaba aun sin energía y de una forma aun más tétrica atrás de este se comenzaba a densificar el aire dando la impresión de que atrás de el habia una sombra de un ser enorme cruzado de brazos el cual despedida unas enormes y horribles alas puntudas, pero no pasaba de eso, de una sombra, un pitido anuncio nuevas relaciones con el eva el cual había transformado su campo AT en una forma irregular, con la cual despidió al eva 00 y de paso confino la mina

-¡SHINJI!, ¿DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN?- preguntaba la mayor peli morada con el corazón en su mano

-¿Qué si estoy bien?...¡ESTOY DE MARAVILLA!- fue la respuesta errática del tercer elegido quien hablaba como si estuviese totalmente desquiciado

-¿esta en modo berserker doctora?-

-no lo se, pero sea lo que sea que le este pasando a shinji, hace ver al berserker como si fuese un juguete-

El tercer elegido estaba en todas sus capacidades mentales, pero esto se sentia distinto, casi podia sentir como el calor subia del asfalto y también como el aire se hacia denso, casi como si todo el lugar se estuviese convirtiendo en un heiser gigante, eso no le importaba, su sonrisa era casi desquiciada mostrando unos crecidos colmillos en su boca, su nariz apuntaba peligrosamente cual lobo preparándose para su cacería, pero antes tenia algo de que encargarse, antes había sellado la mina N2 en su campo AT, mostrando gran poderío llevo la misma mina a su mano y la hizo estallar ahí mismo, conteniendo la explosión en su mini campo casi cómicamente, como si fuese un petardo de una celebración navideña.

-mayor, esto es extraño-

-¡¿MAS EXTRAÑO AUN?!-

-eh si, la sincronización del piloto es del 100% técnicamente ahora son uno-

Mientras todos en el centro estaban absortos, la doctora peli rubia estaba mas confundida pero por otros detalles

_Esto es extraño, la presión resultante de esto debió haber llevado al despertar del eva, esto es totalmente distinto_

De nuevo, como sucedió antiguamente, el eva morado se dirigio pesadamente contra su enemigo quien elevo un campo AT para eludirlo, a diferencia del caso pesado el monstruo de ojos amarillos no se molesto si quiera en levantar un contra campo para inhabilitar el poder de la barrera enemiga, haciendo que el chocara brutalmente contra esta causándose un daño enorme a si mismo, aun así, retrocediendo comenzó a apilar una tremenda cantidad de puños contra el campo, como si fuese una rabieta de golpes de nudillo contra una pared, inmediatamente el ángel contraataco disparando un rayo de poder como el que habia destruido la placa superior de tokio 3, haciendo que el eva morado retrocediera con quemaduras en todo su ser

-no, no creas que eso me afecto-

El cuerpo de shinji también acusaba sensaciones de quemaduras en su ser, pero estas no le parecían afectar mucho

_Vas bien chico, pero si quieres ganar tienes que dejarte llevar un poco mas_

-GROWWLLLLLLLL-

De nuevo el monstruo titánico se embatió contra el monstruo de carácter angelical el cual en vez de esperar a que este comenzara a golpear desquiciadamente contra su campo, arrojo sus látigos de papel cuchilla los cuales se dirigían peligrosamente contra el rostro del eva morado.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Sin mayor problema el monstruo morado evadio uno de los brazos, pero el otro lo recibió con sus dientes deteniendo el corte en seco con el poder de su mandibula, dejando en shock a todo el mundo, incluyendo al ángel siguió con su carrera hasta estar frente a frente con este, chocando sus mascaras el uno contra el otro, y en señal de demencia y excitación furiosa, el eva destrozo por completo la navaja que tenia en su boca frente a su enemigo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

El ángel comenzaba a preparar otro disparo, pero el sentir como un brazo en seco habia atravesado su núcleo hizo que su titánica marcha terminara ahí mismo, despidiéndose de su vida en manos de sus enemigos.

_Sabes shinji, el eva 01 no tiene un órgano S2, quizás deberías…_

Como si fuese una orden inconsciente el monstruo morado aun sin sacar el brazo que tenia incrustado, tomo su otro brazo y comenzó a abrir el interior del monstruo, abriendo sus fauces dejando salir un humeante alarido, comenzó a devorarse a su enemigo.

En la sala de comando, los pocos espectadores que estaban en el exterior y las otras dos pilotos observaban como ese monstruo devoraba al angelical ser parte por parte, arrancando pedazos de este con sus dientes y con sus manos desnudas para pasarlos por sus fauces, cual pedazo de carne en una cena de celebración, a lo lejos en una de las colinas del geofrente se encontraba la estudiante de cabello azul oscuro observando ciertamente intrigada la escena

-¿así que este es tu plan maestro azazel, curioso, hiciste una buena elección, yo también apostaría todo mi dinero a este niño…- suspiro y paso de la expresión curiosa a una más meditativa, -…lástima que ese plan este condenado al fracaso, graciosamente es por la elección que acabas de hacer-

En el centro de mando gendo ikari también observaba molesto lo que acababa de ocurrir

-si bien la unidad 01 pudo obtener un órgano S2 devorando al ángel, el hecho de que no haya despertado como tal no estaba previsto- comentaba el anciano profesor atrás del sujeto de lentes

-las condiciones estaban dadas para que despertara bajo esta presión, no se que haya ocurrido pero esto definitivamente es un problema-

-supongo que si, pero al menos por ahora el concejo no nos pisara los talones-

-lo que digan esos viejos decrépitos no me importa, esto puede representar un pequeño revés en nuestros planes…-

* * *

Pocas veces rei salía totalmente sana del eva, no sabia que habia ocurrido pero de una u otra forma habia salido totalmente ilesa, como si el golpe que recibió simplemente hubiese dado una orden de eyección, sin importar que ocurrio, aprovecho para ir con misato y el equipo de rescate a buscar al piloto del eva morado, llegando a donde habia caído la cabina del piloto despues de la batalla lo que vio la dejo sin habla, no solo a ella, si no a todos los presentes

Frente a ellos se encontraba el tercer elegido, su traje de sincronización mostraba quemaduras en su peho y hombros y sus brazos y piernas mostraba cortadas, incluso habia un golpe en su frente el cual dejaba caer un hilo grueso de sangre, aun así caminaba como si nada, sus ojos cubierto por su flequillo no dejaba ver que se encontraba en la profundidad de su mirada, aun así, caminaba casi impunemente a lo que le habia ocurrido.

-shinji-

Siguiendo su camino casi sin notar a los paramédicos ni a la mayor y su compañera siguió derecho, cuando estuvo cerca de rei simplemente alzo su mano ensangrentada, para tocar la mejilla de su compañera, casi para comprobar si ella era real, la peli azul sintió su ser crispearse ante el contacto, un contacto que termino tras unos segundos tras los cuales el tercer elegido finalmente resigno a caer victima de su cansancio y de sus heridas


	7. define tu idea de diversion

_**no, no me gusta este resultado, lo siento, pero no aceptare la instrumentalizacion padre, asi que como tu hiciste trampa en nuestra apuesta, yo también la voy a hacer, voy a jugar el juego que evitara que el mundo acabe según tu divino capricho, después de todo shinji ikari es mucho mas de lo que deja ver el ojo comun**_

_**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, este pertenece a gainax y demás cosas que debería decir para evitar demandas por derecho de autor pero me dan lata hacerlas ahora mismo, sera para **_**_después_**

**siento la demora al subir este cap y el de otros fics, pero estuve sin internet casi un mes asi que me quedaba dificil el no aburrirme y escribir el siguiente capitulo**

**LEX: curiosamente mi solucion fue esa misma tambien, compre el mismo telefono :v :v lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, me encanta tu capacidad de analizar los pequeños detalles, ciertamente te llevaras una agradable sorpresa mi hermano**

**FERNANDO: todo el mundo es sospechoso, ademas, creeme, no caere en algo tan bajo y denso como hacer a rei yandere, eso me parece pendejo :v, pero en serio, no me llama la idea**

**capitulo 8 : define tu idea de diversion**

De nuevo, volviendo a lo que era una costumbre antigua para el, shinji comenzaba a abrir los ojos para observar un techo blanco e inmaculado, el antiséptico aroma del lugar y sentir que el culo se le había muerto hacía varios años eran sentimientos familiares para el, básicamente era lo que ocurría después de sufrir una paliza a mano de los ángeles, lo que no era costumbre para el era despertar y encontrarse con dos agentes de seguridad al lado de la doctora akagi, este los miraba con cierta confusión.

-…eeehhhh, ¿Qué me robe o que destruí?-

Los agentes tenían una cara de poker la cual era inquebrantable así que la que se limito a dar explicaciones fue la doctora peli rubia

-son demasiadas cosas para explicar, pero básicamente necesitamos hacerte unas observaciones especiales, y agradeceríamos que no hicieras chistes malos por esto, dado el informe de las MAGIS, estabas en todos tus sentidos en la batalla contra el último ángel así que no me explicare mayormente-

Shinji observaba a la doctora aun con una expresión confundida

-… ¿por qué?-

-durante la batalla se registraron patrones de energía parecidos a los de los ángeles y eso es algo que debemos contemplar a futuro-

-¿Por qué?- a la doctora se le comenzaba a brotar una vena en su frente debido a la frustración que el tercer elegido le hacia sentir en ese momento

-por qué ese poder repentino no tiene un origen que nosotros podamos medir y puede ser una amenaza a futuro-

…- ¿Por qué?-

La doctora peli rubia finalmente perdió los estribos, sin mostrarlo mayormente claro-

-señores, por favor, encárguense del tercer elegido-

Con la orden los dos sujetos en traje formal se dirigieron a la cama del joven y lo tomaron de los brazos y las piernas y se lo llevaron del cuarto en medio de las quejas de el

* * *

En otros lugar de la fortaleza anti ángeles, asuka se mostraba un tanto escéptica a la idea de la fiesta a la que la habia invitado shinji para esa noche, al parecer era algo sencillo, pero que hasta el mismo comandante iba a asistir, lo que le molestaba en si no era el evento como tal, si no el hecho de que fuese posible que tal libertad no pudiese ser permitida después de todo ella examino el resultado final de la batalla contra el ultimo ángel y lo que habia ocurrido con shinji y su misterioso despertar de su eva.

-mein gott, ¿se supone que yo piloteo uno como esos?-

Ella estaba realmente pensativa sobre eso, su unidad 02 era el pináculo del armamento actual, modelo definitivo de los modelos imperfectos 01 y 00, lo que quería decir que ella también contaba con un monstruo sanguinario disfrazado de pieza de ingeniería, le aterraba de sobre manera que su eva perdiera el control de esa forma, pero también se dio cuenta que ese era uno de los factores clave del poder de shinji y de muchas de sus aplastantes victorias.

-puede ser que sea así, pero también…-

El que el eva de shinji se le zafara un tornillo cada vez que saliera a la superficie era uno de sus secretos para ser el piloto maniaco espectacular que era adulado en NERV, pero no podía negar que cuando ella estuvo indefensa contra el corte sorpresa del ángel, el verlo ahí rescatándola y haciendo una pose exageradamente genial le hizo considerar que quizás el… no era tan mequetrefe, o lo era, pero al menos sabia disimular como no serlo en varios puntos, también comenzaba a notar que el durante los últimos días se habia vuelto bastante recio y un tanto mas confiado de si mismo, en si comenzaba a parecerle atractivo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

…por su puesto ella no lo iba a aceptar…

Dejando de contemplarse desnuda en el espejo de su habitación dio rienda suelta ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, era verdad, ella se estaba comenzando a interesar en shinji ikari, mucho mas de lo que alguien le hubiese interesado en el pasado fuera de kaji, su risa hacia eco en el apartamento, cuando finalmente se detuvo se vio a si misma con una expresión de odio puro en su rostro.

-es verdad, me gusta shinji ikari, pero no aceptare rebajarme a tal nivel-

Tomando con fuerza sus palmas las dirigió contra el espejo quebrándolo y haciendo que unos cuantos cortes sangraran sus manos mientras pegaba su frente con expresión demencial en su rostro

-es verdad, es tan genial, pero lo odio y no le perdonare el que me rebaje cada vez que el quiera, que me opaque, así que lo hare mio, pero no lo dejare disfrutarme, lo tendré, abusare de el, violare cada miserable aspecto de su vida y cuando este pidiendo que lo deje o si es un masoquista y me este pidiendo por mas, escupiré su lindo rostro y lo tirare al olvido, es verdad, tarde o temprano me aburriré de el y me quitare este estúpido semi enamoramiento de encima-

Una resolución un tanto sadista, pero la razón se podía ver en la mesita de noche donde ahora habían dos frascos vacíos de grajeas de chocolate caídos recientemente

* * *

Shinji salía de la sala de observación de la doctora akagi con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa con varios medicamentos los cuales el no demoro en tirar al basurero.

-si cree que me puede medicar con supositorios calibre negro africano esa rubia esta mas loca de lo que pensé-

Ahora el se movía libremente por el geofrente, para su buena suerte sus exámenes no revelaron nada en particular, simplemente un exceso en la adrenalina y la anónima naturaleza real del eva fueron los factores a los que se les atribuyo el fenómeno de hace unas horas, lo único que quedaba de remanente de esa batalla era un parche en la frente del piloto y varios cortes en su cuerpo, no eran relativamente importantes, pero realmente ardían de vez en cuando.

-vamos a ver, en este momento rei se debe encontrar haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta, por más tentador que sea, el ir a ayudarla seria infructuoso, asuka debe estarse masturbándose como una loca…-

Esto último lo recordó con cierta picardía pues el la encontró infraganti una vez, además el olor a feminidad y los gemidos de ella era algo que no era fácil de disimular

-… y misato… -

Como apareciendo por arte de magia mientras el llegaba a la máquina de sodas encontró la divertida escena de kaji "forcejeando" a la peli morada para robarle un beso la cual después de unos cuantos instantes finalmente se dejaba llevar y pasaba de la pelea a rodear al cuello del espía y aferrarlo como si se estuviese ahogando, un tanto abochornado shinji se alejó del lugar sin hacer mayor ruido

-_rayos, un poco mas y misato se devora a kaji-_

un tanto distraído y empalmado por la divertida escena shinji pretendía continuar su camino, pero estaba tan ensimismado en no tratar de morirse de la risa, que no noto a quien estaba frente a el cuando choco con esto, al ver detenidamente el sujeto con el que acababa de tropezar era su padre.

-ah, hola gendo-

El aludido alzo una ceja en cierta confusión por el comportamiento de su hijo

-le recomiendo que se fije por dónde camina piloto-

Normalmente shinji se sentiría algo intimidado por la fría voz y expresión de su padre, pero eso se le había hecho algo tan común que ya ni si quiera le importaba si le hablaba así o no

-lo tendré en cuenta comandante, tendrá que disculpar mi estupidez, estaba pensando en que refresco tomaría para calmar esta sed-

-¿refresco? Con algo de agua bastaría para hidratarse correctamente-

Y sin decir mas el comandante siguió su camino hasta una entrada especial, donde el saco de su bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una identificación, al pasarla pudo entrar por esta sin problema, shinji observo todo con especial detenimiento, después de todo algo acababa de facilitársele ahí

-bueno, al menos ya se dónde está su identificación…-

Ya cuando se encontraba saliendo de la base de NERV por el ascensor de escalera para su sorpresa vio a la piloto peli azul la cual también subía hacia la superficie con una bolsa en la mano, algo que el no esperaba, después de todo más alla de saber cómo era que ellos debían actuar ese dia, el no la habia visto desde su estúpido ataque tipo suicidio al último ángel

-¡REI!-

Saltando varias de las escaleras eléctricas el peli castaño corrió hacia donde estaba la piloto peli azul la cual se advirtió de su presencia

-hola shiinji-

Su voz no arrojaba emoción alguna como era de esperarse de ella, pero una pequeña comisura en sus labios mostraba una sonrisa, el aludido simplemente al llegar a donde ella solto un suspiro de alivio

-dime rei, ¿estas bien? ¿te sientes bien?-

La piloto de cabello azul estaba algo sorprendida pero ella también recordó rápidamente que la última vez que se habían visto era cuando shinji salió del eva morado con su cuerpo bañado en heridas para caer inconsciente después de verla a salvo, el parche que el tenia en su frente era prueba de ello

-yo estoy bien shinji, tu… como te sientes-

Aun era para todos en la base un tanto perturbador el episodio del eva que derroto al ultimo ángel por lo que la preocupación de la piloto se sintió en su voz, por su parte este no se tomo en cuenta esto

-eso no importa de momento, lo único que se me viene a la mente era el por qué ibas a hacer algo tan estúpido como salir a suicidarte con una mina N2 contra el ángel, pero no quiero hablar de eso de momento, pensé que estarías organizando los últimos detalles de la fiesta, ¿Qué haces por aca?-

La aludida saco de su bolsillo dos bolsas una con varios frascos de medicamentos y la otra con varios tornillos.

-bueno, ya arregle el lugar de la fiesta y todos los preparativos están hechos, así que…-

_Rei caminaba por los pasillos de los cuarteles generales, ya hacia un tiempo había salido de arreglar y ultimar los detalles de la fiesta por lo que ahora era hora de concretar lo que ella y shinji habían concretado como la "otra fiesta" para eso necesitaba algo de ayuda, vestida en su uniforme escolar se dirigió a la oficina de la doctora akagi quien estaba anotando varias fórmulas químicas y recetas medicas_

_-se que no es necesario, pero solo para bajarle los humos, varios supositorios calibre negro africano… ah, buenos días rei, ¿que necesitas?- saludaba cortésmente la peli teñida sin ningún ápice de amabilidad en su voz, la piloto observaba a la doctora sin emoción alguna, como siempre_

_-doctora, siento cierta molestia en la parte posterior de mi hombro izquierdo, también en mi omoplato derecho, me gustaría que me revisara si tengo algún daño por el golpe recibido al eyectarme de mi eva-_

_El argumento parecía cien por ciento valido, pero había algo que no cuadraba_

_-es extraño, despues de todo los exámenes médicos despues de la batalla no mostraron ningun daño físico evidente, ¿estas segura de lo que estas diciéndome rei?- era poco común que la piloto con asperger pudiese decir alguna mentira, pero definitivamente habia algo extraño ahí_

_-estoy segura de los dolores que acusan mi cuerpo doctora, realmente me incomodan en varias de mis tareas diarias, así que le agradecería si me hiciese un diagnóstico y me recetara- un tanto frustrada la doctora finalmente se resignó, rascándose la cabeza por la exasperación se limitó a levantase de la silla de su oficina _

_-dame cinco minutos, ire a traer algunos medicamentos-_

_Diciendo eso la doctora finalmente salio de la oficina, sin notar que ella habia dejado su identificación en el cajón del escritorio, rei no habia perdido detalle de este descuido por parte de la peli teñida, así que tan pronto la doctora dejo la oficina tomo la identificación de ella y la guardo en el regazo de su falda._

_-ya volví-_

_Después de unos análisis físicos estándar varios y demás cuidados básicos ritsuko akagi dejo salir a rei de la oficina con nada mas que carios parches calientes en su espalda y hombros, sin saber el descuido de haber dejado su pase a manos de la adolecente, tan pronto esta salió se dirigio al cuarto de enfermería general, abriendo una cantidad de suplementos y drogas los cuales estarían a su disposición._

-impresionante, realmente lo hiciste, buen trabajo rei, ¿Qué sacaste de la enfermería?-

La primera elegida estaba un tanto sonrojada por el cumplido del piloto, pero sin dejarse llevar mayormente tomo la bolsa de píldoras y varios frascos con químicos líquidos

-bueno, aquí tengo suplementos de adrenalina, varios psicoactivos, también tengo varios eufóricos y también somníferos entre otros, ah y también conseguí una buena cantidad de afrodisiacos y viagra ¿fue correcta mi elección de productos?-

Shinji no cabía de su sonrisa de impresión y de malicia, esperaba que rei pudiese sacar algo para alterar la fiesta, pero no esperaba tal premio

-no fue buena, fue excelente, ahora, por cierto, ¿porque la bolsa de tornillos?, no recuerdo que hubiésemos acordado algo con eso-

Esta vez la tez de la peli azul se tornó aun mas roja y atino a rascarse la mejilla mostrando una expresión un tanto apenada, sin salir de su clásico yo

-pues yo…-

_Mientras rei terminaba de llenar la bolsa con varios medicamentos, encontró a la deriva una llave inglesa, no supo cual podría ser su utilidad, pero no vio perdida en tomarla en caso de cualquier cosa, así que sin considerarlo tomo la llave y salio de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a la oficina de la doctora akagi a entregarle la tarjeta de identificación a la doctora con la excusa de que la encontró caída en el pasillo, ya cuando planeaba ir a la salida encontró a los tres técnicos principales bajo los órdenes de la peli rubia saliendo a su hora de almuerzo._

_-entonces, creo que unas creepas no estarían nada mal-_

_-bromeas, necesito algo realmente sustancioso para mantenerme funcionando, no pude dormir ayer-_

_-eso no pasaría si no te la pasaras meneándotela pensando en la mayor katsuragi…-_

_-¡oye!...-_

_En medio de conversaciones hilarantes los tres sujetos se retiraron dejando al descubierto su centro de mendo, rei no demoro en notar que el centro estaba demasiado descuidado, quizás por que era poco el personal que podía acceder a esa zona, pero el ver la estructura de la silla tan vulnerable y también de varios equipos no pudo evitar la tentación de "jugar" con la llave inglesa que había encontrado, desarmando las sillas sin desmontarla, dejándole una sorpresa a los técnicos cuando llegaran._

-ya veo, ¿entonces que hacemos aca?-dijo shinji tomando de la mano a rei ayudándola a pasar a las escaleras

-¿shinji?-

-te tomaste el trabajo de hacer una buena broma, vamos a ver cómo termina- finalizo recordando que la hora de receso de los técnicos terminaría en diez minutos, el tiempo justo para ver como finalizaba la improvisada broma de ayanami

Como esperaba al llegar vio a los tres técnicos hablando tranquilamente entre ellos mientras hacían su trabajo diario, sin que ellos lo notaran el movimiento continuo de ellos al desplazarse entre tableros iba aflojando poco a poco los soportes de la silla, hasta que después de unos minutos las sillas finalmente cedieron, haciendo que hyuga callera pesadamente sobre los tableros golpeándose la mandíbula, por su parte maya también había desecho su soporte al alertarse de la caída de su compañero y tropezando termino con su cara en la entre pierna de shigeru cuya silla también cedió para caer encima de su compañero golpeado.

-¡pero que carajo!-

Fue lo único que pudieron decir los tres sujetos mientras trataban de reincorporarse y miraban aterrorizados el daño de las silla, shinji escondido atrás de una puerta hacia su esfuerzo por contener la risa, el cual fue finalmente vencido al ver a rei quien estaba a su lado tapándose la boca con una mano y poniendo la otra en su estómago mientras contenía su risa.

-rei-

-jajajaja, discúlpame shinji, no puedo evitarlo, no me había dado cuenta que esto podía ser tan divertido jajajaja-

No era una risa desbordante ni una eufórica, era una risilla de una chica la cual normalmente permanecía siempre callada y meditativa, por eso el mundo parecio iluminarse para el tercer elegido durante ese instante

Y así con esa broma se dio la apertura a las últimas horas antes de la fiesta que estaba pensada para ese dia

* * *

Llegada la noche ya todo estaba comenzando, rei habia logrado conseguir el permiso del comandante para organizar la fiesta en un auditorio a las cercanías de los cuarteles generales, el cual estaba bajo la custodia de NERV, el lugar no estaba mayormente decorado lo único que destacaba eran varias mesas con comida en ellas y uno que otro decorativo, al fondo del salón habia dos bafles de tamaño medio para armonizar el ambiente con música.

-vaya, esto es bastante elaborado, no puedo creer que te tomaras todo este trabajo- menciono el tercer elegido mirando el panorama ciertamente intrigado

-tuve bastante tiempo para mediar los detalles, además pude pedir asistencia a varios miembros del equipo de seguridad por lo que no fue muy difícil el hacerlo, ¿el trabajo fue adecuado?-

-fue bastante adecuado, es más, estoy impresionado, ¿siempre haces las cosas de forma tan impresionante?- la peli azul se sonrojo sutilmente ante el cumplido, cosa que no demoro en notar el tercer elegido

-esto sera grandioso, gracias por hacer todo esto rei-

-¿Por qué me agradeces? Esto es algo que acordamos juntos mientras estábamos en detención, no es algo que hubiese sido propiamente unilateral-

-no importa, realmente agradezco que estés aca conmigo haciendo todo esto-

Tanto shinji como rei estaban rojos como tomates, ya antes en el pasado se habían sincerado en menor medida, pero ahora parecía tan común y al mismo tiempo tan extraño que no podían terminar de asimilarlo

-vaya, es una gran fiesta shinji- de los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros del salón de clase del piloto, touji, kensuke, hikary y también rachel habían llegado juntos, la última llegaba con su uniforme de la escuela lo cual inquieto a varios de los presentes

-ehhh, rachel, ¿Por qué estas con el uniforme de la escuela?- la aludida se torno roja y atino a rascarse la mejilla

-pues…-

_Ahí recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol la peli azul comenzaba a moverse pesadamente, la cabeza le dolía y sentía pesado todo su cuerpo, además de tener nauseas mas alla de lo humano._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_Despertándose e incorporándose noto que no eran los primeros rayos de sol, ya que este estaba alzado en lo alto del cielo marcando el medio dia, no solo eso, noto que estaba recibiendo la luz directamente en su rostro, por lo que descubrió que estaba a la intemperio_

_-¡¿pero que fue lo que paso?!-_

_Al lado de ella en la terraza de la escuela donde despertó habia pan de curry con algunas bebidas alcohólicas mezcladas en un vaso, superando su dolor de cabeza la aludida recordó que estaba haciendo, resignada y liberando un suspiro saco una libreta y un esfero de su vestido_

_-bitacora de productos #32, mezclar curry con coñac no es buena idea, observaciones, pérdida de memoria, malestar general y ganas de vomitar mi desayuno de hace dos meses- terminando de anotar finalmente la peli azul cedió a su cuerpo y libero el revuelto estomacal en el suelo de la terraza_

-… me enferme...- fue la respuesta de esta a todos sus amigos, después de ellos llegaron los miembros de NERV

-hola chicos, vaya, parece que es una buena fiesta- entrando con sus trajes casuales llegaban los tres técnicos del puente con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro, pasando saludando a los chicos

-gracias, agradézcanle a rei, ella logro todo esto-

.tienes razón, gran trabajo-

Detrás de esto llegaba misato, kaji y ristuko, juntos como cada vez que salían de la universidad

-así que llego la gran noche, parece que promete mucho- analizo ritsuko mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas y degustaba de la comida

-oh, no tienes idea cuanto- pensó shinji maliciosamente para si mismo

Finalmente los últimos en llegar eran los miembros mas importantes de NERV, gendo asistía con su típico traje formal por su parte fuyutsuki asistía vestido de manera casual también, tratando de no emular demasiado su ropa de la universidad.

-shinji, rei, piloto soryu…- saludando a los pilotos se dirigió también a uno de los asientos a hablar un rato con su profesor de la universidad, con eso era oficial, el plan comenzaba en forma

La fiesta avanzaba y el ambiente era realmente ameno, no solo por el contraste de edades si no por el ambiente que este generaba, era bastante movida la fiesta pero tampoco parecía perder el control, los adolescentes estaban molestando en su mesa mientras comían, o la mayoría trataba de molestar puesto que una agotada rachel ya dormida sobre la mesa totalmente inconsciente.

-es interesante, hacia mucho tiempo no veía tal muestra de paz como ahora- las palabras del espia eran acertadas, era agradable ver a los tres jóvenes que eran los protectores de la humanidad comportándose como chicos al ritmo de la música mientras charlaban y hacían bromas entre ellos.

-tienes razón, quizás esto fue en si una buena idea- respaldaba misato dándole un trago profundo a su vaso de vino

-es cierto, aunque aún me parece un tanto inadecuado hacerlo después del ataque del ultimo ángel, aún tenemos papeleo que organizar y …- antes de continuar fue interrumpida por la alegre peli morada

-vamos rits, relájate, mira nada mas a tu alrededor, esto es por lo que estamos peleando, que mas da si damos un dia a las responsabilidades y dejamos que estos chicos se comporten como tal, como chicos…-

La peli rubia simplemente suspiro, era extraño pero su amiga tenia razón

-supongo que es verdad, simplemente debería relajarme…-

La fiesta avanzaba a paso tangente, ya era avanzada la noche y la comida aun estaba a la mitad, shigeru y maya hacían un dueto en el karaoke el cual era aplaudido por la mayoría del mundo, puesto que fuyutsuki y gendo aun estaban rezagados en su lugar.

-aun no me puedo creer que estes en un lugar así ikari, simplemente no va contigo- menciono el anciano agitando su vaso de coñac

-supongo que solo fue por dar un gusto a los pilotos, realmente no me afecta si se hacen o no se hacen esta clase de tonterías, para mi son una pérdida de tiempo- decía el comandante con su típica pose mirando incomodo su vaso de agua en la mesa

_-Para ti padre- decía el tercer elegido mientras ofrecía los tragos al sub comandante y a el, la sorpresa fue algo evidente cuando el profesor tenia coñac y el tenía solo agua_

_-el agua será más que suficiente para hidratarte adecuadamente padre-_

-pequeño cabron- susurro para si mismo ante el cariñoso gesto de su hijo

Ya cuando la fiesta estaba en su esplendor, shinji y rei se dirigieron a la cocina, en la mesa habia una bandeja llena de vasos de vino, en distintas porciones.

.-bueno, es la hora, démosle algo para que no puedan olvidar, ¿Cuál es el vaso del comandante?- pregunto shinji mientras sostenía un frasco con un somnífero líquido y un frasco con la etiqueta aquarol, laxante liquido-

-es este de aca- señalo rei un vaso que estaba semi vacío-

-perfecto- y sin mediar porciones shinji comenzó a combinar el vino con los medicamentos obtenidos, supongo que veremos los efectos en un rato

-que debo hacer con el resto de los medicamentos shinji- pregunto rei alzando la bolsa con el diverso botín obtenido esa mañana-

-ya sabes, ponlos aleatoriamente en las demás copas, que sea la porción suficiente para evitar que el sabor cambie demasiado, pero los suficiente para que todo el mundo se divierta- acatando la orden del tercer elegido la peli azul vertió los contenidos de los frascos en las copas y los llevo a la mesa, pasando con cuidado por cada una dejando una a cada invitado, pidiendo que esperaran para el brindis, ya cuando todos los invitados tenían una copa en su mesa, shinji se puso en el centro de la mesa y toco su copa con una cuchara

-atencion todo el mundo, unas palabras de nuestra anfitriona y responsable de esta fiesta, por favor, todos aplaudan a rei-

Un aplauso se escuchó por todo el lugar dedicado a la primera elegida, esta no mostraba ninguna reacción ni acusaba sensación alguna por el júbilo de los presentes para con ella

-muchas gracias a todos por venir, agradezco la presencia de todos, comandante, gracias por venir-

El aludido solo hizo un gesto alzando su copa con cierta desgana

-esta fiesta es para ustedes, yo solo quería mostrar mi agradecimiento a todos ustedes, incluyéndolos a ustedes, representante de clase y demás-

-muchas gracias, ayanami san- respondía amablemente la presidenta de clase siendo molestada por el resto de los alumnos

-ahora sin decir mas, salud- y haciendo hincapié de tomar de su copa todos los demás siguieron al brindis tomándose todo el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe, shinji no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de triunfo ante esto, antes de servir la siguiente ronda a cada uno, no sabia que cosa tenia cada copa así que moria por ver los efectos de estas en la gente.

-por lo que entiendo el alcohol mezclado con medicamentos es peligroso, solo espero que no se mueran intoxicados o algo por el estilo…- por un momento se quedó pensativo si seguir o no seguir.

-…neeeeeee…- media milésima de segundo después siguió sirviendo los tragos, después de varias rondas y unos minutos mas de hard party los efectos de las bebidas alteradas se comenzaba a evidenciar.

-sabes asuka, hoy te ves demasiado sensual- insinuaba un semi intoxicado kensuke el cual trataba de acercarse a asuka posando una mano en su muslo, por su puesto por mas ida de sus sentidos que pudiese estar ella alejo al aludido de un fuerte derechazo en su rostro-

-en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme animal- respondía la alemana algo ebria y semidormida

Por su parte rachel comenzaba a despertarse para notar como touji y la representante de clase tenían una mirada algo extraviada y mas extraño que eso, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo haciendo como si remaran mientras cantaban

-en el mar, la vida es mas sabrosa, en el mar, todo es felicidad-

shinji no podía evitar reír ante el panorama todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, por otro lado de la fiesta rei observaba como maya estaba en su silla totalmente ida riéndose sola, los otros dos técnicos no estaban por ahí, ella los habia visto irse al baño a la carrera sosteniendo su zona pélvica con gran fuerza, eso también hizo que ella liberara una ligera risita, después de todo no entendia a que iba todo esto al inicio, pero el ver las reacciones de todos los conocidos de ella sin tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo generaba que ella internamente se riera de todos ellos

-ok, aquí vamos- sabiendo que esta fiesta tenía un objetivo mas claro a la superficie, shinji se acercó a la silla del comandante acompañado de rei, trataban de no mirarse para evitar levantar sospechas, pero ambos deseaban poder romper esa distancia y poder molestar juntos, finalmente shinji estaba sentado frente a frente con su padre, este tenia una expresión fría y serena en su rostro, haciendo que a el no se le permitiera saber si estaba en un estado alterado como la mayoría o no.

-shinji- dijo este con una voz un tanto apretada, disparador que señalo que el estaba tanto somnoliento como haciendo una fuerza para aguantar algo.

-padre, me alegra que hayas venido- dijo el tercer elegido hipócritamente con un rostro condescendiente, gendo ikari podía sentir su interior comenzar a revolverse salvajemente

-sabes, me parece que este es un gran paso, digo, siempre quise poder pasar mas tiempo contigo, el hacer esto hace que nazca algo dentro de mi-

Gendo seguía con su misma expresión, aunque ya comenzaba a dejar salir unos gases algo fétidos debido a la presión interna, rei seguía con su expresión neutra, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa

_Creo que algo está naciendo dentro de el también_

-me alegra eso piloto- respondió este dejando salir mas carga, ahora sonaba un tanto mas liquido los ruidos, haciendo evidente que el definitivamente estaba a punto de…

-ppppprrrrrrrfffffffggggggggg-

El ruido seco del vaciar del intestino del comandante hizo que la fiesta se detuviese por un momento, los que no estaban tan eufóricos o desenfrenados observaron como el seguía en su mismo rostro aun cuando había materia mal oliente saliendo de su pierna y de su asiento, normalmente el dignísimo comandante de NERV no permitiría verse en tal posición, pero después de vaciar sus pantalones cayo pesadamente de golpe de rostro contra la mesa.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Finalmente el dignísimo comandante de NERV había caído dormido, todo el mundo estaba estático

-creo que se surro – dijo shinji con un rostro ganador

-si, en efecto creo que se surro- continuo rei con su expresión fría

-definitivamente se surro- dijo rachel a lo lejos tratando de contener el ataque de risa

Varios minutos despues estaban shinji, rei y kaji levantando al comandante y llevándolo a un carro que lo pudiese dejar en su hogar, dormitorio o oficina, donde fuese que el pudiese dormir a gusto

-vaya, que se surro- finalizo kaji tratando de aguantar el fétido olor, la doctora ritsuko aun aguantando la presión de sus pezones encima de su ropa sin saber por qué se encargaba de desinfectar el área donde estaba sentado, mientras que iban saliendo ya en la oscuridad de la noche rei aprovecho y le hizo el ademan a shinji para que sacara la tarjeta de identificación del saco del inconsciente comandante para finalmente dejarlo en el carro

-buenas noches gendo- finalizo shinji con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, al volver al salón vio que misato y ritsuko estaban saliendo ya también listas para marcharse

-¿se van ya?- pregunto rei un tanto intrigada

-si, para ser honesta no nos sentimos bien, la peli rubia trataba de discimular el dolor de cabeza y la presión en varios puntos de su cuerpo, por su parte misato se veia realmente acalorada-

-te veo en el apartamento shinji- dijo misato tomando a kaji de la camisa forzadamente arrastrándolo con la fuerza de 100 mujeres en celo

-¿katsuragi?-

-tu te callas, esta noche no te dejare dormir- y así, desaparecieron todos los adultos del lugar exceptuando a los técnicos y a kozo fuyutsuki quien estaba aun en su asiento con una mirada perdida al vacio

Tan pronto como los animos se aligeraron ambos pilotos se dirigieron a la cocina

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ambos reían a todo pulmón mientras trataban de no caer al piso, rei estaba especialmente eufórica

-eso fue increíble, todo salio a pedir de boca ¿o no es así shinji?- decía la peli azul mientras miraba a su compañero sacar triunfante la id card del comandante con una sonrisa victoriosa

-tenemos que disfrutar un poco mas de la fiesta para que no sea sospechoso, pero más tarde mismo nos vamos a los cuarteles, es hora de ver cuánto podemos sacar con esto-

-entendido- sin mas ambos pilotos se dirigieron a donde sus compañeros los cuales ya estaban algo idos por el alcohol, rei y shinji no se quedaban atrás, pero ellos tomaban del vino sin alterar, claro que vino es vino y los efectos se hicieron sentir después de unos minutos en una primeriza en el alcohol como rei quien dirigía su mano habilosamente a una porción de pastel de chocolate, el quinto que ella devoraba

-creo que ya es suficiente rei- decía la peli azul de mechón verde quien era la que mejor condición estaba en toda la fiesta-

-rei por su parte por la euforia y el triunfo de esa noche se dejo liberar completamente, tomando con fuerza la rebanada y devorándola casi de inmediato-

-no, yo sabre cuando es suficiente, mi organismo aun puede…BARRRFFFFF- un erupto en seco detuvo la conversación, rei sintio su ser bastante extraño, como si su estómago estuviese luchando por salir de su cuerpo.

-no me refería a eso, es que esa porción era…-

No pudo concluir puesto que la peli azul salió a toda carrera del lugar hacia la salida de la fiesta, suspirando la peli azul saco de nuevo una libreta y un esfero

-bitácora #33.1, el experimento del curry con el pastel de chocolate salio indefinido ya que fue probado por alguien fuera del sujeto de prueba, eso no deja de demostrar que la combinación también es demasiado ofensiva para mi estomago-

Afuera vomitando lo que acababa de comer y de tomarse se encontraba rei quien después de vaciar todo su contenido estomacal se dejó caer en las barandas con una expresión de total alivio, llegando a la entrada se encontraba shinji mirándola ciertamente complacido

-así que la muñeca del comandante tiene un lado salvaje- menciono sarcásticamente, la peli azul se levantó y se cruzó de brazos después de limpiarse la boca de los últimos rastros de comida revuelta.

-no tan salvaje como el tuyo kínder- menciono también sarcásticamente tratando de emular a asuka

-¿te divertiste esta noche rei?- pregunto el piloto recostándose contra las barandas de la salida del lugar, la peli azul se recostó en la baranda justo al lado de el quedando pegada a los hombros de este

-fue increíble, no puedo creer que humille tanto a ese bastardo del comandante, todos estaban fuera de control, realmente parecían estúpidos, tal cual son- shinji estaba un tanto confundido por la liberación de su amiga, pero decidió darle crédito a la ingesta de alcohol, despues de todo el también estaba un tanto alegre por efecto de este

-todos son unos idiotas, y ahora tenemos una chance para hacer lo que queramos, debemos aprovecharla tanto como podamos-

-tienes razón, debemos aprovechar para hacer lo que queremos y a nuestro modo-

Moviéndose hábilmente aun para su estado la peli azul se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su compañero posando sus manos en sus hombros y con gran velocidad planto un beso en los labios de este, haciendo que el piloto masculino se le fueran las luces por unos instantes, antes de poder obtener respuesta la peli azul se despegaba de el

-vamos shinji, como dijiste, solo tenemos esta noche para utilizar la identificación del comandante, ya mañana hare que alguien venga a limpiar-

Y así le peli azul se dispuso a alejarse del lugar, por su puesto shinji no se iba a quedar con la mordida, el pensaba quedarse con toda la barra de chocolate.

-¡REI!-

Cuando la aludida volteo sintió como las manos del tercer elegido se posaron en su cintura y como el también se fue a robarle un beso de sus labios, ella también estaba un tanto asombrada y fuera de si, pero pudo poner su cerebro a marchar para rodear el cuello del piloto y devolver el gesto amoroso a este, después de unos instantes en los que quedaron sin aire ambos se vieron a los ojos, totalmente sonrojados, pero bastante alegres de todo lo que había ocurrido

-no se qué fue lo mejor de esta noche, ver al comandante defecando sobre si mismo o este momento- decía rei totalmente apenada, shinji estaba que botaba humo por sus orejas

-no lo se, para mi esto puede haber sido lo mejor-, sin decir mas shinji abrazo a la piloto y puso su rostro sobre su hombro.

-esto es extraño, siento tantas cosas naciendo dentro de mi, me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de expresión estare haciendo ahora mismo, se siente bastante bien lo que siendo incluso en mi rostro-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?... lo mas probable… es que sea la misma tonta expresión que yo tengo en este momento- finalizo el piloto sonriendo estúpidamente así como lo hacía la primera elegida

-vamos, aun nos queda una cosa que hacer…-

**final capitulo 7**

**omake, supositorios calibre negro africano**

ritsuko estaba algo tomada ya, mas los efectos de las drogas en la bebida se sentia mas mareada y mas desinhibida que de costumbre, casi tanto que no podia pensar con claridad, asi que el ver como shinji se acercaba a ella con una bolsa la cual contenia un frasco con grajeas de especial tamaño le llamo la atencion.

-...¿shinji?...-

-ah, doctora akagi me alegra que aun este despierta, mire...- pasandole un papel el cual tenia unos garabatos algo borrosos para ella noto que era una receta medica.

-¿que es esto?-

-es algo que se le cayo ahorita, al parecer usted esta sufriendo de un malestar estomacal algo fuerte y se receto con este medicamento, asi que pense en venir a devolvérselo-

ritsuko ciertamente se sentia mal, pero no creia que era del estomago, aun asi, su estado temporal le hizo no cuestionar mayormente las palabras de shinji por lo que tomo la receta y los supositorios

-gracias shinji-

-siempre es un placer- sin mas el piloto se alejo tratando de aguantar el ataque de risa, puesto que la receta que le paso es una que el mismo habia escrito, al llegar a la casa solo se pudo escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de la doctora pelirubia al sentir la invasion del extraño ser

-¡¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?!-

**fin omake**


End file.
